Hey Arnold - How things have Changed
by ReAp3R
Summary: Everyone had mostly gone their seperate ways. Most of the kids had gone off to school. But Arnold Shortman did something different. He joined the Marine Corps. Arnold has been away for 5 years, with 3 combat deployments on his belt. He decided home was where he needed to be. Especially with the 20 year 4th grade reunion happening within a week. How will it go? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1 - How things have changed

_**~so i wanted to write this story for a while now. if you can't tell, most of my stories are centered around military themed. Mainly for the fact I am prior Army, so its kinda there. but This might be the next long one I do, depending on how I feel about it. Will be working on getting some other ones out as well soon. Thanks for reading. Oh, and I do not own Hey Arnold, or any of its characters. All rights go to the creator and to Nickelodeon for the show. I am just writing to express my love for this show.~**_

Chapter 1 - How things have changed

Arnold Shortman sat in the diner drinking his cup of coffee. The plate which held 4 large pancakes sat to the side, now completely empty, except for a few bits and maple syrup. The waitress came by with a pot of coffee, making Arnold smile as he held out his cup.

"You know how to reach a soldier's heart" Arnold said with a smile, causing the waitress to giggle.

"Well I know you military guys love your coffee, so enjoy while you can" the waitress said as she gave him a wink, walking down the diner to fill another cup.

He finished his cup, setting it down on the table before grabbing his jacket and helmet, walking up to pay for his meal. His new tattoo was showing, causing a trucker to tap him on the shoulder.

"Where ya heading son?" the trucker asked before taking another sip of coffee.

"Back home, been away for too long, need to see some folks again" Arnold said as he scratched his arm near the tattoo.

"Marine right?" The trucker asked as a good amount of people looked over too. Arnold smirked and smiled, lifting the sleeve to show the tattoo of his unit.

"All Day everyday, damn right" Arnold said as several of the truckers smiled. 3 of the truckers took off their jackets to reveal the same tattoo, causing Arnold to look like the happiest man alive.

"Hoorah. Welcome home brother. You be safe out there, you hear?" The trucker said. Arnold nodded as hey formed a bond only a few people in this world could know. "Breakfast is on me, consider it a welcome home gift. Arnold thanked them all and waved to them as he headed out the door.

He threw his big bag onto his back, making sure it was in a comfortable position. He threw in his headphones and smiled as he slipped on his helmet. He sat on his Kawasaki Ninja, loving the sound of the engine as he hooked his phone into the middle of the handlebars, connecting his headphones in. He flipped down his visor as he began backing out. He found his Metal playlist, allowed the music to start as he flipped the bike in first gear and moved onto the road, picking up speed as he headed into town. Back to home.

 _ **~Hope you liked the first chapter, more to come. Have to revise the second chapter, didn't like the way it came out at first. Please leave a like and Review in case I missed something or something doesn't flow right. Catch you on the next one~**_


	2. Chapter 2 - An Old Feeling

_**~So thank you everyone who has followed this story. The next few chapters are going to be a little dark, but I really want to show how his friends will react while everything is going through Arnold's head and just sinister life can be. Hope to hear from you guys. Oh I do not own Hey Arnold or any of it's character. This is strictly for fun. Until then, enjoy~**_

Arnold rode down the road at a good pace, passing a few cars along the way. He thought about his old group. Sid, Stinky, Harold, Eugene, Lila, Phoebe, Helga, Gerald. How were they? They hadn't spoken to each other in over 5 years, since they graduated high school. He did know they were going to be meeting up back at P.S 118 for their 15 year reunion from the 4th grade in a week, which made Arnold wonder. Why would you have a 15 year reunion for the 4th grade? Maybe for high school, cause that sounds normal. But for the 4th grade? He shrugged and sighed as he dropped his bike a gear and pushed onward towards town.

He took a few turns on the smaller streets and arrived at the boarding house. Pulling up onto the sidewalk, he parked his bike in the alleyway, that way no one could see it for the time being. He took off his helmet and rubbed his hand threw his hair, or what little the marine corps had left. He grabbed his keys and headed to the front door.

Arnold looked at the front door, seeing how the green paint had slowly faded with little to low maintenance since he had left. It felt so different to him, bringing a different perspective on what he had for a family. The door slowly creaked open as he walked in. When he closed the door, he could see the room, softly illuminated by the olive drab curtains that hung up, allowing only the slightest amount of sun to push through.

The years of dust had become dormant, covering the furniture with a ominous gray, almost as if the furniture were made out of dirt and stone themselves. He felt something, something he has not felt in years. He was lonely. There was no yelling, no one laughing, no sounds of grandma singing, or grandpa trying to fix something. All he could think about were the other boarders who he called his family.

Ernie had left while Arnold was still in High School. he had met the love of his life in a bar, gotten married and had several children. Ernie had passed away of a heart attack, at the age of 49. Mr. Hyunh had left the boarding house early as well. He and his daughter had gone back to Vietnam to start a new life, to begin a family again. Mr. Kokoshka was one of the hardest people to hit rock bottom. Much to the dismay of Suzie, wanting to get him help, he never listened. His gambling had brought him into a deep hole with the Mob and he could not pay them back, nor could he escape. He had went into hiding, but made the mistake of calling Suzie one day. He vanished that day, and was never heard from again. The mob then turned to Suzie to pay his debt, which was over $3,000. She was glad to pay it and even shook hands with the Don after it was all said and done. He offered her a job, which she turned down. She now lives in California with her sister, trying to get her life back on the right path.

Grandma and Grandpa hit Arnold the worst. Only Grandma Pookie knew of her illness. She had stage 4 lung cancer and didn't tell a soul. It wasn't until the morning that she died in bed next to her love, Phil that people knew. She had left a note for everyone, which hit Grandpa the worst. He didn't want to do anything. He sat in the living room, with a blanket over his lap. He stared at old photographs of them from when they were younger. He ate there, slept there, and one night he went to sleep, and never woke up. Arnold had buried them side by side, just like they wanted. He hated this feeling. He just wanted it to go away.

Time had taken its toll on Arnold. He didn't know what to do at the point in time, but to stand there and think. He sighed as he grabbed his stuff and walked up the stairs to his attic bedroom, which had not changed since he had left. He threw his gear down and played some Jazz music from the vinyl record player. He laid on the bed and stared towards the sky, watching the illuminating clouds swallow the world.

 _Flashback_

 _"CORPORAL SHORTMAN, LAY DOWN SUPPRESSING FIRE. NOW!" A voice yelled at Arnold as he crouched behind a berm. Arnold only nodded, picking up his rifle and firing back, bullets slinging all around him. He heard screams coming from his left side, someone yelling for a medic. There was only one problem. the soldier was stuck in the middle of the field, bullets and ricochets kicking dirt and rocks all around. The medic was shot as well, and he wasn't going anywhere fast. Arnold could only think of one thing to do. He jumped the berm and began to run towards the injured Marine, knowing full well what might happen. "Hang on buddy, I got ya" Arnold said as he fired a few quick rounds towards the enemy. "SUPPRESSING FIRE, COVER ME" Arnold yelled back to his squad mates. He picked up his buddy from behind, wrapping his arms around his chest. Out of nowhere, he was thrown back, unable to hear. All he could hear was this ringing noise that seemed to deafen the sounds of war._

 _He looked at his hands and saw they were covered in blood. Shaking he checked himself over. Everything was good. When he looked to check at the Marine who was injured, he was in shock. The Marine laid there, eye wide open staring back at Arnold. He had suffered a bullet wound to the head, killing him instantly. Arnold was shaken with sadness, but soon turned that sadness into Anger. He picked up his rifle, loading a fresh magazine. He fired without thinking, rage taking over his body. All he could do is scream. Scream at the top of his lungs and return fire at the men who had taken another soul away from this earth.  
_

 _End Flashback_

 _ **~Well, hope you all enjoyed. I wanted it to end on a flashback to give a perspective of what is going to come. I plan on mixing them in with the normal storyline more. I will be working on chapter 3 tonight and possibly tomorrow. It may be a day or two before I get some chapters written up, but I really like how this idea is coming to life. If there is anything you want for me to add, please love me a comment or send me a message. i am always open to suggestions. Thanks you all again. leave a like, Review, or just enjoy the story. Tune in next time~**_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Reunion of Sorts

_**~ Well I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. I love to throw some new twists in with everything. How will everyone take to they way Arnold has become. Will they accept him for who he is, or look at him with disgust. Only time will tell. Until, Enjoy the show. Again don' own anything from Hey Arnold or Nickelodeon, just love writing~**_

 ** _~P.S. - Flashbacks are in italics to signify a memory~_**

Chapter 3 - A reunion of sorts

Arnold shot up out of bed, his breathing heavy as he felt himself covered in sweat. He quickly scanned the room and let out a sigh of relief, knowing he was safe. He hated those dreams. They were coming in more frequent every week. HIs stomach grumbled as if pleading with him to eat something. He let out a chuckle and crawled out of bed, knowing he needed to change before he goes anywhere to eat.

Arnold grabbed a towel and wiped himself off, putting on fresh deodorant and grabbing him a light blue button down shirt. He still wore his jeans and his combat boots. He finished buttoning the shirt and rolled the sleeves up on his arms, making sure they were secure before he went riding. It was getting dusk now, and soon it would be night. He grabbed his helmet and keys and went outside to his bike, making sure he had everything.

"Wallet, check. Keys, Check. Phone, check. Helmet, check. Looks like we are set" Arnold said as he put on his helmet, bringing his bike to life, flipping on his headlight as he pulled out of the alleyway and onto the street. He smiled as he rounded the corner, knowing that the local cantina was not too far away. He allows the ride to cool him down, he needed it more than anything. He needed a drink more than anything.

He pulled into the parking lot of the cantina, walking to the door and handing the Doorman his ID Card. The doorman motions him through as he nods at Arnold. The Cantina had not changed much, only a few new knick knacks here and there, and some new staff. He took a seat in the corner, where they always sat. He was looking over the menu when he saw a cute little redhead putting a cocktail napkin on the table.

"Good Evening sir, my Name is Lila I'll be taking care of you, can I start you with something to drink?" She asked as she pulled out her notepad.

"Well for drink wise I'll go with a beer. Food wise, I'd like a mushroom swiss burger, done medium and fries please" Arnold said as he handed her the menu. She didn't even recognize him, even though they were best friends.

"Not a problem sir, I'll get that in for you right away and get you your drink. I'll be right back" She said with a smile as she went back to the bar.

He watcher her walk away, a smirk across his lips. As she walked back and set his drink down, she gave him a curious look.

"Don't I know you from somewhere? You look familiar" Lila asked as she took a better look at Arnold. Arnold chuckled, knowing what he was going to say to mess with her.

"Well that depends Lila, do you like me? Or do you like me like me?" Arnold said as he took a swig.

"Oh My gosh. Arnold, how are you?" Lila said as Arnold had gotten up and given her a bear hug.

"Well I came home for a bit" Arnold said with a smile as he pulled back from the hug. the look on her face showed happiness and cheer. He sat back down as Lila had to go back to work. A few minutes later, she brought him his burger and a fresh drink. He smiled as he ate his burger, allowing the food to fuel his system. He finished his burger and fries within record time. He was starving. He smiled as Lila came by and took his plate once he ad pushed it away, setting another beer down on the table.

"Give me a minute and I will come talk, I am about to go on break" Lila said as she winked. Arnold nodded and leaned back in the round corner seat. She came by a few minutes later with a coke in her hands as she sat down across from Arnold.

"So where have you been? You left in a hurry after school was finished" Lila said as she took a sip of her coke. "Well, everyone was off kinda doing their own thing, so I figured I should do the same" Arnold said as he took another swig. He knew she didn't like the military, but he thought she could handle it.

"So what did you go to school for?" Lila asked him with a curious look on her face. He figured she would find out soon enough, so better now than later.

"Well I didn't go to school. I joined the Marine Corps" Arnold said as he took another swig. She saw the curious look on her face, turn into sadness, with a sense of hatred.

Lila could not believe it. Arnold Shortman, the sweetest guy she knew, was a Marine. Someone who was trained to fight, hurt and kill people if necessary. She didn't know what to think. She quickly looked at her watch. "My break is almost up, I'll come by later and we can...um talk" Lila said as she quickly got out and went back to work before Arnold could say anything to her.

Arnold saw her leave and let out a sigh, killing his beer with one more swig. Another waitress brought him a fresh one, letting him know that she had taken a few of Lila's tables to help lessen the load on her. He nodded and smiled at the waitress. He knew why that was happening. Lila didn't want to even look at him. He heard some familiar voices coming in. Voices he had not heard in years, who know what might happen.

His old Gang was standing at the bar. Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, Harold, Rhonda, Eugene, Sid, Stinky. They were all getting drinks and talking with Lila. Arnold had finished his beer as the waitress brought him a fresh cold one. He whispered something into the waitresses ear. She smiled and nodded as she walked up to the bar and told the group something that made them turn and look. Since he had just offered to pay their tab for the night, they should know who he was.

They all looked and were shocked to see who it was, sitting in their normal spot. Helga especially was in pure shock about it all. The one person she thought she would never see again was here. They all got their drinks and rushed over to Arnold, unsure if it was real or not.

"Arnold, my man where have you been? And what happened to your hair?" Gerald asked him with a look of eagerness.

"Good to see you to Gerald, and I have to lose the hair for my job" Arnold had said as he took another drink.

"What Job, and I thought you don't drink if I remember correctly" Phoebe said as she clung to Gerald side.

"Well I do now and While all of you guys went to school. I went and joined the Marine Corps, that is where I have been for the past 5 years" Arnold said as he had everyone sit down. Everyone filled in the corner seat. Helga seized her opportunity and sat next to Arnold on the outside.

They talked for over an hour all catching up on the last few years. It was amazing on how much everyone had changed. He was unsure how everyone was handling everything, but he listened with a smile on his face as he took another swig of beer.

"So Arnold, did you see any action? Any heroic battles you want to share?" Eugene asked. As he went to take a drink from his glass, the moisture caused the glass to slip out of Eugene's hand, sending it onto the table with a loud thud as a few bottles had gotten knocked over as well.

"Nice one Eugene, now you buy the next round" Gerald said as everyone laughed. No even thought of Arnold. Helga was the only one to notice. His knuckles were white gripping the bottle, his eyes were wide as his hand began shaking. Soon everyone was quiet. His breathing had picked up Helga had seen this before. She had become a nurse and had worked with this situation before. She took her hand and took his free hand, allowing him to grip it with all his might. Even though the pain was unbearable, she still allowed him to do so until this episode passed.

 _"Iv'e got the wound plugged with two fingers. he needs a doctor, NOW""_

 _"We can only go so fast, plus with hell raining on top of us no-"_

 _"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND DRIVE, THAT'S AN ORDER"_

 _A hand reaches up Arnold's arm, looking him into the eyes_

 _"Tell my girls...I'll always...be there..with them" The soldier said as he moved Arnold's fingers out of the wound. The soldier died in his arms, blood coming out of the wound. Arnold felt a tear in his eye, wishing he would have never been lost._

Arnold was shaken back to reality, his friends and part of the bar looking at him. He release the grip on the bottle, flexing his fingers and allowing blood to flow through them again. He felt his breathing slow down as he regained composure. He saw a lot of his friends scoot away from him, except for Helga, whose hand as still on his.

"Breathe Arnold, its ok. It passed" Helga said as she gave his hand a reassuring grip. He nodded and let out a giant breath.

"Can I get a fresh beer please, kinda need it at the moment" Arnold said as Gerald handed him a beer. He took a small sip and sighed.

"Uh...Arnold...what was that. It was so creepy" Sid asked as he looked at Arnold. Everyone waited for an answer, hoping it wasn't anything crazy.

"I think I just need to get some air. Thank you for your help Helga, excuse me" Arnold said as Helga let him out. She sat back down and looked at everyone as they began to gossip about what had happened.

"Willikers, I don't think none of us have even seen Arnold like this before" Stinky said as he looked around.

"It was like he was having a mental breakdown" Rhonda said as she held onto Harold.

"He was having a PTSD Attack" Helga said as everyone went quiet and looked at her.

"Look, he has been in for 5 years and has also been to war 3 times. HIs mind is totally different than what we are used to. He has seen and done things that most people would never dream of. We have to give him time" Helga said as everyone just wondered about him. Helga got up and walked outside to see Arnold, hoping he was ok.

He was standing against the side of the building, his head low as he stared at the ground. She saw the look in his eyes as he looked up at her. They pleaded for help, screaming in pain, begging for relief.

"Hey, you okay?" Helga asked him as she put a hand on his shoulder. HE smiled at her and nodded.

"Yea I'm okay Helga, thanks for that. But...how did you know?" Arnold asked curiously. He was curious. After she revealed her feelings to him back in school, they decided to remain friends, even though they could be much more.

"I'm a nurse and one of my rotations was with the psychology ward. I saw a good amount of soldiers go through the same thing you had, so just call it intellect" Helga said as she held out her hand.

"Come on lets get back inside and enjoy the night" Helga said with a smile on her face. He smiled back and took her hand, as they both walked back in and back to the group.

 _ **~Well, Arnold and the gang have met up, and now they have seen a darker side of him than what they thought. How will they take this in the future. Also, what will happen between Helga and Arnold. Maybe they will finally be together, or maybe, they will still hate each other's guts. Only way to find out is to keep reading. I know this chapter was a bit longer, but I feel it was warranted. if there is anything you want me to add or to fix, drop me a message. Thank you all for reading and tune in next time~**_


	4. Chapter 4 - What Becomes of Us?

_**Hey everyone, sorry its been a while since i updated. Been a little preoccupied with certain life issues. Hopefully everyone is enjoying the story. This is a little bit bigger than last time, but it gives a lot of insight on what is to come. So hopefully you all enjoy and we will catch you guys soon**_

Chapter 4 - What Becomes of Us

Arnold and Helga rejoined the group. he was surprised how supportive everyone was of him, even after his attack. He smiled and went back to reconnecting with talked into the morning. It wasn't until the doorman came by to tell them it was closing time did everyone file out.

"Arnold, my man. Thanks for picking up the tab" Gerald said as everyone agreed. He went and paid real quick. He wanted to say good night to Lila, but she wasn't there. He thanked the staff as everyone left.

As they got outside, many of them were saying goodbye to each other.

"So see you all at PS 118 on Friday?" Arnold asked as everyone agreed. It definitely would be interesting, but it would be good to see all the teachers again.

"Memory Lane, here we come. See you all there" Stinky said as him and Sid left. They had gotten a hotel room for the week. Gerald and Phoebe were next to leave. They were staying at his parents in the spare bedroom. Harold and Rhonda were staying with Rhonda's Parents.

"So where are you staying tonight Helga?" Arnold asked as he looked over at her.

"Well, I was going to go see about staying at my mom's, but knowing her she is either drunk or already asleep. So really I don't know, get a hotel for the night" Helga said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"There is plenty of room at the boarding house, you can stay there if you want" Arnold said with a smile. She nodded in agreement, as her heart was pounding out of her chest. She was really going to stay with Arnold.

"Well how we going to get there" Helga said as Arnold moved to his Bike, pulling an extra helmet from the storage compartment. He handed her the helmet as she looked at him curiously. He jumped on the bike and brought it to life, smiling as he held out his hand. She was nervous at first, but finally conceded and took his hand. She sat on the small seat and put her legs on the back pegs. There was only one issue, where would she put her arms. Arnold smiled as he put on his helmet, grabbing her hands from behind and putting them around his waist, causing her to blush.

"Just hold on, we will be there in no time. First time riding huh?" Arnold said as she nodded, causing him to chuckle. He kicked the stand back and backed the bike up from the parking spot, waving goodbye to everyone as they were pulling out as well.

"Helga, can you hear me ok?" Arnold said as his voice came through the speaker in the helmet.

"Ye...yea I can, no so fast ok, I'm still nervous" Helga said as the grip around his waist tightened. She was nervous, but the feeling of his body against her hands drove her crazy inside. Her hands slowly moved around his body, careful not to distract him. But she was. His breathing had gotten a little faster, but she hardly noticed.

"Don't worry Helga, I am not goanna let anything happen, but i'll slow down. We only got a few more blocks to go" Arnold said as he slowed down, dropping his bike another gear. He made he final turn and brought the bike to the back of the boarding house, parking it into the garage. He should have done that earlier today, but decided against it. HE shut off the engine and threw the stand down, helping Helga off the back as he took off his helmet. She took hers off as well as they set them on the bench.

When they walked inside, the kitchen was almost pitch black. Arnold was able to find the light switch and bring light into the room.

"Sorry this place is a mess, I need to clean out everything" Arnold said as he walked into the hallway.

"It's dusty more than anything, not actually dirty. Better than my parents place thats for sure" Helga said as she followed him up the stairs to his attic bedroom, which had not changed in years. Arnold put his gear on the floor, taking the helmet Helga had gave him and put it next to his. He sat down and kicked off his boots, letting out a sigh of relief as he flexed his feet out of his boots. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and had a white shirt on underneath it.

Helga had to bite her lower lip to refrain from saying anything. When she saw Arnold in his white shirt, it sent a massive chill down her spine. She loved his new look, the way his body flowed together with muscle and viciousness, but was gently and soft to the touch. She needed to do something, say anything to let him know what she was feeling. She turned around so he wouldn't see.

"Gi..give me a second Arnold, I'm changing" Helga said as Arnold turned away. Arnold could not help himself, he was a guy. He slightly turned his head to where he could see her undoing her bra strap, causing him to suck in a deep breath. He couldn't help it. No one knew about his secret. He already knew she loved him, but he could never tell her. Call it nerves more than anything. This was it, now or never.

Arnold turned around and walked to Helga, his hands traveling up her bare shoulders. Helga gasped as she felt his large hands on her shoulders. Arnold slowly began massage them, causing her to moan. She melted into the massage and leaned back giants Arnold. When he stopped, she let out a slight whimper as she turned her head to look at him, seeing a look in his eyes. A look to get something off his chest.

"Helga ... I need to tell you...something" Arnold said as he brought her body in close to his. She did not say a word, only looking into his eyes. Her mind screaming at him to say what he needed to say.

"The fact is...I l...Lo...ah screw it" Arnold said as he leaned down and kissed Helga deeply, passionately. Like a fire that has had fresh fuel dumped on top. Helga only melted into his body and kissed back with the same intensity. They kissed for what seemed like ages. Arnold did not break the kiss, but picked her up and brought her over to the bed, laying her down softly as he climbed on top of her. The make out session intensified, harder than ever before. Arnold broke the kiss, catching his breath as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too Arnold" Helga said with a smile as she gave him a soft kiss. He returned the kiss with a great passion, but a gentle one none the less. Their continued their lovemaking, late into the night, allowing the embrace of their bodies to fuel their souls with every feeling known to man.

Arnold awoke in the morning, feeling better than he ever has before. He looked over to feel Helga wrapped in to his body, her head resting on his chest. He took his hand and slid the hair out of her face. He could do nothing but smile, He gently leaned down and kissed her head, slipping out from underneath her. Arnold quietly slipped on some shorts and a tank top, creeping out of the room and downstairs. He looked around as he walked into the kitchen, seeing how it needed a good cleaning. He looked at his watch, seeing it was only 7:50 in the morning. He opened all the windows and allowed the morning sun to come into the room. He smiled as he grabbed some paper towels and cleaner from the closet.

An hour later, the kitchen was spotless. He was actually happy with himself. He heard a knock at the door, wondering who it could be at this hour. When he opened the door, It was Lila. He was surprised that she was here.

"Hi Arnold, did I wake you?" Lila asked with a small smile as she stood there.

"Lila, no you didn't, I have been up for a while. Whats going on, and who are all these people?" Arnold asked as he saw the group of people who were behind Lila. She looked back and saw the people and nodded at them.

"These are my friends Arnold, and we are all part of a organization that fight against the war and soldiers who fight in them" Lila said as Arnold stepped outside the door, closing it behind him. Lila moved off the front porch and joined her group. All Arnold could do was stare at them. He heard about these groups, and how recently they have gotten hostile at several rallies.

"Arnold, please don't take this the wrong way, but I can't stand to see people like you being used for nothing but a senseless war. You were so sweet in school, and now you've become a dog of the military. How could you do such a thing?" Lila said as she took a breath.

Arnold said nothing at first, just looked at each and every one of them. They were curious to what he would say, hoping he could understand of what they were trying to do.

"I've heard of you all. Do you really think this is a good idea? DO you really want to keep pissing off the military, cause you have done a good job of it so far" Arnold said with an anger rising in his voice. They looked at him, feeling his anger. Lila only felt sadness as she saw they way he reacted.

"Why do you have to be like this Arnold, why did you have to become a baby killer?" Lila said, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lila, but people seem to forget that there are people who WANT TO FUCKING KILL US. I HAVE WATCHED MEN, GUYS WHO JUST TURNED 18, GET KILLED. DOES IT SUCK, YES, WITHOUT A DOUBT. BUT THEY DIED FOR HONOR, GLORY, AND FOR THEIR DUTY TO THIS COUNTRY TO SHOW EVERYONE THAT THEY ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST" Arnold said with a scream. They stared at him, not understanding of what they had just witnessed.

"THE PROBLEM HERE IS YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GROUP. YOU THINK EVERYONE SHOULD FOLLOW WHAT YOU BELIEVE. WELL GUESS WHAT, IT DOES NOT WORK THAT WAY" Arnold screamed at them as he walked off the front stoop, causing them to back up.

"We only want what is best for mother nature and this heavenly green earth" One girl in the group said with a shakiness in her voice.

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT. GUESS WHAT, LIFE SUCKS, THE WORLD IS FUCKING BURNING AND I AM STILL A MARINE AND WILL ALWAYS BE A MARINE. IF YOU TRULY WANT TO SEE PISSED OFF, KEEP FUCKING TALKING, AND I WILL MAKE THE NINE LEVELS OF HELL LOOK LIKE KIDDIE TOYS. NOW START WALKING AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN, INCLUDING YOU LILA. I thought you were better than this" Arnold screamed at them, feeling the blood in his veins boil. Arnold turned right around and walked back inside, slamming the front door in front of them all. He heard them yell some things towards them, but he ignored them. He watched as Lila had stayed for a few seconds, then walked away as well, tears falling from her eyes. HE went and sat in the kitchen and sighed. "Not a full day back and i already have to argue with hippie war protestors. It is going to be one hell of a day" Arnold said as he got up to make some coffee.

 _ **~Well well, looks like things are going to start getting better for two lovebirds. Also, Lila, with a protest group. Look out. How will it unfold, we can only wait and see. I will try and shoot for Sunday to have the next chapter up, then maybe Monday have chapter 6. We will see. Please leave me a like and comment if you wish to do so. I do plan on exploiting the Arnold/Helga relationship more. Until next time!~**_


	5. Chapter 5 - A Fury Never Seen Before

_**~Well hello everyone. Hope you all had an amazing weekend. Its been eventful. Had to deal with some personal issues on Friday and Saturday night, but all is good. I went a different approach with this chapter, wanted to throw in a twist. SO hope you all enjoy. If you don't mind, please leave a review or a like. Enjoy!~**_

Chapter 5 - A Fury Never Seen Before

Helga awoke to the sound of someone screaming. She quickly got out of bed and stretched, She threw on a shirt to cover the op part of her body. She moved to the window, seeing Arnold yelling at someone, that someone being Lila and a group of her friends. She watched as Arnold teared into them all, going back inside and seeing them leave as well.

"Bout time someone got into little miss goody goody Lila" Helga said with a smile. She was happy to see Arnold a changed man. She was also happy he was able to stand up to someone who he once thought he loved. Thankfully that is not the way things work. She finished getting dressed and walked downstairs, seeing Arnold there reading the morning paper that just came in. He smiled as he saw her there. She came behind and wrapped her arms around him, gently kissing him on his cheek.

"Well good morning" Arnold said with a smile as he kissed her back. He looked deeply into her eyes as he took her hand.

"Good morning to you too. What was going on with Lila earlier?" Helga asked with curious look as she let go of him and took a seat next to him.

"Oh you heard that huh?" Arnold asked. Helga only nodded, looking to see what was going on.

"So it seems that Lila is now part of an organization that fights against the war and the soldiers who fight in them. Needless to say, she got me angry. I told them if they ever come by here again, there was going to be issues" Arnold said as he looked over at Helga.

"Who would have thought Lila would become a hippie freak like that" Helga said as she took his hand.

"Just forget about her though, there is no reason to get involved. Unless the pose any danger to yourself or others, then do something. Other than that, don't worry about them" Helga said as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Arnold looked at her and took her hand, his thumb running across the top of her hand. They smiled at each other.

"What does this make us?" Arnold asked her, a serious look on his face. Helga looked at their hands, slowly looking at him. She let out a sigh, hoping the answer she had would be the right one.

"I guess this makes us together. But only if you want to be, and I…hope you want to be" Helga said as she looked down towards the ground. Arnold moved the chair closer to her and pulled her head up as he looked in her eyes.

"There is nothing I want more than to be with you. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. You are the one person who has been on my mind a lot and I want that feeling to be there for a very, very long time. So what do you say we start a new chapter together" Arnold said as he took her hands in his. He saw a tear fall down her cheek. She nodded as she began to cry. He picked her up out of the chair as they embraced each other deeply. Arnold softly kissed the top of her head as they smiled at each other.

"Well, now that we got taken care of, guess we need to get some other things finished" Arnold as he pulled back from the embrace.

"Well what do we need to do today, cause I know there is some stuff we need to do to make it more like a house" Helga said as she let go of Arnold and looked around the house.

"Well everything needs to be dusted and cleaned, need to upgrade some of this technology. We also need to go to the grocery store to get food, and also need to see what we have for utensils, you know all that fun stuff" Arnold said with a smile on his face as he looked over at Helga. She walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Well it will be even better since we will be working together through it" Helga said with a smile as she gave him a kiss. He could only chuckle as he kissed her one last time, breaking their embrace to look at what they had for cleaning supplies. They gathered what they had and made a list of what they needed at the store.

"I'll stick to cleaning if you want to do the grocery shopping" Arnold said with a smile as he grabbed the cleaner and paper towels.

"Yea, that will work, I know that the farmers market is going on about a block from here so I can head down there and get that taken care of" Helga said as she grabbed her shoes from the door. Arnold walked over to his wallet and handed her 150 dollars.

"Grab anything you want, doesn't bother me, thank you my dear" Arnold said as he kissed her deeply and passionately. He walked her to the door and smiled as she gave him another kiss, leaving him on the stoop as she headed to the farmers market. He closed the door, turning on his phone and starting his music as he continued cleaning.

Helga came back 2 hours later, her arms full of fresh veggies and much more. She had also picked up some spices and some herbs that would be great with a meal. She could smell the cleaner as she got to the door.

"He must be really moving if I can smell the cleaner from out here" Helga said as she opened the door, totally shocked when she came in. The house was spotless, to the point of passing inspection. She walked into the kitchen and was amazed to see how it was.

"Arnold I'm back" Helga yelled in the house but got no response. She put away the groceries and smiled at the work he had done. She wondered where he could be. She heard his music, and it sounded as if it were coming from upstairs. She walked upstairs to hear the shower going. She smiled as the place looked amazing. She opened the door and poked her head in.

"Arnold, I'm home" Helga said with a smile.

"Sounds good, I will be out in a bit" Arnold said as he was rinsing off his body. Helga smiled as she closed the door, heading to the kitchen to see if there was any coffee left. When she got there, there it was. She saw a full pot of beautiful brown coffee. She poured herself a cup and allowed the fresh taste to flow through her body. Her stomach grumbled at her, letting her know it needed food in order to shut up. She quickly scanned the kitchen for the pots and pans, which were easy to find within the kitchen. She quickly made breakfast for her and Arnold. As she was finishing plating the food, he walked into the kitchen, smiling as he saw food.

"You read my mind" Arnold said as he kissed her.

"You must have read my stomach" Helga said as they both laughed. They sat down and ate breakfast, enjoying the time together. They finished within good time as Arnold got up, putting his plate into the sink. Helga soon put hers in there with his.

"So what is our plan now?" Helga asked. Suddenly there was a crash through the living room window. Helga ducked onto the ground, while Arnold ran right out the front door. He could see Lila's car, with her in the backseat, anger across her face. One of her group member stuck their head out the window, looking right at Arnold.

"YOU FUCKING BABY KILLER. LEAVE TOWN OR ELSE" the man yelled as they began to drive off.

"COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU FUCKING BITCH" Arnold screamed back at them. They were already gone down the road as Arnold ran into the street. He was now fuming. He looked back towards the boarding house. All he could see was the words "MURDERER" and "BABY KILLER" spray painted on the front of the building. Helga came out and saw the damage, running to Arnold as he walked back onto the sidewalk.

"It's okay Arnold, we can fix all of this" Helga said as she took his hand. He slowly brought down his breathing and cooled a little bit.

"Yes we can, but who is to say they won't do it to us again, and next time it could be worse. We need to settle this now" Arnold said as he looked at Helga.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Helga asked him.

"Probably not, but I don't take this lightly. Helga I am going to go have a few words with these people. I want you to go inside and call the painter to remove this paint from the brick, and also call the window company to get that replaced. Both the numbers are in the address book by the phone" Arnold said as Helga nodded. She was not sure of what was going to happen, but he hoped he would be alright. Arnold walked back into the house and ran up into the room, changing into his uniform. He knew that would anger them, which he was glad to do.

He walked downstairs to see Helga sitting at the kitchen table. She saw him, and was amazed by the way he looked in his uniform. He did have his helmet with him as well.

"I will be back in a little while baby. I love you" Arnold said as he kissed her softly.

"Be safe Arnold, I love you too" Helga said as she melted into his kiss. He walked into the garage and picked up an axe, putting on his helmet as he sat on the bike. He kicked the bike to life and placed the axe in the middle of his lap. He dropped the gear on the bike and moved onto the street, heading in the direction of the others. It was not hard to follow them, they let a trail of flyers in their path. He followed the flyers until he had gotten to Lila's apartment. He saw her car there, seeing how it was covered like a billboard. Arnold pulled to the other side of the road, shutting off his bike and getting off, removing his helmet and putting on his patrol cap. He still had the axe, which he wielded as if he were in the medieval ages. He honked his horn several times to make sure they heard him.

"HEY ASSHOLES, REMEMBER ME, REMEMBER HOW YOU DAMAGED MY PROPERTY. WELL I'M HERE, SO LETS SETTLE THIS" Arnold screamed from across the street, fury taking over his body. They came out as soon as the heard him, staying on the stoop as they saw the axe. They saw the fury in his eyes.

"Arnold, don't do this. You should have never joined the military, and none of this would have happened" Lila said as she took a step.

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIFE. I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE THE MILITARY OR NOT, BUT PAINTING MURDERER AND BABY KILLER ON MY HOUSE, AND BREAKING A WINDOW IS CROSSING THE LINE. SO ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR OWN WAR?" Arnold screamed as he stepped closer to the car. He looked at the car, then looked back at the axe that was on his shoulder. He let out an evil chuckle.

"ARNOLD, BACK AWAY FROM OUR CAR NOW. IF YOU EVER LOVED ME YOU WOULD STEP BACK NOW!" Lila yelled, causing Arnold to stop. He pondered what she had just said. He did love her once, but that was ages ago for him.

"Well that is the thing Lila, I did once, a very long time ago, but kinda glad i didn't follow through with it. Now I have found someone who is 100,000 times better than you. I look at the person I once knew, the girl who was sweeter than anything, now all I see is a little brat who cries when she don't get her way" Arnold said as he took the ax and smashed the back window. Lila screamed as she saw what happened. Arnold took the axe to the tire, popping it as the car sank. He proceeded to destroy all the windows, smashing the headlights along with it. One of the group members ran down the steps, trying to sneak up on Arnold. Arnold delivered a huge right hook to the guy, watching him fall straight back.

He finished off the tires as he worked on the body, leaving major gashes within the body. He figured it was finished and damaged enough. He looked back to see Lila in pure and utter shock at the destruction, their friend still out cold on the sidewalk.

"I warned you, don't mess with me. But it seems no one wants to listen. NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN. NEXT TIME WILL BE A LOT WORSE AND YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT" Arnold screamed as he walked back to his bike. He put on his helmet and smiled as he looked back at them. He started the bike and flipped the middle finger at them all before taking off down the road and back home. He pulled his bike into the garage and shut it off, putting the axe back where it was. He took off his helmet and walked back inside. Helga was still sitting there, waiting for him to return. She jumped up with eagerness as she saw him walk in. He took her into an embrace as he kissed her.

"I'm guessing its taken care of?" Helga asked with a smile on her face, seeing him sweating.

"Yea, I think they got the message. I'll explain later" Arnold said as he kissed Helga again.

 _ **~Well I told you that was a twist. I wanted to continue with Lila and bring it a step further, which I did. She went from being sad for Arnold, now they are enemies. Ooh what fun hehe. I will try to get the next chapter out by tomorrow or Wednesday. Next chapter is going to be a fast forward to the reunion and everyone back together. Hope you all are ready, cause its goanna be good. Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment or review and let me know what you think. Love the feedback. Until next time!~**_


	6. Chapter 6 - The Reunion

_**~Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I was on vacation and having some major writers block. Glad I could finally get this out. This was a bit of a harder chapter to write, but I think it came out ok. There will be more coming out soon, have to work around work and everything since they love to have us on 10 hour days. But other than that hope you enjoy!~**_

Chapter 6 - The Reunion

Helga and Arnold were getting ready for the night. it was the night of their reunion, Their 4th grade reunion of all things. He smiled as he finished tying his dress shoes. He had spent all morning and all afternoon preparing his dress uniform. He was a Marine, so it had to be absolutely perfect. He had to keep the door locked while he was getting dressed. He slid on the jacket and was buttoning it up as there was a knock at the door. He opened the door as he finished up, straightening the jacket, making sure his ribbons were straight. Helga walked in and could not believe how he looked.

"Wow Arnold, I have never seen you so…professional" Helga said as she pushed her hair behind her ear, feeling her cheeks blush. Arnold turned and couldn't breathe. She was wearing a red and black cocktail dress that came halfway down her legs. Her hair had been curled and was in a beautiful array of that resembled the softness of the waves

"Wow yourself, I have never seen your hair like that, and I must say it brings out your eyes" Arnold said as he walked up to her and took her into his arms. Her hands had found his uniform, trailing up the ribbons and along the line it was on. She was blushing wildly, knowing that he noticed. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He grabbed his dress cap and smiled, holding out his hand.

"Are you ready to go?" Arnold said as Helga nodded, taking his hand as they walked down the stairs. They decided they were going to take grandpas Packard, which was 10 times easier to drive than his bike, including being all nice and dressed up. They started the car and allowed it to warm up. As Arnold pulled out of the garage and onto the road, Helga had moved over on the seat, snuggling up next to him. He smiled as he put his arm around her.

"Mmmmm I love this uniform Arnold" Helga said as she laid her head against him. He look so professional, so determined. They drove for a little while as they puled into the parking lot of P.S. 118. He smiled as they got out of the car and straightened their outfits. He waved to several people who were walking by, following them as they were heading to the school as well. As he and Helga walked up, they joined the line to sign in. As they got to the counter, they were given name tags and told to put them on. Arnold only complied till they got in and removed his, already having a name tag on his uniform. Everyone was chatting and having a good time, enjoying the music as it played through the gym.

"I'll go grab us some punch, be back soon" Arnold said as he kissed Helga's hand and smiled, walking over to the drink section and getting some punch. As he was pouring the second glass, he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw a man who was always smiling, even when things got bad. The man was just as surprised as Arnold was.

"Well well, Mr. Simmons, looks like you haven't changed since we were here" Arnold said as she gulped down the punch in one shot

"Arnold Shortman, look at you, wow and it seems that you have changed since the 4th grade" said with a smile on his face. He shook Arnold's hand as they began to catch up on everything.

Helga was still waiting for Arnold to come back with the drink. She began to scan the area and found him talking to . Arnold saw her and motioned for her to come over. She came next to him and smiled as he handed her the punch, taking her hand in the process.

"Well well, is that Helga G. Pataki I see standing before me?" Mr Simmons asked as he brought her into a hug.

"Good to see you too Mr. Simmons" Helga said as she hugged him back. If it wasn't for Mr. Simmons, Helga would have never gone into being a nurse. He had helped her remove some of the anger in her life and from her family. Her family didn't think much of it, nor did they want to even change. Everything was about Olga, her older sister. She was off being amazing, while Helga studied as hard as she could. When she told her mom she was going to become a nurse, her mom wasn't even paying attention. her mom was trying to not fall asleep. Her father and sister didn't seem to care about it either, as they were going through all of Olga's accomplishments. They hardly recognized her at all. She moved out and on with her life before anyone even noticed. She hadn't really spoken to them, except at holidays and at random times, but everything was about Olga, which made her angry.

They were continuing to catch up when Helga noticed Lila coming into the room. Helga saw Lila as she came into the gym. Lila had not even bothered to dress up or anything. She was still in her jeans and t-shirt like she always wore. She quietly excused herself as she walked up to Lila.

Lila had no idea that Helga and Arnold were together. She never understood why Helga was so mad.

"Helga, its good to see you. How have you been" Lila said as she took Helga into a small hug and smiled. Helga returned the hug and sighed.

"Good to see you too Lila, listen I wanted to talk to you about Arnold" Helga said with a serious look on her face. Lila's smile sunk away as she saw the look in Helga.

"I just don't understand how he could be someone like that. He doesn't even deserve to be here" lila said as Helga tried to keep her cool.

"That's the thing Lila, who are you to decide that? He survived 3 tours overseas and knew what he was doing. To me that makes him a hero. Someone everyone could look up to, including you" Helga said as she shook her head.

"I see, so you guys are finally...together" Lila said as she looked down to the ground.

"Yes Lila, we are, and I want to keep it that way. So I am asking for you to stop this violence, to stop all this. The more you do, the farther he takes it. Trust me, don't make it harder than it is" Helga said as she rested her hand on Lilas shoulder.

Lila looked at Helga with disgust, removing her hand from her shoulder as if it were a piece of garbage. She sighed as she shook her own head.

"Oh Helga, don't you understand. All of this is simply a game, and you should be on our side. Why would you want to be with someone who is a backstabbing murd-" Lila was interrupted as Helga took a step closer, bring the clearance between them to a mere few inches. fire raged within her eyes, making sure the fury spread throughout her body.

"Don't ever talk about Arnold like that, you know nothing you piece of bonafide hippie shit. I suggest you leave Arnold alone, or else it will get ugly. Now go" Helga said as she stared at Lila. Lila could feel the pressure, knowing it was not going to be pretty. She turned around and walked out of the gym, leaving everything behind. Helga cooled herself down, not wanting to be going over to Arnold looking like that.

Once she was cooled down, she walked over to the punch area and grabbed a glass. She gulped it down and smiled as the coolness took over. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder. She thought it was Arnold, but was she oh so wrong.

"Helga, come dance with us, its fun" Phoebe said as she agreed. She put down her punch and joined the girls on the dance floor. She saw Arnold sitting with the guys on the bleachers that were pulled out. Someone had brought a case of beer, which was heaven to the guys. He waved to her and blew her a kiss, making her blush harder than ever before. The girls noticed him and smiled.

"He's perfect for you Helga, I'm happy for you" Rhonda said as the other agreed. It made her happy, feeling herself being surrounded by the girls who were once her enemies. Now they're friends. They all hugged and kept dancing.

Arnold and the guys sat on the bleachers, enjoying some cold ones with the guys. They chatted some more about everything, then Mr. Simmons came out of nowhere.

"Boys, what is going on here? What are you doing?" Mr Simmons said a little loud. They all looked at him curiously, like they did when they were in the 4th grade. Mr. Simmons leaned down and grabbed one, popping the top and taking a good swig.

"I was trying to say that you can't leave an old friend hanging without a drink himself" Mr Simmons said as they all cheered, clinking the bottles together as he joined them.

The girls were talking about all of their guys and how things were going. The guys were mainly listening to Arnold tell stories about things he had seen or done overseas.

"So Arnold, what is the worst thing you've seen over there?" Gerald asked Arnold as he took another swig of his beer. Everyone, including Mr. Simmons was intrigued.

Arnold let out a sigh as he finished his beer, replacing it with a new one.

"There was a young kid, we called him MJ. we couldn't pronounce his name and he was a lover of classic Michael Jackson, so he got MJ" Arnold said as the guys chuckled.

"we were passing through the town center when we start taking Sniper Fire

(FLASHBACK)

 _"SNIPER 10 o clock high. Shortman, light em up" A voice screamed to him. Arnold lifted his rifle and found his target, laying several rounds before reaching his target. Soon multiple shots were coming out of all directions. Arnold just fired, finding target all around him, but they were quick. Soon it was over. They began assessing the damage when Arnold saw a small hand pointing to the sky._

Jump back

"I saw him laying there, blood coming out of his chest. I immediately began to try and give him first aid, but his wounds were pretty bad. All I could do stop him from crying was to pick him up and hold him. I still remembered what he had said to me" Arnold said as he took another drink.

Jump

 _"Thank…you…for everything…my brother" MJ said as his voice slowly faded, his young body going limp. A child no more than 8 years old, gone just like that. Arnold cried as he held MJ Tightly, looking down at him._

 _"Anything for you little man…stay strong" Arnold said as the medics came by, laying MJ on a stretcher and covering him with a blanket._

End Flashback

They all sat there, so mesmerized by Arnold's story, that they were unsure of what to think. Mr Simmons, was the first one to reach out and put his hand on Arnold's shoulder.

"It's okay Arnold, it's in the past. You have to move on. You know he is in a better place now. He was a friend, but just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Mr Simmons said as Arnold nodded.

Gerald held up his drink and smiled at everyone. "A toast to MJ, may he always be watching us, and may he never be forgotten" He said as they all drank.

He could never forget MJ, nor would he ever forget.

 _ **~Well that came out a bit better than expected. wondering what will happen between Lila and Helga now that fuel has been thrown into the fire. How will things pan out now that the Reunion is pretty much over? All you have to do is stay tuned and read more. I should be working on the next chapter by tomorrow and should have it up by tomorrow or by**_ ** _Thursday. We will see. Until then, don't forget to like and leave a review. Anything you want me to fix, just let me know. Thanks again for watching. Enjoy!~_**


	7. Chapter 7 - A day of Surprises

_**~Well this one is not as long, but kinda ends with a bang. Thank you all for who have been giving reviews and I am glad to see you all enjoying the story. I have a plan of action going for the next few chapters, with some really good twists involved as well. This chapter has been a fast forward a few months from the reunion, just to kinda clear everything out a bit. Next one should be a bit longer. Hope you all enjoy and we will see you soon!~**_

 _ **~P.S. Any text messages will now be shown in bold, italic, and underlined~**_

Chapter 7 - A day of Surprises

Arnold was sweating like crazy as he repainted the living room. He had been working on it all morning. Unfortunately, he did see the wallpaper that was there before starting to peel in many places. He was going to hire a crew, but for them to take over a month to do 5 rooms, that was an issue. He let out a breath as he backed away from the wall, seeing the new color jump out at him. They went with a light smoky blue, which when caught by the sunlight, opened the living room immensely. He put down the paint roller and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a coffee mug and pouring himself a cup. He walked back out to the living room and saw his progress. He was surprised to see how well things were coming together. He smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

Arnold felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out to see a text message from Helga

 _ **Hey its me, they have me working overtime today. i will be late coming in. I miss you.**_

Arnold smiled and shook his head, taking another swig of coffee before replying.

 _ **No worries. Not missing anything here, just painting today and probably going to be picking up some stuff in town. Dinner will be ready when you get here. Miss you too.**_

Arnold didn't hear a reply from Helga, meaning she got stuck in a trauma or something. Ever since she transferred to the Hospital in town, they like to keep her down in the ER. She doesn't mind it, keeps her busy, and now that her and Arnold are moved in together, she is closer to work.

He put down the coffee mug on the kitchen table, walking back into the living room to continue painting the bare walls.

Arnold finished painting within a few hours. He set down the roller, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He had done a lot for only part of the morning, but he also got an early start when Helga had left for her shift.

Arnold put all the of the pieces away for painting, knowing he was going to be continuing tomorrow. He ran upstairs and got a quick shower, knowing he would need it before going into town. Once he finished, he dried off and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a grey slim fit shirt. After he grabbed his wallet and keys, he headed out to the packard and headed into town.

Arnold returned after a full day of shopping. He felt like a blonde female with a unlimited credit card. He brought in more stuff for the kitchen. Pots Pans, utensils and many more. He then brought in the stuff for the living room. He had bought a brand new 40 inch flat screen TV along with a very nice stand for it to go on. How he was able to fit all of this stuff within the Packard, he will never know. Once he finished unpacking everything for the kitchen, he had moved to the living room. As he was finishing up in the living room, he heard a knock at the door. IT was only the cable guy, coming by to step everything. It only took the cable guy about 30 minutes to have everything setup and good to go.

After the guy had left, Arnold sat in the kitchen and enjoyed a cup of coffee, wondering where the day would lead him.

Helga sat in the employees lounge at the ER. She was trying to take a quick nap, but the sounds coming from outside were not helping. She sighed as she got up and took a swig of her coffee before dumping it out and throwing it away. As she walked out of the room, the receptionist greeted her with a note to go upstairs to OB.

"Great, they must be putting me on another rotation up there" Helga said as she headed for the elevator to go up to the 4th floor.

When she got there, she waved at the nurse who ushered her back to one of the rooms. This had peaked Helga's curiosity. Usually they only talk out by the reception area. The Doctor came in a few minutes later and smiled as she closed the door.

"Okay Helga, do you know why you are here?" Dr. Hicks, the leading OBGYN at the hospital asked.

"No I don't, what is this about?" Helga asked as she gave the door a worried look.

"Nothing is wrong Helga, just need to do your checkup and look over a few things" Dr. Hicks said with a smile as she clicked her pen open. They went through the standard questions and Helga laid back as Dr. Hicks did an ultrasound.

"Are you sexually active?" Dr. Hicks asked.

"Yes I am, with my boyfriend" Helga said with a smile. The doctor moved the instrument around a bit as she started taking photos. Helga could not see the screen, which made her worry. The doctor had also given a few concerning noises as well.

"Is there something wrong doc? It's not like I'm pregnant or anything right?"Helga asked as she gave a small chuckle. The Doctor did not see anything, only looked over at Helga with a smile. Helga lost her breath. The doctor nodded as Helga had tried to ask the question, but couldn't.

"Congratulations Helga, you're pregnant" Dr. Hicks said with a smile.

 _ **~Didn't I tell you it was going to end with a bang? Wonder how Arnold will take the news? Along with everyone else. Again thank you all who have been supportive and have been loving this story. You have no idea what it means to someone like me. Next chapter is a bit of a doozy, and an old**_ ** _nemesis re-enters the picture. Until then, hope you all enjoy and we will catch you on the next one!~_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Enough is Enough

**_~SO i threw another twist in with this one. I was thinking of everything at that time and figured this would be good. So I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to leave that review for me. You guys have been great with the story so far. If there is another story you have in mind for me, let me know as well. Until next time. Enjoy!~_**

Chapter 8 - Enough is Enough

Helga returned from work that evening exhausted. She had not meant to be out that late, but work is work and they could always use the extra money. She parked the car and walked into the house, seeing how vibrant everything was. She smiled as she heard the TV in the other room. She walked in to see Arnold sitting on the couch, watching a show.

"When did we get a nice TV?" Helga asked with a smile as she came and sat down next to Arnold.

"Today, I did a little shopping" Arnold said as he gave her a kiss.

She took the remote from him and turned down the volume. She took his hand and sighed, looking into his eyes.

"Helga is there something wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Arnold asked as he looked back at Helga with a worrying look on his face.

"It's ok Arnold. I am fine, a little more than fine actually" Helga said as she brushed her hair back behind her ear. She was scared he wouldn't know what was happening, or he would run off and never want to be with her again. But she figured now would be the best time. It was now or never.

"You know...how we always talked about one day having a family and stuff like that?" Helga asked him as Arnold nodded, giving her a curious look.

"Well, I had to have a visit with my doctor today and..." Helga said as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. It took Arnold a second to realize what was going on, but when he did, his eyes went wide.

Arnold's breathing became heavier as he got up from the couch, pacing around like crazy. He couldn't believe it. Was it really true?

"Are...you sure? This isn't some sick joke or anything right?" Arnold asked as he looked at Helga. Helga got off the couch and walked over to him, placing his arms on her waist.

"The doctor confirmed it, I'm about 8 weeks along. We are going to have a family. You are going to be a father" Helga said as she looked deeply into his eyes. They smiled at each other as Arnold took her in a giant hug and spun her around, filling the room with cheer and joy. He kissed her deeply, feeling the passion within them both.

"I just can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad" Arnold said as he sat back down on the couch with Helga. He rested his head in her lap as he nuzzled her stomach. She giggled as it tickled her a little, making her smile as she ran her hand through his short hair. They stayed like that for most of the night, allowing the sound of the TV to take over the house.

They awoke a few hours later, after the sun had already gone down. Arnold sat up and stretched, feeling the the tension in his body release. He looked over to see Helga asleep, snoring softly. He got up and scooped her into his arms, taking her upstairs and laying her in bed. He covered her with the blanket and kissed her head softly.

He walked back down the stairs and shut off the TV, grabbing his glass of water and heading into the kitchen. As he was shutting off all the lights, he heard a knock at the door. He wondered who it could be at this hour. It made him feel uneasy, unsure. His training and instinct took over as he reached for a combat knife he kept in the hallway. When he peeked through the peephole, he saw it was Lila, with shadows behind her. No doubt it was her little gang. He creaked the door open and to see her standing there with a smile.

"What are you doing here Lila?" Arnold asked as he looked through the door.

"Why Arnold, do you think I really need a reason. I mean, other than the fact your nothing but a lying piece of military trash who cannot do anything right" Lila said as her friends laughed and high fived. Arnold only shook his head.

"Do you really want to do this late at night. And If I remember correctly, I thought I told you to never come here again. So Again, Why the fuck are you here?" Arnold said with anger in his voice, causing Lila to back up.

"The main reason I'm here is to ask you join our group" Lila said. Arnold eyes went wide for a second before he started laughing. He stepped out onto the stoop and calmed down from laughing. Once he had calmed down he looked over at Lila and shook his head.

"What makes you think I would join a little pussy ant group like yours to fight against the one thing I love. Plus, how can you call someone military trash and then ask them to join you in this fight if you wish to call it that" Arnold said as he took a deep breath.

"Arnold, you can start all over. You can leave the military, leave this old house, leave Helga right now and start anew, all you have to do is say yes, and we can become more powerful" Lila said as she straighten her olive green jacket. She held out her hand for him to take. He looked at her and sighed.

"I'll put it to you this way Lila, I will never join you. I would rather be beaten within a inch of my life than join you" Arnold said a little louder than normal.

"Why Arnold...why do you want to be like this. Are you willing to give your life for people who don't appreciate you?" Lila pleaded with Arnold, hoping to change his mind.

Arnold stood his ground, not allowing anything to get through him at all.

"No Lila, I'm not going to become some low life, non-existent, filthy piece of dog shit like yourself. Now this is your last warning. If you come near me, my house, or Helga again, I will call the Police, and I will have you arrested, is that clear?" Arnold said as Lila just looked at him, astonished at what he had just said.

"I SAID IS THAT CLEAR?" Arnold yelled as he took a step closer to Lila. Lila could only nod, too scared to say anything. Arnold backed up a step, his fists were clenched tight.

"Good, now go, and don't ever come around here again" Arnold said as Lila quickly retreated down to her group as they started walking down the street. They called back names to Arnold as they also comforted Lila, who was now crying. As they rounded the corner, he walked back inside and made sure the doors were locked.

He felt the coast was clear, so he headed upstairs. he gave himself a minute to cool down, not wanting to be angry and hurting Helga. He quietly walked into the bedroom, making sure not to wake Helga. HE slipped out of his clothes and relaxed as he slid into the covers next to Helga, who immediately curled up next to Arnold, resting her head on her chest. Arnold smiled as he looked down at her. The love of his life, soon to be mother of his child, and the one of his dreams.

 _ **~I told you there was that twist. I wanted Lila to take desperate measures in order to try and get Arnold. SO who knows what will happen next, but I know things are going to get ugly. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't Forget to leave a review and a Like, and we will Catch you on the next one. And I do not mean like Pokemon GO (Been a favorite thing for me and my work**_ ** _colleagues). Until next time~_**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Attack

_**~So things are going to get a little heated, jumping ahead a few months again so Helga is farther along. This story is really turning into something eh? Hope you all have been enjoying it as much as I have. Don't forget to leave that review. Also a special shoutout to a Nep2unne for giving some great reviews. Thanks again Nep2uune for being a huge supporter. Enjoy!~**_

Chapter 9 - Stuck in Time

Helga walked around the farmers market, enjoying the sights of everyone with their fresh homegrown food. She already had a good amount of produce, but a little more walking would do her good. She rubbed her belly, which was now showing her 6th month of her pregnancy. She couldn't wait until the little guy was out, since he loved to kick Helga right in the bladder all the time.

She hunched over when the baby kicked her again, letting out a deep breath.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" An older couple asked as they were walking by. Helga smiled as she nodded, straightening up her body.

"Yes thank you, little guy loves to kick me in the bladder" Helga said as they all chuckled.

"Aww how sweet, how far along are you?" the elderly woman asked.

"I'm about 6 months, only a few to go" Helga said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Well congratulations sweetheart, you take care of that little one you hear. That is what kept us together all this time" The elderly man said with a smile as he kissed his wife.

"Can I ask you something? How long have you all been married?" Helga asked as she gave them a curious look.

"Next week will be 58 years, and I could not ask for a better life than with this doll" The old man said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to giggle as he kissed her cheek. It made Helga smile, almost bringing a tear to her eye.

"Sweetie, never forget the one important thing in a relationship. Always be honest and faithful with that one special person, and you will live in Everest wonder and happiness" the old lady said as Helga nodded. She hugged both of them as she gathered her things and waved goodbye.

Helga had finished her shopping at the market and was walking through the park, heading to her car in the park. She soon became winded, needing to sit down by the river and relax. She loved the way the day came out. It was a beautiful shade of blue, mixed with the perfect amount of white cloud. She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth.

"Hello Helga, funny seeing you here" Lila said as she took a seat next to Helga

"Hello Lila, are you sure you want to be talking to me right now? If Arnold finds out, its game over" Helga said as she sat up and looked over at Lila. Lila looked like her normal self, always thinking she was the best

"Well he wont know if you don't tell him. Don't you think he is controlling everything in your life. I mean we can't even talk before he wants to start a war within the city" Lila said as she got frustrated.

Helga only laughed at the comment. Lila could be special at any given moment.

"Lila, do you really think I would still be with him if he was like that. Come on now, quit throwing lies out there because all it is doing is making you look even worse. Now Please leave, I need to get up and get back home" Helga said as she started to get up. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, before everything started going dizzy. She fell to the ground on her side, curling into a ball to protect the baby.

She soon felt a fury of kicks land on her back and her arms as she tried everything to protect her unborn child.

"YOU...DO NOT...DESERVE HIM...YOU AND YOUR BASTARD CHILD. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WEAKLING AND A WHORE, AND WE ARE GOING TO MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE ONE" Lila screamed as she kicked the back of helga's head.

Helga was drifting in and out of consciousness. She could feel every blow, but they were becoming farther away. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. (Italics for thoughts).

Whoever is up there, if you are watching me, please, protect my baby over me. Arnold will take care of him. I know he will. Please protect him (End thought)

Helga came back to consciousness, the kicking had stopped, she heard them running away. Who she saw next surprised her. It was the old couple from earlier. The elderly man had a pistol drawn as he ran to scare them off. The elderly lady had knelt down with a few bystanders to protect Helga. Helga couldn't help but cry.

"It's ok dearest, the ambulance is on the way. Stay here with me" the elderly lady said with a soothing ton as she looked at Helga. Helga looked up and smiled as she took a jagged breath.

"Th...thank..you" Helga said with few breaths, before she finally passed out from the pain.

Arnold was sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork. The Marine Corps decided he was best needed near home and thanks to his years of dedication to the Marines, he had been given a desk job at the recruiting center. His phone rang when he finished with a client.

"Corporal Shortman, how may I help you?" Arnold said into the receiver. He listened to the doctor tell him about the incident. He nearly dropped the phone, but he needed more information.

"Which hospital...ok...got it...i'm on my way, let her know that. Thank you" Arnold said as he slammed the phone onto the receiver. His colleagues were sitting in the other room talking when he ran in. Arnold explained the situation to them, causing them all to grab their things. They were all rushing out the door and into the van so they could get Arnold to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital with 15 minutes. Arnold ran out and into the emergency room calmed him down as he asked them about Helga.

"Calm down Marine...the doctors are helping her. When I know more, the doctor will come and get you. Please sit down and relax, before you find yourself in a bed here yourself" The nurse said. Arnold began to calm down as the other Marines walked in behind him. They all sat down together, not saying anything, just waiting for any news.

They waited for hours, the time on the clock ticking by every second. Arnold could only stare, hoping everything was going to be alright.

"Arnold Shortman" the doctor called his name from the door. Arnold immediately shot up and walked over to the doctor.

"How is she doc? Is she going to be ok" Arnold asked as he gave the doctor a worried look.

"She was beaten up pretty good, a lot of good marks on her from several feet. We already have pictures and everything for police" The Doctor said as Arnold breathed a sigh of relief, until his mind thought to something else.

"The baby, please tell me the bab-" Arnold was interrupted by the doctor holding up his hand.

"The baby is fine, thankfully Ms. Pataki was smart to roll into a ball and use her arms to take most of the damage. The baby is alive and has a steady heartbeat and is expected to be perfectly healthy" The doctor said. Arnold and his colleagues all breathed a sigh of relief as they patted Arnold on the back.

"Can I see her?" Arnold asked, praying it was a good answer.

"Yes you can, you all can. Follow me" the doctor said, motioning them all to follow. They all went through the double doors and towards the room. Arnold was shaking, worried hell about the love of his life. When they got to her room, she was sleeping softly. Bruises covered her body. He stopped, his legs not wanting to move. The other Marines patted him on the back.

"It's okay man, we'll pull security. We got your back" One of them said. Arnold nodded. He slowly walked into the room as his breathing got heavy. There was Helga, the person who he had fallen in love with. He took a breath to calm his nerves as he brushed her hair away from her face.

She weakly opened her eyes to see him standing there, right by her side.

"Hey you" Helga said weakly as she took Arnold's hand. He was choked to see she was even awake.

"Hey yourself, relax your ok. You are in the hospital, you got beaten pretty good" Arnold said as he kissed her head. Helga's hand felt down to her stomach, worrying of what might had happened.

"The baby is fine Helga. They already checked and he looks perfectly healthy" Arnold said as Helga let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Arnold asked. Helga only nodded.

"It was her, Arnold. Her and her gang" Helga said as Arnold knew who she was talking about.

"Lila" Arnold said as his anger grew inside him. Helga could only nod. He knew what had to be done. The time was now.

"I'll be back soon honey, got to go take care of some business" Arnold said as he leaned down and softly kissed Helga. She nodded and smiled, knowing what was going to happen.

Arnold walked out of the room and gathered his friends as he filled them in. 2 guys stayed back and provided security for Helga's room, making sure no one if they were not a member of Hospital staff, would be going in there.

Arnold and the others rushed out of the ER and back to the van, knowing what needed to happen, and what was going to happen. No matter what.

 _ **~Well that went dark, really dark. but it gave that extra hype and twist that felt warranted. It was a little longer than expected, but these next few chapters are going to be like that. I think we are going to make this long term, but still deciding on that. Thank you all again for the reviews, and especially Nep2unne. You all rock. And to think I did not think this was going to last, but you have all change that. Thanks again and catch you on the next one~**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Justice Is A Taste SO Sweet

_**~Wow, I can't believe it. 10 chapters. This is a big one for me, since I never have gotten into writing a story just like this. Thank you all for being such great supporters throughout all of this. You guys are wonderful, absolutely wonderful. So for this one, we finally get to see something done with a horrible little pest. and I am not saying any names, even though I won't have to. But I have got some bigger plans up ahead with this, once that will really make everything pop. Hope you all enjoy the read~**_

Chapter 10 - Justice is A Taste So Sweet

Arnold rode in the van with the other Marines, his fists clenched until they were pure white. One of the other Marines had called 911 and given them Lila's address. The Operator said that the police would be there shortly. As they pulled up, the cops already had the apartment complex surrounded. Lila and her gang of friends were shouting something until they were taken down by police. When Arnold hopped out of the van, he could see them coming out. He locked eye with Lila, who was kicking and screaming.

"ARNOLD, ARNOLD, PLEASE HELP. YOU WERE ALWAYS HELPING ME BACK IN SCHOOL, PLEASE HELP ME NOW!" Lila screamed at Arnold as he walked over to the squad car where she was put into.

"Why didn't you listen Lila, I didn't want anything to do with you or your pussy ass gang. Now look where you are. You attack the one person that I love and who is the mother of my child. She is in the hospital right now and all because of you" Arnold said with a serious tone in his voice.

"I ATTACKED THE BITCH CAUSE SHE DOES NOT DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU, YOU ARE THE SWEETEST GUY I KNOW. NOW YOU ARE WITH THE ONE PERSON WHO I ABSOLUTELY DESPISE" Lila screamed at him.

She spit through the open window, hitting Arnold in the forehead. He took a step back, wiping the spit from his face.

"Take her away officers, she has nothing else to say" Arnold said as the officer nodded and drove off. Lila screamed at Arnold with fury in her voice as the car went out of sight. Everything began to settle down.

He returned to the hospital 30 minutes later, after giving his statement to the police. He also was pressing charges and wanted to make sure she got the maximum amount of time with everything that had been done. He walked down the hall to Helga's new room, where the Marines were still posted.

He had thanked them for what they did and they both shook his hand. He walked in to see Helga rubbing her belly, a smile across her face. Arnold smiled as he walked over and placed his hand on hers, kissing her head gently.

"I'm glad that you two are okay" Arnold said in a soft voice.

"Me too, everything taken care of now?" Helga asked with a curious look on her face.

"Don't worry. Lila was arrested along with her friends. I made it clear that they will be getting the maximum punishment for this. I just can't believe they attacked you" Arnold said as he felt a kick on her belly. They looked at each other and smiled.

The doctor came in a few minutes later, a smile on her face.

"Hello Helga, how are we feeling?" Dr. Hicks said with a smile as she closed the door.

"Better, but still a little sore, is everything okay with the baby?" Helga asked with a worried look on her face.

"All the test results look normal, but to be on the safe side I am going to just do a quick ultrasound to make sure the little one is ok" Dr. Hicks said as she pulled the machine closer, putting the gel and wand on Helga's stomach. The baby soon came into the picture, moving around like he was at a rave. Arnold could not help but feel a tear form at his eye, which he wiped away.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Hicks asked. They both nodded with eagerness. She searched for a minute and smiled as she stopped, taking a quick picture before the baby moved again.

"There it is, see that there Mr. Shortman. It's a boy. Congratulations" Dr. Hicks said as they were in shock. A boy. Arnold became the happiest man alive at that exact moment.

"Well he looks like he got my dance moves, so I think he looks alright" Arnold said that caused the two ladies to chuckle.

"Well you are correct there. he looks perfectly healthy. Heart rate looks good, fluid around him is normal. And I really don't see any cause for concern. If you two ever need anything, call my office and they will get you in" Dr. Hicks said as she handed them her card. They shook her hand before she left the room.

"A boy, it's going to be a boy, we might need to think of a name" Helga said as she wipe a tear away. Arnold nodded as he quickly thought of a name.

"How about Gabriel? Gabriel Onyx Shortman" Arnold said with a smile on his face.

"I like that, has a nice ring to it" Helga said as she brought Arnold into a kiss as he took a seat next to her, thankful everything was going to be ok.

—3 weeks later—

Arnold and Helga sat in the courtroom, talking amongst themselves as they sat behind the prosecutor. They had been at trial every day for the last week and a half. Everyday had been a strain on their relationship, but they were not about to give up everything. The Jury re-entered and everyone rose from their seats for them. Once they were seated, the bailiff handed the judge a piece of paper, then passed it back to the bailiff.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict?" The Judge said with a thunderous voice.

"We have your honor" The woman said as she stood, while the others sat.

"Please read your verdict" The judge said.

"On the count of assault in the second degree, we find the defendant guilty. For 2 counts of attempted murder, we find the defendant guilty. On the count of resisting arrest, we find the defendant guilty" The woman said as Lila's eyes filled with tears.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, thank you for your cooperation and time with this case. You are hereby dismissed. All Rise" the judge said as the jury filed out of the courtroom.

"Ms. Sawyer, please rise" The judge said as everyone sat back down. She was trying to hold back the tears in her eyes as she stood.

"Ms. Sawyer, the fact that you were willing to attack a woman who was 6 months pregnant, with no regard to human life at all, makes me sick to my stomach. Is there anything you would like to say before your sentenced is carried out?" The Judge asked as Lila took a deep breath.

"Only for the fact that the justice system is just as fucked up as the military is the reason that I am here today. The broad over there with her bastard child can't even fight back, so what good is she to this world" Lila said as she pushed her lawyer away from her, who was trying to get her to shut up.

"I don't regret a single thing we have done, and if it weren't for being arrested, I would have made sure that baby would have been killed" Lila said as her voice filled with rage.

The judge could only shake his head. He was just surprised that someone who was once as loving as her could be this destroyed inside.

"Ms. Lila Sawyer, with the evidence presented to the jury and myself over this case, and with your disregard for human life other than your own, I hereby sentence you to life without the possibility of parole at the Hillwood Women's Correctional Facility. This court is adjourned" The Judge said as he banged the gavel.

Lila was taken away. One of her group members got the same fate as her for the men's side of the prison. Her other two members both got the death penalty. It was a good day. Arnold and Helga walked outside and smiled as they breathed in freedom. They both smiled as they go into the car, passing by all of the reporters with no idea that they were there. They got into the car and drove off back towards home.

 _ **~Well Lila is officially done for now. No more, yay! The next chapter will be sped up a few months, right as Helga is going to have the baby. It won't be long, but it will be nice and sweet. Now that we have that out of the way, we are going to change things up yet again. What will the twist be? Will it be something with Arnold, Helga, the gang, or will everything play out nice and smooth. Who knows? Tune in next time for the continuation of How Things have Changed. Until Next time, thank you all so much!~**_


	11. Chapter 11 - The Moment

_**~Hello everyone and welcome back. Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 10! Woo, what a doozie. But this one should be a little better and also a tad shorter for what we are used to. I Don't do it often, but we could all use a break from evil and anger. Hope you all enjoy and can't wait to see you on the next one!~**_

Chapter 11 - The Moment

Arnold and Helga lay in their new king sized bed. It was the greatest thing they had ever slept on. She laid there, snuggled up to Arnold with a smile on her face. She felt the need to go to the bathroom. She sighed as she got up from her resting spot to hit the toilet.

When she got back to the bedroom she had sighed as she laid onto her back. She felt a sharp pain in her belly, followed by a good amount of water coming from between her legs. It was happening, It was time.

"Arnold...wake up, its time" Helga said as she shook him violently. He was instantly awake when he heard what she said.

"Time to go then" Arnold said as he quickly got up and throw on his cargo shorts and shoes, thankful they were slip ons. Arnold helped Helga down the stairs and into the Packard, reminding her of her breathing.

Arnold quickly ran into the house and grabbed the bags, hauling them out to the car. He quickly got in and floored it when Helga started having a contraction.

"Hold on Helga, we are almost there, whatever you do, don't push" Arnold said in a serious tone as he dropped the pedal to the floor.

He noticed a pair of blue lights chasing after him, but he couldn't stop, not now. He pulled out his cell phone and called 911. As he explained the situation to the operator, the cops moved past him, providing escort for him as they gave him a thumbs up from the window.

Helga screamed as she had another contraction. Slowly subsiding as they pulled in front of the ER, where several nurses were waiting with everything they needed.

They quickly pulled Helga out of the car and put her into the wheelchair, getting her upstairs as fast as possible. One of the nurses stayed behind to help Arnold with the bags. The cops wished him luck as they shook hands. Once they got upstairs, he could hear Helga all the way down the hall.

When he got in there, they quickly put a gown on Arnold and moved him over to where he could take Helga's hand. She looked at him with pain in her eyes, pleading to him for it to stop. All he could do was smile at her, brushing the now sweat soaked hair from her face.

"You can do this Helga, I'm always here with you" Arnold said as Helga smiled and nodded, panting from the exercise.

"Okay momma, I want one more good push, everything you got now" The doctor said as Helga began pushing. She pushed with with everything she had, screaming at the top of his lungs.

She stopped pushing when the doctor told her to stop. At first they didn't hear anything, making the young couple worry. But soon the room was filled with sounds of baby cries.

The doctor held him up and smiled.

"Congrats you two, its a beautiful healthy boy" The Doctor said as the nurses wrapped him up in a blanket after cleaning him up. When he was brought to Helga's Arms, he stopped crying. He looked up at both of them, his eyes going wide as he processed everything that was going on around him.

He began to laugh as Arnold took him in his arms. His son curled up into a ball and fell asleep, causing Arnold to let out a small chuckle. Helga was asleep on the bed as a nurse walked in.

"Excuse me sir, just need to do some quick paperwork. Have you all thought of a name?" The nurse asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes. Gabriel. Gabriel Onyx Shortman" Arnold said as his son yawned and repositioned, getting comfortable within his fathers arms.

The nurse went through other basic paperwork and handed them to him, congratulating them before she left.

"Welcome to the big world, little one. Glad you could join the party" Arnold said as he softly kissed his short rounded head, the same head he had when he was born. Arnold leaned back within the rocking chair, making sure his so was covered. He leaned his head back and smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _ **~Well I told you it would be short. I just wanted that special moment to be there for Arnold and Helga. Yay! I hope everyone has been enjoying the story, soon it is all going to change. Thank you all for being supportive of all of this. it truly means a lot. Don't forget to keep those reviews coming in. The next chapter is going be about 9 months from Gabriel's birth and for a good reason. Hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to keep those reviews coming. Thanks again~!**_


	12. Chapter 12 - A Darkness Inside

_**~Hello everyone, hope you all enjoyed that lovely chapter. Gabriel Onyx Shortman is now part of the family. But now Arnold will have to face some demons of his own. How will it all play out? well tune in to find out! Sorry it has taken me so long to update this, been dealing with getting sick and work and is a doozy, but hopefully I will be uploading some chapters as well. I should be getting some more content out cause I got some other Ideas for this story as well. Also looking at starting up a few more as well, I will have to see what I come up with. Thanks for reading!**_

Chapter 12 - A Darkness Inside

The nice summer day was filled with the neighborhood at Arnold and Helga's. They were having a barbecue, and the neighborhood was invited. Everyone was having a great time, enjoying the weather and soaking up the wonderful weather.

Arnold stood off to the side talking with a few other people. He was happy with the turnout. HE saw Helga over with the girls, holding Gabriel as he squirmed around and smiled, thinking it was playtime. Gabriel looked over and saw his father, causing him to smile. Gabriel was 9 months old and was already trying to walk around. He was still having issues, but he was trying his little butt off.

He was squirming in Helga's Arms, trying to get down. Helga set him down and held his hands in the air. Gabriel look up at Helga, and then back at Arnold. Arnold bent down towards the ground, to where he was near Gabriel's height. He had a feeling what was going to happen next, and it almost brought a tear to his eye.

Gabriel took one last look at Helga, smiling as his feet began going up and down. Helga was talking to one of the other girls and made sure Gabriel was still there. She stopped talking and looked down when she felt his little fingers let go as he took his first few steps. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him as he headed towards Arnold, who was encouraging him.

He took it step by step, allowing his body to get a good rhythm along with his steps. He had fallen a few times, which was normal. Helga almost wanted to run to him to pick him up, but Arnold held up his hand for her to stop. She didn't like it, but she would have to trust him. Every time he fell, Gabriel would get back up, wanting to get to his fathers arms.

"Come on little man, you can do it" Arnold said quietly as Gabriel made his way to him. Gabriel smiled as he finally reached his father, holding out his arms, begging to be picked up. Arnold scooped him up and snuggled his boy. Everyone clapped and cheered. He was glad to see Gabriel progressing farther everyday. Helga came up and smiled, wrapping herself around her two boys as he kissed them both. After a while, Gabriel became tired and slowly passed out on Arnold's shoulder, causing the couple to giggle. Gerald and Phoebe offered to take him inside and lay him down, which didn't bother the couple at all.

Arnold went over to the cooler and grabbed a beer. He took a few good swigs as he went to see Harold on the grill. They talked and chatted for a while, while Helga talked with a few of the girls. Arnold felt something nearby. He couldn't tell what it was. It didn't feel right. He saw nothing out of the usual, so he shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching the grill. He saw the flames dance, writing a ballad in the air.

Arnold's eyes grew wide and his arm began to shake. He could feel it now, the darkness that was consuming his body, but more importantly, consuming his sanity.

 _Screams filled the air throughout the attack. Arnold weaved from building to building, trying to find anyone alive. Bullets ping all around them as it came down from the mountain like a spring rain._

 _"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME"_

 _"I CAN'T SEE, I CANT FUCKING SEE"_

 _"COME AND GET IT MOTHERFUC-"_

 _"WE NEED IMMEDIATE CLOSE AIR SUPPORT AT HILLTOP ALPHA,BRAVO, AND CHARLIE, DANGER CLOSE. I REPEAT DANG-"_

 _HE saw so much death going on around him, he saw the flames dance in the air as he prayed it would all be over._

 _He ran out and found the nearest soldier, dragging him back to safety. He did this several times, hoping they would all be saved._

Arnold was fighting, trying to get free, until Harold had a hold on him and had brought him to the ground. He somehow managed to wiggle free and tried to run off, but was brought down by Harold again.

Arnold curled into a ball, feeling the darkness attacking him.

 _"You didn't help us Arnold"_

 _"Shortman, how could you let us die like that?"_

 _"You call yourself a soldier? You are nothing"_

 _"We are dead because of you Arnold"_

The voices were relentless in attacking Arnold. He began clawing at his head to get them out, slapping himself multiple times to try and get them to go away.

Helga came to the rescue just in time. She took over from Harold and had smacked him a couple of times across the face. He slowly came to, looking up at Helga, who was straddling him. her eyes showed the pain he felt. He slowly leaned up and kissed her softly, bringing her into a hug. He was panting like crazy as he began to cry on her shoulder.

"I...need help Helga, I need help bad" Arnold said as she ran her hand over his back, trying to comfort him.

He could no longer deal with this alone. it was time something was done. A darkness was inside of him, and he wanted it gone.

 _ **~Well well, Arnold had the worst attack of PTSD yet. Wonder how he will handle it. Still looking ahead with this story, I would like to keep this one going for a good bit, maybe bring in more of the other characters as well. if you all have any suggestions on how you might want to see things go, pitch it to me. Anything I can do to help out I will. Thank you all again for reading and hope you all are enjoying. I am going to try and keep them a little longer, depending on how I feel. Until Next time, enjoy!~**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Time Is All We Have

**_~Hope everyone is well. I knew it was going to get a little dark, but this chapter will hopefully bring some more light to what is going on. Also looking at making a few spinoffs of this story. There might be one of them as they are graduating high school, or even one of Rhonda and Harold. Who knows. let me know what you think. Until next time, enjoy!~_**

Chapter 13 - Time Is All We Have

Arnold sat in the chair of the plane as he flipped through the magazine, waiting for takeoff. He had been gone for 7 months, and he could not wait to see his family. He carried something heavy in his pocket. Something he would be saving for later.

"Ladies and gentleman, we apologize for the delay, just a little bit backup of traffic here on the runway. We are scheduled to take off next, and we thank you for being patient with us. Thank you all for flying with us today and Stewardesses, please prepare the cabin for departure" The first officer had said over the intercom.

7 months is all Arnold could think about. 7 months away from Helga and Gabriel. Oh he missed them, and he couldn't wait to hold them once again. They talked almost every night, dying to be in each others arms. He didn't like it, but it had to be done

Arnold was in therapy, taking the war to his PTSD. He originally did not want to be away from his family this long, but he needed to.

Once in the air, the captain gave the ok for electronic devices to be used. He grabbed his headphones and plugged in his music, allowing himself to drift off into a nice nap.

He was awoken by a small, gentle shake. It was the steward, a smile across his face.

"Excuse me sir, we will be landing in a few minutes. I'm going to need you to put that away" he said with a smile as Arnold acknowledged. turning off his music and putting it within his lap.

They descended into the city rather quickly, landing at the airport, with plenty of time to spare. He smiled as he walked off, seeing Helga and Gabriel, looking at something in one of the windows. He just stood there and smiled. Gabriel had gotten bigger, and he was walking on his own with no issues, and starting to talk. Gabriel turned around to see who was looking at them. His eyes lit up with glee.

"DDDDAAAAAADDDDDIIIEEEEE" Gabriel screamed as he ran towards Arnold, his arms open wide out. Helga turned at the same time and smiled. Arnold met him halfway, dropping his bags and fell to his knees as he scooped Gabriel up into a big hug. Gabriel giggled as he wrapped his arms around Arnold's neck.

Arnold brought him up off the ground as he got back up to standing. Helga came over and joined in on the hug, giving Arnold a kiss. A kiss she had been saving for 7 months.

"I'm so glad your back" Helga said with a smile on her face as she rested her head on Arnold's, chest.

I am too, you don't know how bad I missed you" Arnold said as he made sure the precious item was in his pocket. Helga took Gabriel as Arnold collected his bags. They walked out of the airport and into the parking lot. Arnold threw his bags in the back as Helga strapped in Gabriel. Once he was finished, they hopped in the car and drove down the road.

Arnold stared out the window, the sight of the city bringing back memories.

"Well how was it?" Helga asked as she took his hand. Arnold smiled at her as he squeezed her hand.

"It was actually nice, I learned a lot and I helped a few people along the way as well" Arnold said with as he sighed.

"How do you feel?" Helga asked as she made a right turn.

"I feel good..pretty good" Arnold said with a unknown voice.

"Seriously, how do you feel?" Helga asked with a more serious tone. Arnold knew that tone, and he also knew better than to play with that fire. He took a deep breath as he looked over at her.

"It has been rough, they love going deep into your head to find it. Some nights there was no sleep. But I can pull through, especially with you here" Arnold said as he gave Helga a smile. he looked back to see Gabriel passed out from the excitement. He chuckled as he enjoyed the road, feeling the warm sun on his body.

"I haven't had an attack for over 4 months now" Arnold said with a small smile.

"Well thats good, hopefully it will go even longer" Helga said as her fingers flowed through his hair.

When they pulled into the drive and parked the car. They gathered all of their things. Helga grabbed Gabriel as Arnold grabbed his bags.

Helga went and put Gabriel upstairs for a nap, which he loved. When she walked back downstairs, she saw Arnold, standing by the sink with a cold beer in his hands.

"What if I wanted one of those?" Helga said in a girly pouty voice, causing them both to laugh. Arnold had already gotten her one out. He handed it to her, causing her to laugh even harder as she folded into his body.

Once they had calmed down from their laughing attack, they embraced each other with a soft kiss.

"You don't know how much I missed you" Arnold whispered as she blushed. Helga kissed him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I think I can guess how bad it was for you" Helga said with a smirk. Arnold looked deeply into her eyes, knowing what was coming next. They had been dating for over a year, going on 2. They had a son, and he wanted them to be a family. He set down his drink and took Helga by the face.

"Helga, there is something I want to ask you. You have truly been there for me. You have guided me and you have been there for us. I want this to grow, something far more magical is here. I can feel it. I want us to grow old together, to smile as we see Gabriel off to college or whatever he plans to do with his life. What I am trying to ask is" Arnold said as he got down on one knee, pulling that special surprise out of the box, showcasing a beautiful diamond ring.

Helga gasped as she saw the ring, they way the diamond glistened in the sunlight, took her heart by storm. She felt tears in her eyes as she covered her mouth. Arnold could only smile.

"Helga Pataki, will you marry me?" Arnold asked. It took Helga a moments to answer. Those moments felt like years to Arnold. His heart rate increased as she finally, took his hand, nodding her hand as the tears flowed from her eyes. He jumped up and took her into a big hug, kissing her softly.

He felt a tug on his jeans as he slipped the ring onto Helga's finger. He looked down and smiled to see Gabriel, wanting to be picked up.

"What do you think little man, ready for a big day soon" Arnold said as Gabriel nodded with a smile on his face. They all hugged, smiling as their family was finally coming together.

 ** _~Well its about time. Sorry again for why it took me so long to get this chapter done. Had a few other things going on as well. I will be doing this story along with 2 other stories. Hope you all have enjoyed it so far. Next one i feel another twist, this time on Helga's side. Who knows what will happen, tune in to find out. Thank you all for reading. Enjoy!~_**


	14. Chapter 14 - Rebuilding Burnt Bridges

_**~Hey Everyone. Sorry it has been so long since I have written anything. Work has kept me on 10 hour shifts and I am also balancing school in with this as well which is making it harder. But hope everyone is well. Running low on Ideas for the story here, and if you can think of something you would want to see incorporated, just let me know in the reviews. Also check out a few other stories as well. Hope you all enjoy!~**_

Chapter 14 - Rebuilding Burnt Bridges

Helga and Arnold sat in the living room, looking through some wedding catalogs of different items that they were going to have at their wedding. Gabriel sat in the living room floor, playing with his toys.

"So how about we go with this design for the tables and then this design for the cake" Helga said as Arnold looked at both of them.

"Looks good to me, I think we can get that to work" Arnold said with a smile as he kissed Helga's cheek. The smiled at each other as they stopped to see Gabriel moving around the floor.

Helga heard her phone ring and sighed. She grabbed it and left the room as Arnold got down on the floor to play with Gabriel.

"Hello, this is Helga" She said as she answered the call.

"Why hello baby sister, how are you? It has been so long since we have seen each other. How long has it been, a few months now?" Olga said into the phone in her always preppy voice. Helga could only sigh and shake her head, a small chuckle.

"Good to hear from you too Olga, and actually more like a few years" Helga said with a smile as she leaned against the wall.

"Oh wow has it really? Gosh, time flies so much. How come you never call anymore?" Olga asks.

"Its called being a nurse Olga, they keep me on a pretty busy schedule, plus Ive been dealing with a lot lately" Helga said, trying to confuse her sister.

"Helga, did you meet somebody? Oooohhhhhh, whats his name, what does he do for a living? Is he cute? Does he want kids?" Olga went on with the questions, causing Helga to laugh.

"Easy Olga, don't hurt yourself now. But the thing is you already have met him. We went to school together, He is a Marine and has been for about 6 years now. He is definitely cute. And the Kids thing is a whole different story" Helga said as Olga tried to decipher everything.

"Now you have me intrigued. Why don't you and this mystery man come over for dinner at Moms and we can discuss it there" Olga said with a smile.

"Is mom still around? I haven't heard from here since her and Bob Split up" Helga said as she walked around the hallway.

"Yes she is Helga, and she is actually doing great. She doesn't try to sleep all day, and just got a new job" Olga said with happiness in her voice. It made Helga smile. It was good to hear that Miriam was doing better.

"So how about tonight. Say around 6 for dinner?" Olga asked with a smile.

"Yea that sounds great, let mom know I said hi and we will catch up. I got a few surprises for you all" Helga said with a giggle.

"Baby sister, you know i really don't like surprises" Olga said.

"This one I think you will like Olga, trust me" Helga said as they hung up the phone.

She walked back into the living room to see Arnold wrestling around with Gabriel, and it looked like Gabriel was winning. They calmed down after a few minutes and saw Helga standing there. Both of the boys were trying to catch their breath.

"Who was that on the phone?" Arnold asked with a smile.

"Believe it or not, it was Olga. So tonight around 6 we are going to go to my moms and have dinner" Helga said with a smile back to him.

"Ok, that would be nice. Does your family even know about me or Gabriel?" Arnold asked as he got off the floor and brushed himself off.

"Nope they don't which makes you two a surprise" Helga said as Arnold walked over and gave her a kiss.

They continued about their day, focusing on more stuff for the wedding and also relaxing for a while. Gabriel took a nap early in the day, which was nice and peaceful for Arnold and Helga.

Soon it was time to leave. Helga was getting Gabriel dressed as Arnold was throwing on his shoes. Arnold chose to wear a pair of blue jeans and a grey polo that was untucked, with a pair of Sneakers. Helga went with a simple tan sundress and lace up flip flops that really brought out the color in her skin. She had dressed Gabriel up in a pair of little blue jeans and a simple maroon shirt.

"Ready to go?" Arnold said as he grabbed his wallet and keys, making sure the front door was locked. Helga nodded as she picked up Gabriel and headed for the garage. Arnold made sure the place was locked up as Helga help get Gabriel into the car. They soon got into the car as well as Arnold reversed the Packard and closed the garage door.

They drove down the road, allowing the radio to play some Stevie Ray vaughn, One of Arnold's favorites. Arnold looked in the rear view mirror to see Gabriel dancing with the song. Helga looked back and chuckled as well. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"At least he has your taste in music" Helga said with a smile. Arnold could only smile as he drove down the road.

"You nervous?" Arnold asked Helga as he glanced over at her.

"No, its just been a while since I have seen my family. So curious more than anything" Helga said with as she looked at Arnold. A few minutes later they pulled in front of Helga's old home. They quickly got out of the car as Arnold grabbed Gabriel. They all walked up to the door as Helga hit the doorbell. A few moments later the door opened to Olga who was wearing an Apron over her clothes.

"Baby Sister, come in, come in. I have stuff in the kitchen I need to tend to" Olga said as she rushed them all in. Olga ran back into the kitchen as if she didn't even see Arnold and Gabriel.

Miriam came down from the upstairs in a pair of jeans and a green shirt, looking ten times better than the last time Helga had saw her.

"Well I'll be, theres my daughter. Come here you" Miriam said as she took Helga into a hug. Helga was happy to feel the embrace. it was good to have her Mom again. They pulled away as Miriam looked over at the Arnold and Gabriel.

"And who are these two young men?" Miriam asked.

"Mom, you remember Arnold from school right? Well Me and Him have been dating and now we are kinda stepping things up" Helga said as she held out her hand, showing her the engagement ring. Miriam gasped when she saw it and looked at Arnold, then down at Gabriel.

"Wow Helga. I had no idea. And does that mean that this little guy is..." Miriam paused as she looked at Helga.

"Yes mom, your right. He's our son, and your grandson" Helga said as Miriam felt a tear in her eye. She knelt down closer to his height as he stayed by Arnold's legs. Gabriel wasn't sure about it all. He looked back at Arnold who smiled and gave him a nod. Gabriel just gave a big smile as he moved over and gave him grandmother a hug. Everything was looking great and they had only been in the door for a few minutes.

They moved into the Kitchen where Olga was finishing getting everything setup for dinner. She finished moving around and took off her Apron.

"So i thought I heard some good new out there, but no one told me yet" olga said with a smile on her face.

"Well Olga, this is going to be a bit of a change I know, but Arnold here are getting married" Helga said as she moved next to Arnold.

Olga looked at her with a shocked look on her face. Olga could hardly make out any words. All she could do was walk up and hug Helga.

Gabriel began pulling on Olga's shirt, causing her to look down. As she did, he held up his hands as if he wanted to be picked up. Olga looked confused until Arnold picked him up and brought him to Olga's eye level.

"You wanna say hi to Aunt Olga. Olga this is Gabriel, your nephew" Arnold said as Gabriel moved into Olga's arms. She was surprised alright, but took to him like everyone else who love him. They all went and sat at the table as Miriam grabbed the food out of the oven, bringing it to the table.

Soon plates were already full of food and everything was being passed around.

"So Arnold, it has been so long since I have seen you, what is going on with your life?" Miriam ask as she took a bite of food.

"Well I'm not sure if Helga told you, but after high school, everyone was off going to college and I wanted something different. So I went and joined the Marine Corps. And that has been the last 6 years now" Arnold said as he took another bite of his meal.

"So you decided to do something no one else around here could do right?" Olga asked with a smile. Arnold could only nod, his mouth full of food.

"Did you happen to go overseas?" Olga asked as she picked at her food, curious to what his answer was. Arnold had not though about that for a long time. He wiped his mouth with his napkin as he nodded at Olga.

"3 times. 3 very long years over there" Arnold said with a sigh. He shook the thought from his head and continued eating. He did not want to go down that road. Olga took the silence after that as a reason to not ask him anymore.

"So have any of you heard from Bob at all?" Helga asked as she fed Gabriel another bite.

"No sweetie, ever since I kicked him out and we got a divorce is the last I heard from him, were you wanting to invite him to the wedding?" Miriam said as she looked over at Helga.

"I have been thinking about, but I just don't know. Something we will have to discuss I guess" Helga said with a shrug. They continued to make small talk and eat, finishing their meals as they headed into the living room. Miriam stayed behind and did the dishes in no time. She joined them in the living room as they spent the night talking and catching up. Gabriel had already curled up on Arnold and fell asleep in his arm, just like he always did.

"I guess Gabriel said enough fun for today" Olga said with a chuckle. Everyone agreed as it was time to head home. They all hugged each other and said their goodbyes as they left. Arnold and Helga soon got home and took Gabriel up to bed. Soon they laid down and smiled at each other.

"Well that was a good time, glad we went" Helga said with a smile as she kissed Arnold

"Yea it was, I was surprised to see how well your mom was doing" Arnold said with a smile

Helga nodded as she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

 ** _~Well hope you all enjoyed. Sorry it took me so long, work has had me on 10 hour days lately and mixing in school, but I promise I will get more in. The ending is coming up soon for this story, which is a shame cause I have really enjoyed writing this, might come up with a few more. If you have any ideas, please let me know. Would love to get some Ideas flowing. Until Next Time!~_**


	15. Chapter 15 - Big Bob's Beepers

_**~Welcome everyone, sorry it has been ages since I have been able to post. Work had me off 10 hour workdays for a while, but then that came right back. So dealing with that and I am also switching majors at school, which is proving more difficult than what it should be, but I am going in for writing instead of game design. But enough of that. I have got a good schedule this weekend so I should be getting these two updated. Also have another Hey Arnold Fan Fic in the works so that should be getting up this weekend as well. If there is anything you would like to see added in this story, let me know. Already have a few Ideas, but would like some more. Thanks again for all the support that you have given. Really enjoyed it. Until next time, enjoy!~**_

Chapter 15 - Big Bob's Beepers

Helga sighed as she flipped through the channels while she sat on the couch. There was hardly anything on, and for her day off, it looked like it was going to be uneventful.

Gabriel was upstairs taking a nap, which is the one part of the day he loved. Arnold had gotten called into the office to help out with the paperwork of a recruit. She could never understand him. How could he go through so much paperwork and be fine at the end of the day.

She finally conceded and turned on a sitcom that hit the next channel. She shrugged as she got up and went to the kitchen to grab a drink and figure out dinner. She heard the Show cut to commercial break.

"Hey folks Big Bob Pataki here and I want you to come down for our annual fall cleanup special. Thats right folks, if you buy one beeper, we will give you the 2nd one 50 percent off. So Come on down to Big Bobs beeper emporium and see for yourself why Big Bobs B eepers is the best in the entire country"

The voice echoed in Helga's mind, causing her to gasp. She hadn't heard that voice in years, and he sounded just like before. She heard the commercial play its music before moving onto the next commercial. Helga quickly put down her drink and walked back into the living room, grabbing her laptop and searching for Bobs Beepers. She quickly found the address and wrote it down.

Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to go and see her father, the man who did not even know who she was until she left home. he did have his moments of actually being a dad to Helga, but part of her worried.

"What would he even think of Arnold? Or Gabriel for that matter?" Helga said as she closed the laptop and put it to the side, leaning back against the couch. She sat there and though for a moment, not knowing what was going on.

Out of nowhere, she heard a loud thump, followed by a giggle. Gabriel was up to something, she had figured that out. She heard the thump again and it got louder. Helga got up and walked over to the stairs to see Gabriel sliding down the steps of the stairs on his butt. Every time he made a thump by hitting the step, he would laugh.

"Sometimes Gabriel you are a spitting image of your father" Helga said as she watched Gabriel finish the stairs. He got up and went over to Helga, wrapping his little arms around her leg. She knew that look on his face.

"Lemme guess, you're hungry?" Helga said as Gabriel gave a big nod. Helga chuckled as she picked him up and headed to the kitchen.

"I knew I was right, you are a spitting image of your father" Helga said with a smile.

Helga sat there with Gabriel as they ate their lunch. Helga had given Gabriel cheese and crackers since that was his favorite, with some juice. Her mind was racing with thoughts of her father. She ate her lunch and looked over at Gabriel, who was munching away on his crackers. She decided that she needed to see him. She needed to see her father in order to get the answers she has been looking for. Helga opened the phone and dialed Arnold's number. She heard it ring several times before it went to voicemail.

"Hey Arnold, its me. Hey, um I saw my Dad's commercial on TV today and Ive had a bug kinda crawl up me to go see him. Its a few hours drive and I am going to take Gabriel with me. Give me a call later and I can explain more. You always talk about me getting out and going to do something crazy and adventurous, so here we go. Love you Arnold, talk soon. Bye" Helga said as she hung up the phone

Now she needed to get ready. She grabbed Gabriel and took him upstairs, getting him a bag packed for a few days, just in case. She also packed her self a bag as well. She locked up the house and loaded the bags and Gabriel in the car. She got in after Gabriel was all strapped in and set to go. She buckled herself in and started the engine. She looked back at Gabriel, who gave her a weird salute, trying to imitate his dad. Helga could only chuckle.

"I guess my little Marine is ready huh?" Helga asked with a smile as she backed the car out and headed down the street, getting on the interstate toward their journey.

A few hours later, they finally ready silverton. It was a good drive, but Helga was feeling the nerves. She followed the directions and went deeper into the city. She finally found Big Bobs Beepers, sitting within a strip mall. It stood out from the other stores, kind of showing off in a way.

Helga parked the car as she got out, going to the other side and grabbing Gabriel out as well. It was pretty busy within the store. When they walked in, they were surprised.

Business was booming for beepers this time of year, and a good amount of people were within the store. Doctors Lawyers, city officials. She nodded her head out of impression.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" A young woman said from behind her. Helga turned around and smiled at the young worker.

"Yes I am actually hear to see Big Bob" Helga said as Gabriel looked around the store.

"I am sorry miss, Mr. Pataki does not meet with customers, is there something I can help you with?" The young woman said.

"Well we are not really customers, if you could let him know that his daughter is here that would be great" Helga said with a smile. The young girl nodded as she quickly went to a phone and dialed his number. She looked up to see his office. She soon set the phone down and smiled as she came back to Helga and nodded.

"If you would please follow me. Mr. Pataki will see you now" The young woman said. Helga nodded as she and Gabriel followed behind her. They went through a door to the back storage area that led to a stairwell. Once they climbed the stairwell, they young worker knocked at the door and let them in. Helga walked in with Gabriel on her hip.

"Thank you miss" Helga said as the young worker smiled, closing the door behind her. Big Bob sat at his desk, typing into his computer, almost not even realizing who was standing by the door.

"Hi dad, it's been a while" Helga said with a smile as Bob stopped typing, looking up with a curious look on his face. When he saw hers, he was shocked.

"Well if it isn't my youngest Helga, except you are not young and you are not little anymore" Big Bob said with a smile

"Well I am surprised you remember me this time" Helga said with a smirk.

"Well times are changing, and who would this little tiger be?" Bob asked with a smile as he knelt down to Gabriel's height.

"Well Dad, this is Gabriel Onyx Shortman, your grandson" Helga said as Bob looked up at Helga. His breathing became a little heavy as he looked back at Gabriel, who gave him a smile. Bob turned one of the chairs around in his office and sat down, trying to catch his breath.

"Well...looks like we have some catching up to do" Bob said as they both gave a small laugh, wondering where to even begin on this life story.

 _ **~Again if the title for this did not give it away, I don't know what will. Hope you all enjoyed. It was a little harder to write this episode of the story. If there is anything you want added, throw me an idea. Hope you all enjoyed and check out the other stories as well. As I stated before, I am starting another Hey Arnold Fan Fic that i think you all will love. Look at it as a prequel to this one and in the Teen years. Kinda get you hyped. Thank you all for reading and for the continued support. So how will Helga and Bob get along? How has Bob survived without the family? Only one way to find out. Tune in next time for the next chapter of Hey Arnold!~**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Relaxation

**_~Welcome back everyone. Sorry it has been so long since I have updated this story. Been dealing with some personal stuff and haven't really had the time. But this is mainly a filler chapter that gives a little relaxation to our two lovebirds, but adds some more. I have a few other ideas in mind with this but if you all have any ideas, please leave them in the reviews and I will see what my diabolical mind will come up with.~_**

 ** _~I will most likely have another chapter coming out with this one. my main goal is to update this story with two and my other story with at least two as well, but we will see how that goes since it is dead here at work.~_**

 ** _~Again, don't forget to leave a like or review below. Until then, enjoy!~_**

Chapter 16 -

Arnold was finishing some papers while at his desk, taking another swig of his coffee as he moved another stack into his completed bin. He heard his phone buzz with a voicemail. He quickly opened the voicemail to hear Helga's voice. He smiled as she explained everything to him. He put down the phone with a smile on his face and leaned back in his chair.

"Shortman, whats got you all happy" Captain Fisk asked as he came out, holding a cup of coffee himself.

"Oh, wife has gone out of town to see the family sir. Gives me the place to myself" Arnold said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"So who's bringing the beers?" Corporal Johnson said as everyone laughed.

"I'm on burger detail" Sergeant Hallman said as everyone.

"Well I guess its settled, my place tonight guys" Arnold said as everyone cheered. They continued on with work for a little while and hashed out the details as they went through the day.

Arnold didn't even realize that it was already close to 4 in the evening. Most of the others had already headed out and would be getting in touch with him tonight.

"Shortman, why are you still here? Call it a day, the rest can be done next week when we get back" Captain Fisk said with a smile as he popped his head out the door.

"Yes sir, just finished the last report. You still coming by tonight sir?" Arnold asked as he put some stuff away in his desk.

"Yea i'll be there, got run to the store first, but don't worry we will be there" Captain Fisk said as he locked up his office. Arnold finished putting things away as he got ready to enjoy his weekend.

They walked out and closed up the office, finally glad to see the others doing the same.

They talked for a minute outside as Arnold threw on his protective gear. They small talked for a minute till everyone dispersed. Arnold threw on his helmet and hopped on his bike. He gave the engine a second to warm up before he dropped it into first and headed out of the parking lot, moving onto the road and back towards home.

As he rode down the street, he took a moment to look back at everything that has happened. he thought back to his first ride in, how he met Helga and everyone after so many years apart. He was only surprised at Lila, how things easily took a turn for the worst. He quickly shook the bad thoughts off his mind as he focused on the road. But he felt his mind wander again. He didn't know what was going on, but he shook it off and continued down the road.

After Arnold had gotten home, he quickly got changed into some normal clothing, putting his uniform in the pile to be washed this weekend. He tied his tennis shoes as he heard his phone go off. He saw it was Johnson.

"Go Johnson, whats up?" Arnold said as he stood up

 _"Beers are in the back seat and we should be there within the next 15 minutes or so"_ Johnson said into the phone

"Sounds good, the rest should be coming by here in a bit. See ya guys soon" Arnold said with a smile as he hung up. He walked outside and started a small fire, seeing the sun beginning to work its way down to the horizon. The fire grew as he threw some wood on top of it, allowing it to slowly engulf the pit. Arnold smiled as he quickly cleaned out the grill and made sure it was all good. He had just put in fresh coals as Johnson and Hallman came from the other side of the fence.

"Getting lazy about getting that grill going, huh Sergeant?" Johnson said with a smile as they laughed.

"Well, you did say you were on burger detail, so shouldn't that be your job?" Arnold asked as Hallman laughed. They put the beers in the cooler as Captain Fisk came around the fence as well. They all greeted each other and pulled up a chair at the fire. Johnson kept his eye on the fire as they all shared stories about their time.

"So where did you find this old place Arnold? Figured you more for an apartment guy" Fisk asked as he took a swig.

"I grew up here, this was my grandparents place before they passed away" Arnold said as he took another swig of his beer. The thoughts of his grandparents and everyone else filled his mind. The good times and the bad times they had. He quickly shook it off and smiled as Johnson was starting another bonfire at the grill.

"Johnson you burn my burgers I swear I will have you doing PT for a full week" Fisk said as Johnson looked over.

"Yes sir, burning them extra crispy just for you" Johnson said with a giant smile on his face. Hallman and Arnold roared with laughter as they saw the look on Fisk's face. The captain could just only shake his head, wondering what the hell is wrong with this guy. Arnold felt his phone vibrate, telling him something was going on. He turned on the screen and saw he had a text message from Helga.

 _ **Hey Arnold how are things back home**_

 _ **-Things are going good. Got a couple of guys here from work. Burger and Beer night**_

 _ **Well that sounds good, hope you enjoy. Me and Dad are doing good, and Gabriel already loves him. He says he wants to talk to you soon.**_

 _ **-Okay that is not a problem. When do you think you will be back?**_

 _ **Probably going to be a until Sunday Morning, kinda wanna spend some time out here**_

 _ **-Thats my girl, don't worry I won't burn down the house, maybe a little, but not all the way**_

 _ **Don't do it football head, don't forget we live there now**_

 _ **-Haha love you too Helga, have fun and let me know if you need anything**_

 _ **Love you too Arnold, I will give you a call in the morning**_

Arnold could only smile as he killed his beer and brought in a fresh one. Johnson finally finished the burgers. Even though they all thought they would be burnt to a crisp, Johnson does know how to work a grill.

So Shortman, how is the youngin and Helga, and where are they anyway?" Hallman asked with a mouth full of food.

Arnold finished his bite and nodded as he washed it down with his beer.

"They're good. Right now Helga is actually out of town and took Gabriel with her. Kinda nice to have the place to myself for a few days" Arnold said as he took another bite. They continued to make small talk throughout the night, sharing memories of their deployments and the stupid stuff they did. It was good to talk with them away from work. It allowed Arnold a chance to relax and unwind.

Soon the sun started to set and most of the guys had already received calls from their families to come on home. Arnold thanked them for coming out, knowing he would see them again next week. After they left, Arnold began cleaning up around the area.

"Well that takes care as the last of the beer bottles" Arnold said as he threw the bag in the dumpster. He finished clearing out everything else and allowed the coals to die down some more. He popped another beer as he looked up at the night sky. He pondered everything in his mind for a moment, wondering how the world was falling together like it is. How he ended up being with the woman he loves and having a child with her. He sighed as he took another swig of his beer and walked inside. he put away the last few items and went to the couch, sitting down and trying to find something to watch that would relax his mind for the night.

(Meanwhile, in Silverton)

Helga sat down with Gabriel and Big Bob at the restaurant. Bob wanted to catch up and learn more about her life. They were seated rather quickly and looked through the menu. Once they had ordered their drinks and meals they could look at each other in an awkward silence.

Gabriel was sitting there coloring on the sheet of paper that was given to him. Helga could only smile.

"So you and Arnold huh? Never would have thought" Bob said as he took a drink of his tea.

"Yea me and Arnold. Believe it or not, he really has changed since you last knew him" Helga said as she picked up the fallen crayon that had fallen into the seat.

"Really? Last time I talked to him was when we had that argument, I think you were just starting high school when that happened" Bob said as he took another drink.

"Yep, he was angry cause you kept trying to destroy half the city for the beeper empire" Helga said as Bob chuckled.

"Ah the good ol days. That was a good time, but also the worst" Bob said as the memories started coming back to him.

"Have you heard from you Mom and sister? I know they must be excited?" Bob asked as he looked at Gabriel.

"Yea I have, they are doing real good. mom isn't tired all the time and she looks like a whole new person. olga moved back in with her to help out around the house and to be there" Helga said with a smile as the waiter brought out their food.

They enjoyed their food for a few minutes. Bob looked over at Helga who was switching taking a few bites and making sure Gabriel didn't make a mess.

"So what is Arnold up to these days? lemme guess, he is some professor or something at a university or something right?" Bob asked as he wiped his mouth.

"Actually no, he is a Marine. He was going to go to college like everyone, but the loss of his grandparent took a toll on him. So he signed up and has been in for just about six years" Helga said with a smile as she saw the look on his face.

"No Kidding. huh, never would have taken him for a soldier type of guy. But it works for him so thats good. How long have you two been together?" Bob asked as he was wanting to know more about Helga and Arnold's relationship.

"Just past the 2 year mark, right around when this guy first came into the picture. And he has taken our relationship to the next level too" Helga said with a smiled as she showed her father the diamond ring. Bob sat there in shock. He just smiled as he looked back up at Helga.

"Well it looks like my little girl is gonna need to be walked down the aisle" Bob said with a smile.

"Yea, if you don't mind that is" Helga said as she looked down, almost waiting for him to tell her he couldn't because of work. She didn't want that. She wanted her father there. Not only for her, but for her family as well.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Bob said as a smile grew on both of their faces. She was happy he would do it, and it was more than she could ask for.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gabriel gave a war cry as he face planted into his plate of macaroni and cheese, sending it everywhere. He lifted his face and looked over at Bob and Helga, a smile that was from ear to ear. Bob and Helga just broke out into laughter at the sight of Gabriel. it took them a few minutes before they started cleaning up the battlefield that was once their table.

"Got a feeling he is going to be one hell of a Marine one day" Bob said as they laughed again, enjoying the moments as they cleaned up.

 _ **~Well, hope you all enjoyed the filler side. Will be bringing in a pretty big change in the next one, but what could it be? Will Arnold get arrested? Will Helga move in with her father? Will Gabriel become a Viking plotting a war against macaroni and cheese? All of these could happen, but will they? Only one way to find out. Thank you all for reading and hope you are enjoying the story. Until Next Time!~**_


	17. Chapter 17 - For the Corps

_**~Hey everyone, thank you for being patient and welcome back to another chapter. I made this one quite long because it has been so long so I decided to give you guys a treat. The main part of this is that we are coming out of the relaxation period and things are going to get serious. I will be trying to update on this as much as I can and would really like some more input on this. If you wanna see something added, please let me know. Anyway thanks for reading and hope you all enjoy!~**_

 _ **~P.S. - If I seem to be messing up on something or maybe doing something wrong, please shoot me a private message so that way I can fix**_ _ **it. Sometimes I look over things and do not realize. So please bring it to my attention so I can resolve it and be up to snuff. Enjoy!~**_

Chapter 17

Arnold woke up to the sound of reville of his alarm clock. It was the only thing that was battle tested to wake him from his slumber. He shut it off and let out a groan, flipping the covers off of his chest as he gave a yawn and a stretch. He smiled as he looked outside to see the sun shining. It was going to be a good day today. Helga had been spending the weekend with her father and Gabriel, and was due to return today. From their text messages, things were going great, which made Arnold even more excited. He quickly got out of bed and got dressed, heading for the kitchen. He needed the one thing that kept him going all day, and that was coffee. He poured himself a cup and smiled, taking in the aroma as he took a sip, allowing the brown liquid to flow within his veins. He walked out and grabbed the paper that was on his stoop. He walked back into the kitchen and opened the paper, taking a look a the front headline.

 _ **15 KILLED, 100 WOUNDED AFTER BASE ATTACK IN SOUTHERN AFGHANISTAN**_

Arnold took another a sip of his coffee as he read the report. He said a silent prayer in his mind as he read. Soon he had to put it down, his heart hurting at the loss of his fellow brothers. He couldn't bear to read it anymore. He got up and filled his coffee cup again. He allowed himself to relax as he looked outside. He heard his phone go off, flashing a number that only came from work.

Now who could be calling me on a Sunday? Arnold asked himself as he picked up his phone and answered the call.

"Sergeant Shortman speaking"

"Sergeant, it s Colonel Miller how are you son?" the Colonel asked.

"Hanging in there sir. How can I help you?" Arnold asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"Well son, I have been looking over your file. Now I m not sure if word got passed down to you, but you unit is being activated for a 9 month deployment" Miller said.

"No sir, it hasn t, but thank you for passing that information along. I'm just not too sure what this has to do with me sir" Arnold said.

"Well son, it says here you did 3 tours. Earned a bronze star for valor and also received a purple heart. It also states here that you requested a non deployment position as a recruiter" Miller said as Arnold listened intently.

"Yes sir, that is correct" Arnold said as his mind began think of what needed to be asked by the Colonel.

"Son, I hate to be the one to ask you this question, after you have already given so much to your country and to the Marine Corps. What i'm asking is that you rejoin your unit for one last deployment" Miller asked with a heavy sound in his voice. There was a pause, longer than usual as Arnold sighed the options. Would he be able to do it? Could he go back to the one place that took him into a dark and lonely world.

"I know it is not easy to ask something of this magnitude Sergeant Shortman, but the thing is I need veterans. I need people who understand what is going on over there. There are a lot of young souls who will be going in to the unknown and they will need competent leaders, who know exactly on how to get the job done. What do you say Shortman?" Miller asked as he waited for Arnold answer. Arnold let out a breath as he thought of Helga and Gabriel, wondering how he was going to break the news to them.

"I also need to inform you son that most of the combat veterans that are in your unit have already been transferred to other units, leaving only a few of you guys left" Colonel Miller added . That put the icing on the cake for Arnold.

"So this means that most of the people getting deployed will be on their first deployment?" Arnold asked as he closed his eyes, waiting for the answer that he already knew was coming.

"Yes son, that is correct" Colonel Miller answered. Arnold only shook his head at the task that await him. He knew it would be horrible to leave Helga and Gabriel behind, but his entire life has been the Corps. how would this all work out. Would it just fall apart in shambles as things were just finally looking up for him. There was only one thing he could do at this point.

"This won t be easy sir, but I will accept your offer. I will deploy with these Marines and make sure they return home" Arnold said as he let out a breath.

"Thank you son, and I will make sure personally, you will no longer be able to deploy. For your troubles, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Staff Sergeant. Any Questions?" Miller asked as Arnold could only allow everything to sink in.

"No Sir" Arnold said as he stood in the Kitchen.

"Good, there will be a detailed email in your Inbox for when you get into work tomorrow. We will be leaving for training in a month so prepare everything you need to" Miller said.

"Thank you sir. Semper Fi" Arnold said

"Your Welcome, Hoorah" Miller said as he hung up the phone. Arnold set his phone down and leaned up against the counter. What did he just do? He just volunteered for another deployment. One he said would never happen. How would he break the news to Helga? That was going to be the toughest challenge as of yet. He noticed his coffee had gotten cold and tasted off. He poured it out and grabbed a fresh cup as he pondered how tonight would go.

(Later that day)

Helga sighed as she put her bags in the car. She will admit, it had been a fun weekend. Bob was over to the side playing with Gabriel. Helga could only smile, seeing how her dad was with his grandson. Gabriel got down from his arms and ran around him before running over to Helga.

"What munchkin, looking pretty beat huh?" Helga said as Gabriel nodded, rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn.

"Go hug grandpa goodbye and I'll get you in your seat" Helga said as Gabriel nodded, walking over to Bob. Bob kneeled down and smile, taking a hug from the young one.

"Now you take care of your mother, you hear?" Bob said to Gabriel. Gabriel only returned with a strong nod, a stern look on his face as Bob wrestled with his hair. Gabriel gave a huge grin as he ran back to Helga, who promptly picked him and and loaded him in his seat. She turned around to see her dad was there a smile on his face.

"It was good to see you again Helga. Thank you for Bringing Gabriel and allowing me to be in his life" Bob said as Helga took him in a hug. She could only smile. She was so happy things were better between them.

"It was no problem dad, thank you for being there for me. But I guess it is time for us two to get back home" Helga said with a smile.

"Well you drive safe and give me a call when you get back. I want to make sure I can still walk my daughter down the aisle" Bob said as they hugged one more time. Once the hug was finished, she made sure Gabriel was in his seat and secured, then checked to make sure all the baggage was in. She hopped into the drivers side and started up the Packard. Fastening her seat belt, she put the car in drive and pulled out of the drive way, waving to Bob who was waving back. She was happy the weekend went so well, but it was time for them to get home. She pulled out her phone and attempted to call Arnold, but it went to voicemail.

"Hey its me, just wanted to let you know that me and Gabriel are on the way back. You are probably in the shower or something so give me a call back or I will see you when I get there. Love you, bye" Helga said as she hung up the phone, ending the voicemail. Gabriel smiled at her and giggled.

"What, you want some tunes little one?" Helga said as Gabriel nodded. She turned the radio on and found a good classic rock station. Gabriel could only smile as he listened to the music. Helga smiled as she joined the interstate traffic and headed back home.

(Few Hours Later)

Arnold returned home after going to go get some groceries. He actually forgot to grab his phone, which was a good thing because he was still dealing with what happened this morning. It surprised him that he would even do something like that, take another deployment that could easily be his last. He did it without thinking and now he would have to face Helga on this one.

He quickly got the groceries inside and set them down. checking his phone to see he had a missed call from Helga. He listened to the voice message, happy that they were coming home. he set down his phone and finished putting the groceries away. He grabbed a beer and leaned against the counter, taking a swig as he thought about how he was going to tell Helga.

It was about 5 minutes later when he heard the Packard pull into the drive. He smiled as he heard Gabriel trying to get out of his seat. A moment later, the door opened and they both walked in.

"Dadddddyyyyyy" Gabriel yelled as he ran into Arnold's arms. Arnold swooped him up and gave him a hug.

"Hey bud, did you have fun on your trip?" Arnold asked as Gabriel just giggled. he set him down and allowed him to go play with his toys. He grabbed a few bags from Helga and smiled as he kissed her.

"Well hello to you too Arnold" Helga said as she giggle, giving him a massive hug and allowing the warmth of his body to overflow into hers.

"I missed you" Arnold said with a smile.

"I missed you too" Helga said as they moved the bags out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Soon Arnold's phone rang again and noticed it was from Captain Fisk.

"Give me one sec Helga" Arnold said as he kissed her and walked into the kitchen. Helga had seen that look on his face before, meaning there was not good news. Arnold took the call in the kitchen.

"Sergeant Shortman Speaking...Afternoon sir...yes sir I have spoken with the Colonel this morning...yes sir, looks like I am joining you guys over there...yea this will be the last one sir...I will have to get back to you on that, the information is within my work email...okay sir, see you tomorrow...Bye" Arnold said as he hung up the phone. He leaned against the counter and let out a sight, grabbing his beer and taking a swig.

Helga walked in a few minutes later and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and smiled as she rested her head on his chest. She could tell something was wrong. The way his muscles were tense really threw things off. She looked up to see a face of despair sweeping across him as he took another drink.

"What's wrong?" Helga asked Arnold. Arnold motioned for her to sit down as he took the seat next to her. She did not like this one bit, and could tell that it was something bad.

"It's nothing...don't worry about it" Arnold said as he tried to give a faint smile.

"Arnold, I know you better than anyone, so don't try and hide it. You can tell me" Helga said with a reassuring sound in her voice.

"It is hard for me to say this...I want you to know that I truly love you and you are the greatest thing that has happened to me" Arnold said as he took a breath.

"Oh god, you're not leaving me are you?" Helga asked with a shocked look on her face.

"No Helga, I would never do that to you" Arnold said as he took in a deep breath.

"I'm getting deployed...again" Arnold said as he looked towards the table. Helga was in shock with that statement. How could he be getting deployed again?

"But...how? I thought...they took you off deployment status?" Helga asked as she could see the weight that was on his shoulders starting to lift a little.

"They did. But I volunteered for another deployment" Arnold said as he took in a breath.

"But.. I thought you were done with deployments plus what about us? And Gabriel?" Helga asked, her anger was starting to get the best of her.

"Our unit has a lot of new guys that have never deployed before, so they need people like me to make sure they come back in one piece Arnold said as he took another swig of his beer". Helga shook her head in disbelief.

"I know it will be hard on all of us Helga, but you have to understand I did this to help make sure that theese kids don t come back in a flag draped coffin" Arnold said.

"Yet, you didn't think about us? Your fiancé ? Your son? All you thought about was the Corps. THAT IS ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ANYMORE!" Helga shouted as she stood up from her chair.

"I DID NOT JUST THINK ABOUT THE CORPS. I ALSO THOUGHT ABOUT YOU AND GABRIEL, AND HOW I WANT TO MAKE SURE NOTHING EVER HAPPENS. IF THAT MEANS SPENDING ANOTHER 9 MONTHS IN THE FUCKING SANDBOX THEN SO BE IT" Arnold yelled back. Now a full blow argument was about to ensue.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO THE PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU? JUST ANOTHER SELFISH ACT AS THINGS ARE FINALLY SETTLING DOWN FOR BOTH OF US. ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS BE BY YOURSELF AND NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO GET CLOSE TO YOU. YOU WERE THE SAME WAY IN HIGH SCHOOL" Helga screamed at him. Arnold did not say anything at first. All he could do was stand there and feel the blood boiling in his veins to the point of no return.

"AND I M THE ONE BEING SELFISH? HERE YOU ARE, BERATING ME BECAUSE I AM DOING MY JOB. FOR PUTTING FOOD ON THE TABLE" Arnold screamed violently at Helga, causing her to see the anger that flowed through him. She couldn t say anything back.

"YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER HELGA, THE CORPS IS ALL I HAVE KNOWN THROUGHOUT MY ENTIRE LIFE. FROM THE TIME WE LEFT HIGH SCHOOL TILL TODAY, ALL I HAVE KNOWN IS HOW TO BE READY TO SERVE AT A MOMENTS NOTICE WITHOUT ANY HESITATION." Arnold let out as everything went quiet. He quickly grabbed his phone and wallet as he put on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Helga asked as she saw him putting on his shoes and grabbing his hat.

"I'm going for a walk to cool my head. Maybe you should think things through and realize what is going on here" Arnold said as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek softly. He walked outside and closed the door behind him, heading down the sidewalk as he took in a breath of air.

Helga could only stand there in shock, her hand holding her cheek where he had kissed her. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she walked over to the living room and sat down. Soon she let all the tears run down her face as she finally let the emotions roll through her. How could Arnold do this to her? How could he be so selfish? Or was it the other way around. Maybe Helga was being too selfish. his words played in her mind over and over as Gabriel crawled up and gave Helga a hug. She smiled softly as she allowed her son to comfort her, hoping the man of her dreams would be back soon.

(Much later in the day, closer to evening time)

Arnold finally started heading back home. The last few hours had been good for him to calm down and to think about what had happened. He didn't like the fact that Helga and him fought earlier, but he knew it would happen. The sun was setting on the horizon, the cool breeze flew through the air. He took in a deep breath as he neared the boarding house.

"Here goes nothing" Arnold said as he took in a breath and walked inside. He closed the door and kicked off his shoes, dropping his hat, phone, and wallet on the stand. He didn't hear anything from Helga or Gabriel, which didn't suprise him. he heard helga in the kitchen finishing up something. He walked in to see her finishing the dishes.

"Do you want me to finish those for you?" Arnold asked as Helga stopped washing, looking up and threw the window. She grabbed a towl and dried off her hands.

"Sure, I already put Gabriel to sleep, he had a rough day in the car" Helga said as she didn't even look at him. Arnold walked over and began finishing the dishes, hoping that the tension that filled the room would just go away. He had finished the dishes and was wiping off the counter when he felt a body rest on his back. It was definitely Helga, who needed Arnold more than anything.

"I'm sorry for everything earlier, I was just shocked is all" Helga said. Arnold turned around after he dried his hands and looked Helga in the eyes.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just... I don't want you to lose you. not now" Arnold said as tears started flowing from Helga's eyes. She dug her head deep into his chest. Arnold pulled her closer as he hugged her, kssing the top of her head as he held his fiancé.

"It will be ok Helga. I can't say it will be easy. But we will get through this" Arnold said with a smile as he took Helga's face in his hands. His loving touch caused her to melt into his hands as she leaned up and kissed him deeply. The kiss was fueled with passion and fury, but subtled with a tenderness that screamed for more.

Arnold could only kiss just as deeply, allowing himself to lose control. He lifted Helga up and placed her onto the counter, never breaking their kiss. Helga could only giggle inbetween moans at the movement. Thousands of electrical shocks flowed through every crevice of her body, screaming at her mind and begging it for more. THe kiss was finally broken as they stared into each others eyes.

"I never...want..to lose...you" Helga said as she caressed his cheek.

"I will come back for you Helga...I promise" Arnold said as he gave her a soft passionate kiss.

"We may want to take this upstairs. How would we explain to Gabriel that we were wrestling" Helga hinted to Arnold, causing him to chuckle. He quickly moved over and picked her up bridal style as he carried her up the steps and into the bedroom, closing the door and allowing their love for each other to reach to the heavens.

 _ **~Welp, dropped a bit of a bombshell there. Have a bit of a plan on where I want to go with this story but just not too sure yet. Got to work somethings out. I will try to update over the holiday break, but I am not sure on how much time I will have. If you have any**_ ** _suggestions, please let me know. Would love to add them in here. Until next time. Enjoy!~_**


	18. Chapter 18 - Time to Say Goodbye

_**~Hey everyone, thank you all for being patient. It took me ages to figure how I wanted to write this chapter which makes it hard. Plus still dealing with 10 hour days at work, but thankfully I have been working my way through things. Hope you all are excited. Now begins the deployment ARC. I will be explaining more later on with this, or I might just leave it a surprise. But enough rambling for me. Sit back and relax, and enjoy. As Always, Until Next Time, Enjoy!~**_

Chapter 18 - Time to Say Goodbye

There was silence in the air. No one wanted to speak. The wind was the only sound to escape into the car. Arnold could only look ahead, not wanting to see the fear that was flowing inside of Helga.

He took her hand in his and gave it a reaffirming squeeze, a small smile taking over her face.

"How long did they say the deployment was again?" Helga asked as she looked over at Arnold.

"9 months maximum. It used to be 12, but they have changed it since then" Arnold said as he slowed down and took the exit that was coming up. It had only taken him 20 minutes to get to the base, but for the young couple it felt like an eternity. They arrived at the gate as Arnold handed their ID Cards to the guard. The guard took a second and looked over them all, seeing both Helga and Gabriel in the car.

"All set Staff Sergeant" The Guard said as he motioned them through the gate. Arnold gave the guard a nod as he handed Helga the ID Cards and drove through the gate. He followed the road to where he needed to go, finding the airstrip not too far away. he parked the cars with the others as he saw the large group of Marines who were standing around with their family members. They both hopped out of the car as Arnold got his bag from the trunk and Helga got Gabriel all set to go. Arnold threw his ruck sack onto his back and sighed, remembering what the weight felt like. Gabriel squirmed as he got down from Helga's arms and walked over to Arnold. Gabriel tugged at his pants until Arnold looked own and smiled, wanting to go up with dad. Arnold could only chuckle as he grabbed him and threw him up onto the back of his ruck. Gabriel giggled as he got settled in.

"C'mon munchkin, lets head up" Arnold said as he started out of the parking lot. Helga followed behind them until they got into a better clearing, then she moved up to his side. Helga wrapped her arm around Arnold as she smiled, not wanting to let go of her fiancé. Arnold smiled as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Helga could only smile as they reached the outskirts of the group. Many of his marines saw him and greeted him, shaking hands and smiling as they met Helga and Gabriel for the first time.

"Arnold Shortman, you better not be leaving with saying goodbye to some old friends now" A voice said from behind. Arnold could only smile as he knew that voice. He turned around and saw Gerald standing behind him. It wasn't just Gerald, but also Phoebe, Sid, Stinky, Eugene, Rhonda and Harold. The whole gang was here. He smiled as he all gave them a hug, thankful they did decide to show up.

"But how did you guys know?" Arnold asked with a confused look on his face.

"Gotta thank Helga on that one man, she set all this up" Gerald said as everyone smiled and nodded. Arnold smiled as he brought Helga into a kiss, not paying attention to the sounds some of their guys were making. He pulled away and smiled, turning back to the group. He brought Gabriel down and had him stand next to Helga as he talked with the others.

"Staff Sergeant Shortman" Captain Fisk said out loud, seeing him turn and face him. He ushered him over. Arnold nodded and quickly moved past everyone as he got to Captain Fisk, giving him a crisp salute.

"Staff Sergeant Shortman reporting as ordered sir" Arnold said as Captain Fisk gave him a salute, allowing him to drop his.

"Need you to sign here...here...and here...perfect. Looks like you are all set to go" Fisk asked Arnold.

"Yes sir, need me to get the company formed up?" Arnold asked.

"If you don't mind Staff Sergeant that would be perfect" Captain Fisk said as Arnold nodded turning into the crowd as he had a small devilish grin on his face. Everyone from Arnold's group saw this and was curios of what was going to happen.

"SPARTA COMPANY, FORM UP BY PLATOONS. ON THE DOUBLE" Arnold screamed as guys kissed their loved ones and ran up to their designated spots. He noted there was still a few stragglers around that were taking their time to get up there.

"I SAID ON THE DOUBLE, LETS GO. MOVE IT" Arnold said as the last few jumped into position. Arnold took his place in front of the Company and waited for Captain Fisk to come closer.

"COMPANY, ATTEN HUT" Arnold screamed as they all went to the position of attention.

"A'oo! A'oo! A'oo!" The Marines chanted after straightening their bodies. Arnold gave it a second before performing an about face, with Captain Fisk right there.

"Company formed and accounted for sir" Arnold said as he gave the captain a crisp salute. Captain Fisk nodded and smiled as Arnold took his position within the front of the platoon. Captain Fisk took a good look at his Marines as they stood at attention.

"Men, today is a day to always remember. Today is the day that we ride into battle to protect everything that we know and love. It will be tough, no one denies that, but we all know tough. For most of you this is going to be your first time in this zone, but do not falter. Your NCO's will be there to help you through it all. Your brothers will be there to guide through everything as this world will continue down its own path. We are Marines, we are the best of the best of the best. Now I will give you 10 more minutes. Say good bye to your loved ones, so you may see them soon. Sergeant Shortman, front and center" Captain Fisk as Arnold took a breath and raced up to the front, giving the captain a salute as he was handed control of the company.

"You heard the Captain, 10 more minutes, then you better be on that plane. Fallout" Arnold said as everyone fell out to their loved ones. Arnold made his way to his friends and to Helga and Gabriel.

"Well man I guess this is it. You come back safe now you hear" Gerald said as Arnold hugged both him and Phoebe.

"Don't worry everyone I'll be back before ya even know it" Arnold said with a smile on his face.

"Hey man, I'll get your address from Helga and I'll send a big supply of protein mix over there. I know you guys are gonna need it" Harold said as Arnold shook his hand.

"Thanks Harold, I'll make sure to take you up on that offer" Arnold said as he watched everyone leave. He was sad to his friends go, but needed to spend some time with Helga and Gabriel. He scooped up Gabriel and smiled as he held his son dearly.

"Daddy, I love you" Gabriel said with a smile on his face.

"And I love ya too munchkin" Arnold said as he pulled his son in close. He pulled away and looked over at Helga, giving her a small smile as he pulled her in close. He could see a tear forming in her eye, causing him to use his thumb to wipe it away.

"I can't wait to come back for you" Arnold said with a smile as Helga held onto him tightly.

"You better, cause even if you are dead, I'd still knock your teeth in" Helga said as she began crying on Arnold. He pulled her head up and gave her one last deep kiss.

"I love you. Never forget that" Arnold said as she passed Gabriel off to Helga.

"I love you too" Helga said with a smile as she kissed his hand. Arnold only smile as he stroked her cheek, before passing his hand down to Gabriel's head and ruffling his hair.

"You take care of momma ok little guy?" Arnold said as Gabriel nodded. He quickly looked at his watch and noticed time was almost up.

"WRAP IT UP GUYS, times almost up" Arnold said as he looked back over at Helga and Gabriel. He smiled as he turned around and made sure he got through the crowd. All they could do now was wave and smile and hope to see each other again.

Arnold quickly had the marines form up and had them march out to the plane. He counted everyone as they passed, making sure the number was accurate. Captain Fisk was the last one in the group to come up to the plane. The engines roared to life as the were finishing getting everyone loaded.

"Sir, company is present and accounted for" Arnold said as Captain Fisk gave him a nod. They both climbed into the plane and found their seats in the front, dropping their gear and getting comfortable. They quickly buckled in and felt the plane come to life, slowly moving as it positioned itself on the runway. With a jolt, the jet took off with a thunderous leap, finally leaving the ground and moving higher into the sky.

This was it. This was the next deployment. Now Arnold had to survive for 9 hellacious months in order to get back.

"Hey Staff Sergeant, is it too late to say I wanna be a disc jockey now" Johnson said with a smile as others laughed.

"Too late Johnson and you keep up those smart ass remarks, I'll have you doing PT till we get to the big sandbox" Arnold said with a smile as everyone roared with laughter.

"Hoorah Staff Sergeant" Johnson said with a smile as he went back to talking with the other guys. Arnold noted that they were hitting cruising Altitude. Arnold sighed as he took off his patrol cap and stuffed it into his cargo pocket, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Next stop, Afghanistan" Captain Fisk said out loud, taking a similar stance to Arnold with falling asleep.

"Oorah sir…oorah" Arnold said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 _ **~So now Arnold is on his way to the big sandbox. How things will get interesting. I will also be causing a little chaos back home as well, since I want to incorporate more the original characters from the show into things. But Helga is going to have some demons of her past come up as well. The Deployment Arc will be getting spread out, but not going to make it super long, since there are other items I want to attend to. So if you all want to think of anything that might need to be added after Arnold comes home, throw them in a Review or a private message and let me know if you have something. I love the Ideas since you guys helped plan out this part of the arc as well. Man I miss talking to ya'll. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will be working on another one that will be coming out soon, when though is a tough one. But I will try to shoot it out sooner. Until Next Time!~**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Friends and Family

_**~Hi everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. Work has put me in a weird schedule and it has been killer trying to get stuff done. But I am still ironing out details about the deployment arc here and it should be all good to go. How long I will make it I am not sure, but I should have a better plan by today or this week. Thank you all for sticking with me through this. It really does mean a lot. Leave a like and review and let me know what you think. Until Next Time! Enjoy!~**_

Chapter 19 - Friends and Family

Helga began to sweat as she finished picking up Gabriel's toys for the 3rd time today. The boy was exactly like his father when he was younger. Gabriel was upstairs for a nap, getting him ready for the barbeque that was happening tonight. Helga could only sigh in relief as she looked into the living room.

"Man I sure do hope that this stays this way for a while" Helga said as she heard the doorbell ring. She went to the door and saw it was Gerald and Phoebe. She opened the door with a smile on her face, sweat coming off of her forehead.

"Geraldo and Phoebes, you guys are early. Come in, come in" Helga said as they all hugged. She ushered them in as they headed for the kitchen.

"Yea, we are, but we needed to be for a good reason" Gerald said with a slick smile on his face. Helga could only look at the couple as they all took a seat.

"Yes, the main reason we are here Helga is we have some news for you and to ask you something" Phoebe said with a smile as Gerald took her hand. Helga looked at her for a second and started to wonder what might be going on.

"Ok, what is going on, you two are acting way more in love than normal" Helga said as the others giggle. Phoebe reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo. Helga took it and scanned the photo. Her eyes widened when she saw it was an ultrasound photo.

"Phoebe...are you...pregnant?" Helga asked as Phoebe could only smile and nod.

"Well it's about time girl, congratulations" Helga said as she got up and gave both of them a hug. Helga was truly happy for them.

"Aww thanks Helga, now the other thing we need to talk to you about is also important" Phoebe said as she took a breath.

"And what would this other thing be?" Helga asked with a smile as she sat back down at the table.

"Well...uhh...um Gerald a little help here" Phoebe said with a smile as Gerald gave her a small chuckle

"What she is trying to ask Helga is we want you and Arnold to be the little one's god parents, incase something were to happen to us, we know that they would be in good hands" Gerald said. Helga didn't say anything for a second. It took her a moment for her brain to process everything. She could only smile at the fact.

"Of course we will you didn't even have to ask on that" Helga said with a smile on her face. They were all happy as they sit there and talked for a while. Soon, everyone else was coming around. She directed everyone outside to the back yard. She got a fire going as Gerald and Phoebe went and grabbed Gabriel. They came outside to see Helga getting the fire to set correctly as she started to throw some meat on the grill. She passed the reigns of the Grill to Gerald as next to Arnold, he was considered the grill master. She went over and handed Gabriel his juice and watched him go run to his jungle set.

"Well no wonder why it smells so good over here, Gerald has the grill" Sid said as him and Stinky came around the corner.

"Yea, next to Arnold, he is one of the best" Stinky said as Helga greeted them with a hug, happy to see them again.

"Man it smells good over here, I'm starving. Harold said with a smile as he and Rhonda rounded the corner, holding a few cases of drinks.

"Yea, for once I am just as actually as hungry as Harold" Rhonda said that made everybody greet them with a laugh and a smile. Helga helped Harold put the drinks in the cooler, covering them ice so they would get cold faster. Gerald was just finishing the grill as he moved everything to the fold out table to the side of the grill. Everything from Hot dogs to baked beans and burgers filled the table with all the condiments you could ever want. Everyone quickly gathered and fixed their plates. Helga made a small one with some hotdogs for Gabriel as they gathered around the fire.

"So Helga, have you heard from Arnold? I'm sure he's busy but he should still be able to call" Rhonda asked as everyone watched her, wondering what she was going to say about their friend.

"Yea we still hear from him, depends on if they are doing anything, but he tries to call at least once a week" Helga said as she took a swig of her beer. They could tell by the look in her eyes that she was worried about him.

"It will be fine Helga. I mean, it is Arnold we are talking about right? He can get out of just about anything" Sid said as everyone nodded in agreement. They all turned into their own little talking groups as they share their own stories about what was going on with their lives. Everyone congratulated Gerald and Phoebe with the coming of their baby. It seemed like everything was going well. But in the back of her mind, Helga prayed for the safe return of her fiancé, so they could continue growing together.

 **(Fade out from Helga to Arnold)**

Rap Music played on the stereo system as the truck bounced along the dirt road. Arnold sat in the back of the truck with the rest of his marines as they jaw jacked and talked about random stuff. They were 3 months into their deployment and were somehow surviving. Arnold pulled out a cigarette and lit it, stuffing them back into his chest pocket. He fixed the sling on his M4 Carbine, making sure it didn't come smack him in the face when they hit a bump.

"Man does it always have to be this hot" Johnson said as he took another swig of his canteen.

"Hey brother, it's either this or the tundra" Hastings said with a smile.

"Nah, fuck that man, you can keep your tundra. I just want the nice sandy beaches of the Caribbean is all I want" Johnson said as he and Hastings bumped fists.

"What about you Staff Sergeant, what you looking forward once we get out of here" Private Mikael asked him. Private Andrei Mikael was one of the newest guys in the unit, and it was his first deployment. He held his own when it came to business. Everyone was curious on what Arnold would say as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"Just looking to go back to my family. Ready to see my girl and my boy again" Arnold said as they all gave him an awwwwwwwww, to which Arnold responded by flicking them off, causing everyone to laugh.

"Got any photos Staff Sergeant" Mikael asked. Arnold nodded and popped off his helmet, pulling out the picture and passing it over to the young private.

"Yea that's Helga, my fiancé, and Gabriel my son" Arnold said as some of the other guys leaned over to take a better look.

"Well well, Shortman here is the big family man of the unit" Johnson said as everyone laughed.

"Yea yea, keep it up Johnson and you will be on trash detail for a month" Arnold said as they all laughed. The young private handed the photo back to Arnold, who put it back into its spot and returned his helmet to his head.

"So what about you Mikael, got any family?" Arnold asked as many of the guys wanted, but didn't want to pry into a guy's personal life too much.

"No Staff Sergeant, I am on my own right now. Graduated High School when I was 18 just like everyone else. The plan my folks laid out for me was I would go to a good college and get a degree. But I couldn't find one that I wanted. Went out to the beach with some friends for a week to clear my head and just have fun. Came back to seeing the house on the market, completely cleaned out, with a note from my folks saying they moved, they were not going to tell me where and that my stuff was in storage and to take care of myself. So it was either school or the military so I decided to go with the Marines" Mikael said as everyone listened, feeling bad for the young kid.

"Now I am here in the sandbox fighting to make sure we all make it back alive. Maybe partially deformed, but alive" Mikael said as the guys cheered and laughed. Arnold took out a smoke and passed it to the young kid, helping him light it as they hit another bump.

"Your family might have left you, but you always got us here man, we are your new family. Trust me man" Arnold said as they all cheered and gave a small whistle.

They all stayed quiet for another minute or so, enjoying the sound of the engine from the truck.

 _BOOOM….BOOOOMMMM…BOOOOOOMMMMMMM_

The convoy came to an immediate halt as mortar rounds started landing all around them

 _BOOOOMMMM…BOOOOOOMMMMMMM_

 _BOOOM_

 _BOOOM_

 _BOOOM_

"MORTARS GET OUT OF THE TRUCK NOW! FIND SOME COVER ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD. FIND YOUR TARGETS AND OPEN FIRE" Arnold screamed at his men as they all jumped out, quickly finding shelter around them. Soon, small arms fire came in from the west, following a set of hills up to the mountains. Arnold could see the muzzle flashes as he looked up, but he would have to duck back down in order to not get his face shot off.

"Mikael, Johnson! Get me the machine gun crews to start unloading on those hills, now" Arnold said into his radio. Quickly and smoothly, the men were able to maneuver around and began returning fire onto the hill. Arnold was now able to lift his M4 and help out with the soldiers who decided he looked like a juicy target.

Bullets snapped and hissed all around Arnold and the Marines. He was surprised at how persistent they were today. By now they should have already retreated to their caves, but it seemed they had a few extra shot in themselves today. Soon the Humvees had noticed that the trucks had stopped and had turned around to provide cover fire. The 50 caliber machine guns began to lay into the side of the hill where the enemy was present, but now they could see they were going to be outgunned. They picked up their wounded and retreated to their caves in order to fight another day.

"CEASE FIRE, CEASE FIRE" Arnold yelled as he stood up, looking around to see that his men were alright.

"Everybody good?" Arnold said as he checked with each squad making sure no one was injured. Only one person got hit and that was Johnson, but it was a small piece of shrapnel in the arm. Arnold could only laugh as he watched Johnson rip it out with a pair of Gerber pliers and throw a bandage on it to stop the bleeding.

One truck had been destroyed, thankfully after everyone had already gotten out. They quickly loaded everyone back into the trucks, making it a little more cramped than usual, but everyone could fit. Arnold sighed as he sat down in his normal spot. Looking over at Mikael and giving the kid a smile. Looks like they would live to fight another day.

His mind shot back to Helga and Gabriel, and just how quickly things could change if he didn't know what he was doing. The trucks continued to speed up and follow behind the lead vehicle, taking them to another Forward Operating Base that was a few miles up the dirt road. At this point, all Arnold wanted to do was go to his rack and sleep.

 _ **~Well we got to see a little action there for Arnold. I am kinda iffy on this chapter, I'm just not too sure, but we will work with it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a like or review so I can keep going on it. Also got some ideas floating around for another Hey Arnold story. So if you have ideas for what you might want to see, let me know and I can see what I will be able to do. Until Next Time!~**_


	20. Chapter 20 - Love and War

_**~Hello everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to update. I lost motivation there for a second. I know, I know I am just sporadic with these updates, but at least they are still getting out. So this chapter is more chill than most. I'm on edge about putting it up, but it introduces a main character who is going to be very prominent in the chapters to come, especially after the deployment Arc. I am still working out on how long I want to keep going with this, but that's for another day. Enough of me rambling sit back and relax and enjoy! Until next time, enjoy!~**_

 _ **~I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the main characters. I only own the OC's that I have created. All rights for Hey Arnold go to the creators and to Nickelodeon~**_

Chapter 20 - Love and War

Arnold sat outside the makeshift hut, smoking a cigarette as he watched the rain batter the ground. A line of freakishly heavy storms was blanketing the area, stopping all traffic going in or out of the Forward Operating Base, or FOB for short. Of course Arnold didn't mind. He just knew it was good for his boys to relax. They were only 6 months into their deployment and still had three to go. He looked behind him as he noticed a few of the guys coming out to join him.

"Damn, how long is it supposed to rain for?" Mikael asked as he lit a smoke.

"They say a week. Hopefully less" Arnold said as he took a drag.

"Might be good for the vegetation though, could help grow some food for the locals" Johnson said as he sat next to Arnold who just shook his head.

"Nah, fields would flood way before then" Arnold said as he finished his smoke. The rain began to pool around the area, filling the holes with ponds of water. He took in a breath as he looked around the mountains, watching the clouds float across as if they were swimming in the cool air.

"I heard they might be letting us call home sometime this week. Depends on if they can get the radio to work in this weather" Johnson said as he took another drag.

"It is possible, but we won't know till they come around" Mikael said as Arnold nodded his head. He let out a sigh as he began to make small talk with the guys. It was good to see them relaxed, feeling the pressure lifted off of them for once. Soon a few more joined in as it began to hail. They all laughed as a few tried to run out and have some fun in the crappy weather, but immediately ran back as they began to get pelted with pea sized hail.

Soon though they were finally tired of getting wet and went back inside their hut. Arnold went to his bunk and laid his head down. He grabbed his picture of Helga and Gabriel and smiled, missing their smiled more than anything in the world.

"I'll be back home soon" Arnold said softly to himself as he let out a sigh. Out of nowhere, Arnold felt a nerf bullet smack him in the side of the face, followed by laughter. Arnold quickly got up to see Johnson with the Nerf gun still in his hand.

"I promise it wasn't me Staff Sergeant" Johnson said while trying to hold in a laugh, but soon had to release it in order to breathe.

"Oh that's it Johnson, you are mine" Arnold said as he charged Johnson as the two began to wrestle, enjoying the company of everyone around cheering them on. To them, it was just another day at the office.

 _ **(Frame away from Arnold to Helga)**_

Helga walked through the grocery store with Gabriel in the basket. He wasn't being a ruckus, but she swore she would have to buy a warehouse of animal crackers for him. The way he was eating, she could definitely tell that Arnold was his father. She looked over a few things on the shelf and checked her list crossing off the ones she already got or were getting ready to grab. She put a few things of macaroni noodles in the cart next to Gabriel. He paid no attention though.

"Looks like we almost got everything we need Gabriel, can you think of anything we need?" Helga asked with a smile as Gabriel looked up at her. He gave a serious look, one that made him think of the one thing he wanted.

"Nom nom" Gabriel said as he smiled and grabbed his box of Animal crackers and pointed to them, then pointing behind him towards the super market. Helga laughed as he grinned.

"Alright, let's go look for some Nom nom" Helga said as she pushed the cart down the aisle. Gabriel could only smile. She found the cracker isle and found his favorite brand, grabbing a few boxes and putting them in the cart. He smiled and clapped as he looked at them. Helga could swear that the kid was almost drooling.

"Helga? Is that you?" A male voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw someone she didn't think she would see in a million years. Her eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Kevin? What are you doing here? I though you moved to the coast for that job?" Helga asked as she gave him a small hug. She was surprised to see her ex-boyfriend standing in the same supermarket as her, but hey, things happen.

"Well it is good to see you too. Yea that job fell through once I got there, but was able to find some other work and just kinda worked my way back here" Kevin said as Helga leaned on the cart. Kevin saw Gabriel sitting there eating his crackers.

"And who is the little one there?" Kevin asked with a serious tone, which Helga did not take kindly too. She bit her tongue due to the fact she was in a public area.

"Kevin this is my son Gabriel" Helga said as she saw his eyes go wide. Gabriel looked over and smiled, giving Kevin a huge wave. Kevin tried to give one back, but was a little star struck.

"Well, that is certainly new. But uh, he's not…mine is he?" Kevin asked as he looked away. Helga just shook her head in disbelief.

' _I haven't seen this guy in over 4 years and he thinks Gabriel is his? No wonder this guy never finished school'_ Helga thought to herself.

"No he is not yours Kevin and that is actually pretty rude to ask of you as well" Helga said as she felt the anger rising up within her.

"Just wanted to make sure, jeez. I'm guessing his daddy took off on ya huh?" Kevin said with a snicker in his voice. Helga's blood was now beginning to boil as everything was being said, but she took a deep breath and relaxed. Kevin was used to pushing Helga's buttons, trying every possible thing to get her angry.

"Actually no, his father is currently serving overseas with the Marines" Helga said with a hint of patriotism in her voice. She could see the disgust in his face when she said that.

"Ah so he is another pawn in the war for oil and death. No wonder you fell for him like a rock" Kevin said as he took a step forward towards her. Helga tensed up as she took a step between him and the cart that was holding Gabriel.

' _OH GOD! NOT ANOTHER LILA DWEEB. WHERE DO THEY COME FROM'_ Helga thought to herself as she stared at Kevin in the face.

"I could treat you so much better than he can, Helga. He wants to go off and fight, not be here with you like he should be. Why don't I take you out to dinner and show you how a real man should be. Kevin said in a soft voice that only she could hear. He had a horrible grin on his face. She knew that look, and that was bad.

"No Thanks. Don't forget, you left me for some smaller teen that couldn't do anything for you. I am engaged to a wonderful man and I am the mother of a beautiful child. So why don't you just stay away before I have you locked up" Helga said. She promptly turned around and pushed the cart down the aisle. She looked over her shoulder to see him still standing there, that smug look still on his face. She let out a breath as he pushed the cart. Gabriel looked up at Helga and gave her a curious look.

"Is he bad…momma?" Gabriel asked Helga.

"Yes, he is bad sweetheart and…wait. Did you just ask me a question?" Helga asked him. Gabriel nodded his head and smiled.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Helga asked with a smile on her face as she stopped the cart.

"You…doy" Gabriel said. Helga almost fell over. She cupped her mouth with her hand to muffle the laughing. Her own son had just burned her. In the middle of the supermarket. She caught her breath and looked back at him. She couldn't have been more proud.

She pushed the cart up to the front and loaded everything onto the belt, along with Gabriel's help. She quickly paid and made sure she had everything before leaving.

"Why don't we go home and get some lunch" Helga said with a smile as she pushed Gabriel out of the store.

"Yes…please" Gabriel said with a smile.

"Oh your father is going to love this" Helga said as she loaded everything into the car and pushed the cart into the corral. She quickly strapped Gabriel in and jumped in the car herself. As she backed the car out, she looked in her rear view mirror. There she saw him. Kevin. He was standing in front of the store, staring right at her. Even though he was far away, she could tell that he had the same smirk on his face. He gave her a little wave as he began to walk. She didn't want to do around here anymore. She quickly put the car in drive and headed back towards home.

 _ **~Uh oh, Helga has got some company. What are your thoughts on Kevin? Let me know if you have any ideas that you want me to role with. I have a general plan for the chapters ahead, but would love to get some more feedback. But thank you all for sticking with me through all of this. Glad you are all enjoying this story. What do you think will happen? Will Kevin try to steal Helga away from Arnold? Will Helga do something she might regret? Only one way to find out. Stick around for the next chapter. Thank you all for enjoying and we will catch you on the next one!~**_


	21. Chapter 21 - Almost Home

_**~Hey everyone, welcome back to another exciting chapter. I want to thank you all for the reviews on the last one. It felt great to see those and it really helped form a few things when writing this chapter. Now I made this one a little longer than the others, but for the main fact of I gave Arnold a little bit more room than usual, just due to the fact of what is going on. But how are things unfolding for Helga back at home? What is the deal with Kevin? Only one way to find out. Thank you all for reading. Kick back, relax and enjoy the show!~**_

Chapter 21 – Almost Home

Arnold and his marines were sitting around the shack, playing another round of cards. They had only returned from patrol a few hours ago, but were finally getting some downtime.

"Flush, yet again" Mikael said with a smile as he grabbed his chips. Arnold and the others threw their cards down and let out a groan.

"Remind me to not play cards with you Private, you're taking all my smokes" Arnold said as they all laughed. They made small talk as Arnold saw Captain Fisk walking over towards them.

"Staff Sergeant Shortman, you got a moment?" Captain Fisk asked him.

"Yes sir, on my way" Arnold said as he quickly got up from the table and headed over to the Captain.

"What do you need sir?" Arnold asked with a serious look on his face. Captain Fisk smiled and patted him on the back.

"I wanted you to be the first to know. We are out of here in 2 weeks" Fisk said with a smile. Arnold could only smile with him.

"Roger that sir, it will be a good boost of morale for the guys to finally hear that. Any chance we can get them a call home, sir?" Arnold asked as a smile was on his face.

"Consider it done. Make sure your boys know how proud of them we are. They are the best of the best. They are Marines. Nothing more, nothing less" Captain Fisk said with a smile.

"Hoorah sir, I will pass the word along" Arnold said as he snapped to attention. The Captain did not want to be saluted, in fear of any snipers that were watching. He turned around and headed back over to his guys, who saw the smile.

"Form the Company around me everyone" Arnold said out loud. Everyone from the company formed a half circle around Arnold. Everyone took a knee or stood and looked at him with curious eyes, wondering why he was smiling.

"Got some news for you all. First, everyone here is getting a call home" Arnold said as everyone cheered at the chance to call home again.

"Second, we have 2 weeks gents. 2 more weeks until we are flying home. That doesn't mean you can relax for those 2 weeks. We still have a job to do, and we are still going to be the best of the best. Home stretch guys. Let's make it count. As for now, be ready as the phone is getting passed around here shortly. Carry on" Arnold said as everyone cheered again.

They all shook hands and hugged each other like brothers should. Arnold could only smile as he went and sat back down, most of the guys coming by and shaking his hand or patting him on the shoulder.

He couldn't believe he was going to go home. To be with Helga and to see his little Gabriel again. A few hours passed as he made sure everyone got to call home. He made sure he was the last person. He quickly used the calling card and dialed the number to the house. Hearing it connect and ring a few times.

" _Hello Shortman residence"_ Helga said on the other end of the line.

"Hey baby, it's me" Arnold said with a smile.

" _Well, it's about time you called again Arnold. I was getting worried about you"_ Helga said.

"You know you don't have to worry about me, besides I have good news for you" Arnold said as he could feel the anticipation from her through the phone.

" _Please, please, please tell me you are coming home"_ Helga said as if she was pleading for him to get on a flight right now

"Yea, we just found out we will be home in 2 weeks. So I think you will manage" Arnold said with a chuckle as Helga breathed a sigh of relief into the phone.

"Has that Kevin guy still been giving you problems?" Arnold asked with a curious tone. Helga had told Arnold everything about what had been going on with Kevin. He was furious and wished he could get home to take care of him personally for even coming near his fiancé.

" _He still pops in at work and I still see him everywhere I go, it feels as if he is stalking me or something. I don't know. But I am going to get it taken care of it soon, don't you worry"_ Helga said as Arnold pinched his forehead. Just then he heard the phone being passed to someone else.

" _Daddy, is that you?"_ Gabriel asked as he talked into the phone. Arnold's heart jumped up as he heard him talking.

"Yea, little man it's daddy, how are you?" Arnold said as a tear started to form.

" _Good, I Miss you daddy. When are you coming back?"_ Gabriel asked as Arnold took a breath.

"Won't be long now little man, A few more weeks and we get to hang out a lot. Pass the phone back to mom. I love you" Arnold said with a smile as he heard Gabriel giggle.

" _Ok daddy, I love you too"_ Gabriel said as he passed the phone back to a chuckling Helga.

"When did he start talking like that?" Arnold asked as he sat down in a chair.

" _A few months ago, and he doesn't stop talking now"_ Helga said with a smile as Arnold could only shake his head. They made small talk for what seemed like ages, but really it was only about 20 minutes. He heard the phone beeping, knowing the battery was dying.

"Gotta go, baby. I will call again soon. Keep an eye out for this Kevin creep. I don't trust him" Arnold said with a serious tone.

" _I will Arnold; I can't wait to have you in my arms again. I love you"_ Helga said into the phone.

"I love you too baby. Bye" Arnold said as she said bye as well. He hung up the phone and sighed, handing the phone back to the radio operator in the tent. He walked back to his shack and saw the guys out there still playing. He lit a cigarette as he joined them and picked up on his game of cards. Only a few more weeks, and he would finally be back where he belongs.

 _ **(Frame from Arnold to Helga)**_

Helga smiled as she hung up the phone, watching Gabriel sitting in front of the TV with his juice and animal crackers. She heard a knock at the door to see Rhonda and Harold there, showing up in time to watch Gabriel.

"Hey you two, come on in. Thank you guys so much for watching Gabriel while I run out and take care of something" Helga said with a smile as they walked in.

"Oh it's no problem Helga, we always love Gabriel. You go do whatever it is you need to do, we got it from here. Rhonda said as they both gave her a hug.

"Help yourself to anything and I won't be gone long. Thanks you two" Helga said as she reached over and kissed Gabriel on the head, grabbing her keys and walking out the back. She started the car and took a deep breath, before finally putting the car in reverse. She quickly backed out the garage and headed down the street, turning towards downtown.

' _I have to be straight forward with him. I am tired of seeing him around and I don't want him around me or Gabriel_ '

She took another deep breath and allowed herself to calm down. She pulled in front of the local coffee shop. She put the car and park and walked inside. She saw him, over in the corner. She quickly got a small coffee and walked over to his table. He only looked up and smiled.

"Didn't figure you would ever show. Have a seat" Kevin said with a soft smile. Helga sat down and took a drink of her coffee.

"Look Kevin. I only came here to put a stop to this. I am not going to come back to you. I have a fiancé who loves me very much. I have a beautiful son who loves me no matter what. You need to move on and quit following me everywhere. Especially at work. I have already been disciplined twice because you have blocked an incoming trauma from getting into the entrance "Helga said as she took another drink.

"Please, I moved my vehicle when they showed, plus it's good to see you at work, reminds me of what I am missing when I see you move at that pace" Kevin said in a seductive tone, giving her a wink.

' _OH GOD, he never stops, it is creepier than watching Harold it 50 Mr. Fudgees at once'_

"As for your so called fiancé, he is nothing more than a tool used by everyone who wants to get their own way. Your son is going to be raise by a murderer, a thief, and a fucking pig of a man. Why do you love him? Hm? A man who goes to a foreign country to fight? To kill? To slaughter innocent people? A man who would rather fight overseas than take care of someone as beautiful as you. He's pathetic, and so are you, believing in a thing call love with that man. But I am different than him, in more ways that you could ever know" Kevin said with a snarl in his voice. He reached over with his hand and attempted to caress her cheek, almost cupping her face in his palm. Helga quickly swatted his hand away.

Helga could not believe what she had just heard. She knew he was bad, but this was taking it to a whole new level. She didn't say a word, but got up and threw her coffee in the trash before walking out the door. Soon she felt a hand grab her arm, turning her around and pulling her close. There was Kevin, not a few inches from her face. She looked into his eyes. She could tell they were dilated, meaning he was probably using again.

"Don't forget, my precious Helga, I know more about you than meets the eye. I know your dark history" Kevin said as Helga's eyes went wide with fear.

"It seems I have your attention now. Don't you remember how much fun we used to have together? How we would get high and do nothing but enjoy the pleasure that came with it. How we would spend all day in bed, feeling the emotions course through our veins. Don't forget Helga. Why don't you come back with me, and we can feel that same feeling all over again" Kevin said in a seductive voice that only felt as if a snake was slithering up her spine.

Helga quickly broke the hold and kicked him square in the balls. Kevin doubled over and fell to the ground in pain. Helga kicked him repeatedly in the chest and back as he squirmed in pain. She breathed heavily, before leaning down near him.

"Listen hear you piece of shit. If you ever…EVER, come near me or my family again, so help me god I will fucking kill you. Until then, expect to see a restraining order soon. Because I want you nowhere near me, my work, or my family. Got it" Helga said as she stood up. Kevin didn't say anything as he was still trying to catch his breath. Helga turned around and got into her car, her hands still shaking.

She quickly started the car and drove down the road. She looked back to see him now standing up. A grin on his face, just like every time she has seen him. She quickly turned down the street as she got away from there.

 _ **(Frame from Helga to Kevin)**_

Kevin could only give Helga a smirk as she drove away. He stood up and brushed off the dirt from his shirt. He quickly began to move down the street, trying to get away from the area. He took a breath as he pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open and dialing the number that was already programmed in.

"It's me; everything is going as planned sweetheart. Is everything on schedule for your end?" Kevin said as he moved around a few people.

" _Oh, don't worry about that sweetie. Everything is all set here. Just keep doing what you are doing, and soon we will be able to take care of business"_ the female voice said on the other end.

"Understood, see you soon, my sweet" Kevin said as he hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket. He followed the street until he came to the bus stop. The bus arrived only a minute later. He paid as he got on and sat down, smiling.

' _I vow this to you Arnold, the so called fiancé of Helga. When we meet, you better be prepared for war, because she is mine and no one else's. I will take her from you and show her what a true man is. Just wait and see'_

Kevin could only smirk as the bus moved forward and disappeared into the city.

 _ **~Oh wow, did I really take Kevin to that level of extreme? Yes, yes I did. And for a good reason. Everything is shaping up and I can't wait to see how it unfolds, and I am the one writing it! Ha-ha. I want you all to know how grateful I am to see the reviews and to help me shape this story better. It means so much that you guys love these chapters and stories. But enough sappy stuff. What is going to happen now that Helga is getting a restraining order against Kevin? Will that finally stop him? Or will it fuel him to try and go even deeper into her mind to pull up her past? There is only one true way to find out, and that is by waiting for the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and we will catch you one the next one. Until Next Time!~**_


	22. Chapter 22 - Finally Home

_**~Hello everyone and welcome back. Thank you all for being patient with me. Work, as usual, has been hectic. But we are finally bringing him home. I am working on a few little twists and turns on how I want the next part of the story to go. As always, please throw me any suggestions you got, because they are greatly appreciated. But I am going to shut up now. With that, kick back, relax, grab a drink, and enjoy! ~**_

Chapter 22 – Finally Home

"Come on Gabriel, we are going to be late" Helga called from the stairs. Soon she heard her sons little feet paddling down to the stairs. Gabriel was very quick these days, possibly due to all the energy he had. Helga looked him over and made sure that he was at least presentable.

"Ok munchkin, all set. Let's go bring daddy home" Helga said as Gabriel jumped up and down. They quickly got into the car and left the driveway. Helga could only smile as they drove farther into the sunset.

"Do you think daddy will remember me, mommy?" Gabriel asked as she changed lanes.

"Of course he will sweetheart. He is your father after all. We didn't see each other for several years before we had you" Helga said with a smile as she saw Gabriel in the rear view mirror.

"Wow…you guys must be really old" Gabriel said as he laughed.

"Oh I see how it is little one, I can turn around if you think I'm old" Helga said in a playful tone. Gabriel's eyes went wide as he shook his head from side to side.

"No that's okay mommy, I'm sorry" Gabriel said. Helga could only chuckle as she lowered down his window.

"I wouldn't do that to ya munchkin, because I want him home too" Helga said as she saw Gabriel stare out into the world passing by. The sun was setting across the next city as they continued to drive, feeling the cool breeze coming in and just allowing the world to just relax.

Arnold was just waking up from his nap. He looked at the screen in front of him and saw they were almost home. He looked over at Captain Fisk to see him reading a book.

"Have you slept at all, sir?" Arnold asked as he sat up straighter, stretching his arms out in front of him.

"Never could sleep on airplanes. Did get about a 30 minute nap, but it was off and on. You on the other hand, snore like an elephant in the middle of the Sahara desert." Captain Fisk said as he chuckled. Arnold could only chuckle as well. He knew it was true because Helga would have probably said the same thing.

"How much longer we got?" Arnold asked just as the cabin lights came on, causing everyone to stir to see what was going.

"Good evening everyone, this is your captain speaking. We are currently about 20 minutes from our destination and are going to be descending soon. Thank you all for your service and it has been an honor to get you all home. Flight attendants please prepare cabin for landing" The intercom squeaked off as everyone stirred.

The rest of the flight was quiet. The men were eager to get on the ground. Arnold felt the plane descend as they were closer to home than when they first left. Arnold smiled as he heard the wheels come down from their housing. The plane landed softly as they reversed to slow down. They were back, and on American Soil once again. They didn't have a gate or anything. They would offload everything and then do a quick count before being released to their families.

As they disembarked the plane, they could see the group of people waiting for them, but before any of them could leave, they had to do a weapons turn in. He quickly had everyone fall in line and turn in their respective gear. Arnold finished rather early and so did everyone else. They were quickly formed into their units as their families were moved closer. Captain Fisk took over the unit.

"Men, welcome home. I'll keep this short. I want to thank you for everything you did over there. You are the true pinnacles of what it means to be a Marine. You are stronger, more agile, and greater than you were 9 months ago. With that, everyone here is granted 1 week of leave. Go to your families, and enjoy yourselves. Dismissed" Captain Fisk said as everyone started cheering. Everyone gave each other a quick hug or a smack on the back as they broke away to their families.

Arnold stood back and watched everyone run towards the crowd, seeing families reunited. Arnold decided to let the excitement die down before trying to fight through the crowd. Arnold scanned around and saw Helga and Gabriel, trying to work their way through the crowd and find him. He took two steps forward, smiling as he knew Gabriel would see him in a few moments. Gabriel looked over and tugged at Helga's bright pink shirt. He let go and started running towards Arnold.

"Dadddddddyyyyyyyyyyy" Gabriel screamed as Arnold kneeled down and scooped Gabriel into his arms, pulling him into a big bear hug as Gabriel giggled. Helga soon followed afterward, jogging over and running into his free arm. He gave her a long and passionate kiss, one that he had been saving just for her. She broke the kiss and looked deeply into his eyes, thankful he came back to her.

"God how I missed you" Helga said as she tucked her head into his chest, with Gabriel also giving him a hug as well.

"I missed you daddy" Gabriel said as Arnold looked over at his son.

"I missed you too little man, it's good to be home. Let's get on out of here" Arnold said as he turned towards the exit. They quickly got to the car. Helga took Gabriel from Arnold and strapped him into the car seat. Helga closed the door and hugged Arnold close to her. He hugged her back, feeling her embrace coursing through his veins.

"It feels good to hold you, Helga" Arnold said with a smile.

"Same here football head. Let's go home" Helga said. They quickly got in the car and drove through the parking lot. Getting out of the area was a bit tough, but soon they were on the Interstate and heading home. Arnold held Helga's hand as he looked forward. He took a quick glance to see Gabriel already passed out in his car seat. He gave out a small smile as he turned back around, bringing Helga's hand up and giving it kiss.

"So how was it over there?" Helga asked softly. Arnold didn't answer right away, but he took a breath in and relaxed.

"It was like all the other times I have been there, nothing new. I really don't want to talk about this tonight Helga, I really just want to get home" Arnold said as he looked over at her. She gave him a nod and took the next exit which would bring them back home.

They made it through town with no problem, making the last turn and bringing the car into the garage. Arnold smiled as he quickly got out to stretch. He needed to get out of this uniform and quick, but it would take time. Helga quickly grabbed Gabriel and took him inside as Arnold grabbed his bags and closed the trunk. He took in a breath, smelling the coolness in the air as he headed up the steps. He shut the garage door and headed inside. A few things had changed around the house, but nothing really serious. Arnold walked into the living room and set his bags down, kneeling and unlacing his boots. It felt so good to take them off.

He went upstairs to the master bedroom, knowing right where his sweatpants were. He quickly changed, looking over at the clock and seeing it was already 10 at night. He took in a breath as he heard a small knock at the entrance to the doorway. He turned around as his eyes went wide.

There was Helga, in a beautiful, slim sexy 2 piece of lingerie. Arnold smiled as she walked over, placing her hands on his bare chest.

"I've been saving this for you. Do you like it?" Helga said as she wanted to look away, but Arnold caught her face in his hands.

"Nothing in this world could be as beautiful as you are. I love you Helga, never forget that" Arnold said as he brought her into a deep, passionate kiss. Helga could only melt into him as they fell onto the bed.

"Let's not waste any more time then" Helga said with a grin as she shut off the bedroom light, allowing the two lovers to release the tension that has been holding for the past 9 months.

 _ **~ Yay, Arnold is back. This is the end of the Deployment Arc, now we are going to be moving into some other fun stuff as well ;). Still working on a few things for the story, but I have the complete bio for Kevin almost completed. I will be updating regularly, expect about one every few days. But thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed. So what is next for Arnold and Helga? Will Kevin do anything to jeopardize their relationship? Only one way to find out, and that is to stay tuned for the next chapter**_. _**Until Next Time! ~**_


	23. Chapter 23 - Hell Hath No Fury

_**~ So I am going to keep this short. This chapter helps lay down some foundation for what is to come, and also change a few things up for our people here. Keep up the reviews y'all. Enjoy! ~**_

Chapter 23 – Hell hath No Fury

Arnold slowly opened his eyes, squinting them at the sun that was now shining through the window. He looked to his left to see the woman of his dreams. Helga. She laid there with a smile on her face, cuddled next to Arnold. He could only smile as he gently moved a strand of hair out of her face. He leaned over and softly kissed her forehead, causing her to let out a sigh. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep, plus he needed a cup of coffee.

He had only been home for about a week now and it was weird adjusting to the schedule change. No more early morning wake up. No more bullets and mortars flinging around them. It was quiet, the birds were just waking up from their night of slumber, and people were busy on their way to work.

He got up from bed gently, not wanting to wake up Helga. He quickly got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. He stretched before leaving the room, closing the door softly as to not disturb Helga. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, fixing the coffee and allowing it to brew. He was finally able to pour himself a cup of coffee. He smiled as he allowed the aroma of the fresh brewed coffee to fill his lungs. He grabbed his cup and went outside to the front stoop to grab the newspaper. He sat down on the top step and took a swig of coffee, setting it down and lighting a cigarette. He flipped through the paper, finally finding a story to read. He took a few drags before switching the page to continue where his story had left off. Out of nowhere, the paper was ripped out of his hand by an unknown individual. He looked up and saw a pistol staring at him in the face.

"Why don't you stand on up for me sir, since you seem to be in the wrong place" the man said. Arnold saw a man with jet black hair and a tan coat. He took a second to analyze his face and memorize it. Arnold complied and stood up, never once changing his facial expression.

"So you have returned home huh? Figures…even a murderer like you couldn't get enough. You just had to come back home to your little family" the man said with an evil smile on his face. Arnold knew who he was dealing with.

"I am guessing you are the infamous Kevin who has been harassing my fiancé. Been meaning to talk to you" Arnold said as he finished his smoke and put it out on the side of the brick, flicking the butt away and crossing his arms.

"SHE IS NOT YOURS. She…is mine…she always has been. You are just too stupid to see it" Kevin said as he moved closer to Arnold. Arnold looked down at the pistol and noticed something was off. He quickly studied it and looked back at Kevin. Kevin noticed this as well and smirked.

"Yea, you know what this is. This could send you down to the depths of hell from whence you came. You Marines think you are all tough, but lemme tell you this. YOU ARE WORTHLESS! There is nothing in this world that you won't do to change how people think. I should just end you here and now" Kevin said with evil burning in his eyes. Arnold smiled as he began to chuckle and shake his head.

"Go ahead, pull the trigger. It won't even hurt me" Arnold said as he moved closer, feeling the barrel of the pistol against his chest, confirming his suspicions. Kevin looked at him confused as he wasn't sure what to do. Arnold quickly snatched the weapon from his hand and smacked him in the head. Kevin covered his face as he winced in pain. Arnold dropped the magazine on the pistol, laughing as he looked to see what the ammo was.

There was none

 _I mean I know criminals are stupid, but this takes it to a whole new dimension._

Arnold took the gun and threw it on the pavement as Kevin looked at him in disbelief.

"I suggest next time, if you want to try that, you better get you something with a little more firepower than that. Also, if you come near me or my family again, it's either going to be the cops hauling you off to Jail, or the coroner is going to be sending you to the morgue, what will it be?" Arnold asked with a smile on his face. Kevin picked himself off the ground and looked at Arnold. Rage grew within Kevin. But he suppressed it as he backed out into the street. Arnold watched him as he got into his car, smiling as he drove off. Arnold could only sigh in disbelief as what had just happened.

He picked up his smokes, coffee and paper and headed inside. He headed to the table where he flipped open the paper and back to his story. He heard little footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Morning daddy" Gabriel said with a smile as Arnold brought him up onto his knee.

"Morning munchkin. Sleep well?" Arnold said as he took another swig of his coffee. Arnold could only smile as Gabriel nodded.

"Yea…I heard a loud noise and it woke me up…but I couldn't fall asleep again" Gabriel said as he leaned against Arnold.

"Sorry bud that was my fault. I can be a little loud in the mornings" Arnold said with a smile on his face as Gabriel turned and looked at the paper.

"You hungry little man?" Arnold asked as Gabriel nodded with excitement. Arnold smiled as he put down the paper, taking Gabriel to his chair.

"What you want to eat little one?" Arnold asked as Gabriel thought about it for a minute. He couldn't decide. He finally shrugged his shoulders, causing Arnold to chuckle.

"How about I make you Grandma's French Toast? That was my favorite when I was your age" Arnold said as Gabriel nodded. Arnold pulled out all the ingredients and began to transform the whole house into the international house of French toast. He finished cooking them and set them on a plate, adding a strawberry that was cut in half on top, and a little bit of powdered sugar as well. He fixed his plate and smiled as he heard Helga come down the stairs as well. She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Arnold.

He turned around and gave her a kiss. A smile creeping on their lips as they both giggled in excitement.

"Well good morning to you too Mr. Chef" Helga said with a smile as she went down and sat at the table. Arnold fixed her a plate as well, bringing them their plates first as Arnold fixed his as well. Helga helped Gabriel by cutting his up and covering the French toast in syrup.

"Thank you mommy" Gabriel said as he blew her a kiss. Helga blew one back with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome munchkin" Helga said as she turned to her own food and began to eat. Arnold took a swig of his milk and smiled.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Helga asked as she took a swig of milk herself.

"Well, I need to run into the office today. Fisk has got some paperwork for me to sign and I need to talk to him about some other stuff as well. What about you?" Arnold asked as he took another bite. Helga finished her bite before speaking.

"I have to go in around lunch time, thankfully today is only a 8 hour shift and not these 10 hour shifts we've been getting" Helga said with a sigh in her voice.

"Is the nurse's strike still going on? I thought they quelled that a while back?" Arnold asked as he looked over at Helga. She shook her head.

"Nope still going on. They put out if they don't return to work, they will start firing people. I told them I'll be working because I'm not dumb" Helga said as they both laughed.

"If you want I'll take Gabriel with me today. The guys would love to see the little man anyways. That way he is not upstairs while you are on shift" Arnold said as Helga agreed. They ate a bit more before Arnold finished his, heading over to the sink and washing off his plate.

"Oh by the way, I met the infamous Kevin this morning" Arnold said as Helga stared at him.

"What? Did anything happen?" Helga said as she instantly became worried.

Arnold explained to her what had happened. Kevin had been getting bolder, but he was still an idiot. She laughed when Arnold finished, but knew not to take his threat lightly. He was already banned from coming into the emergency room unless he was actually dying. She sat back in her chair and let out a sigh of relief. Arnold came by and kissed the top of her head.

"It will be alright. If he tries anything, that will be the end of it. I swear it" Arnold said in a whisper to Helga. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug. She let out a sigh of relief in his arms, knowing she felt safer than before.

Arnold ran upstairs and took a quick shower, knowing he and Gabriel would have to be leaving soon. He quickly changed into his uniform and threw on his combat boots. Helga had gotten Gabriel all setup with getting dressed and looking semi presentable. Arnold came down and smiled as he saw Gabriel wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts and polo, along with a pair of sneakers.

"Well looks like he is all set to go" Arnold said with a smile as Helga finished combing his hair. Helga could only smile as she walked over and into Arnold's arms.

"Yes he is, and thanks for taking him. It will be good for him to spend time with you" Helga said as she gave Arnold a quick kiss.

"Think nothing of it. Tonight, we need to finalize everything for the wedding. I'm going to be looking at some things today and I need my little man to help me out with some things too" Arnold said as he could only smile. Helga had already gotten changed into her scrubs as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She quickly kissed Gabriel and smiled as she ran out the door to make sure she wasn't late for work.

Arnold checked he had everything he was going to need. Making sure he grabbed a box of animal crackers as a spare for Gabriel.

"Ready, little man" Arnold said as Gabriel gave him a salute. He made sure the house was locked as he ushered Gabriel out the door and loaded him into the car. Arnold could only smile as he quickly got in, starting the engine and headed out of the driveway, closing the garage door in the process. He followed the road and made the small right that would take him to work. He talked with Gabriel as he made sure to talk to him as much as possible. Arnold smiled as he pulled the Packard into the parking spot outside of work. Gabriel had already unbuckled himself, but Arnold met him at the door.

"Keep growing like this little man and I might take you for a Marine" Arnold said as Gabriel giggle. He gathered his bag and took Gabriel's hand, walking him into the building. The center was already open and he still saw guys in their PT uniforms. He opened the door and allowed Gabriel to go in first.

"Was PT that boring for you cats, I don't see any sweat" Arnold said as they all greeted him, welcoming him back as they had not seen him yet since he returned. He shook hands with them and set his bag down at his desk. Captain Fisk walked out of his office and smiled, shaking hands with Arnold. Gabriel snapped to attention and tried to give him the best salute he could. Fisk could only chuckle as he gave him a salute back.

"I swear he is going to follow in your footsteps Shortman" Fisk said as Gabriel smiled.

"I know, don't remind me" Arnold said as he knelt down to Gabriel.

"Hey little man, do you mind waiting out here with the guys while I talk to the Captain real quick" Arnold asked as he looked at Gabriel.

"No problem daddy" Gabriel said as Arnold ruffled his hair. He stood back up and looked at the guys.

"You guys don't mind watching him for a while right?" Arnold asked they said it was not a problem. Arnold followed Fisk into his office and smiled as he closed the door behind him, taking a seat at the other end of the desk.

"So, everything good at home Shortman?" Captain Fisk asked as he moved some papers on his desk.

"Yes sir, everything going real good" Arnold said as he saw him pull up a folder from his desk.

"The main thing here Shortman is that I need to know if you are going to re-enlist or not. You have 6 months left on your contract and there is a little bit of time left before you won't be able to. So I need an answer" Fisk said with a stern look as he looked at Arnold. Arnold looked back on his career, on everything that had happened. If he would have never joined, none of what he has now would be here. He wouldn't have Helga or Gabriel. He would know the men who fought with him. He gave the marines 8 good years. Now it was time for him to relax and settle down.

"These have been some of the best years of my life, sir. I have given 8 good years to protecting this country. But I think it's time to turn in. I want to be there with my son. I want to watch him grow up. I'm going to marry Helga, and I need to be there with her, no matter what. So, I'm saying no to re-enlisting sir" Arnold said as he took a breath.

Fisk could only sit there as he listened to Arnold talk. He already knew his answer, but he needed to hear it from him. Fisk nodded his head as he heard it all.

"Well Staff Sergeant Shortman, I follow you whole heartedly. Nothing in this world means more to a man than the ones he loves. With that we need to get some paperwork signed for you to get ready to transition out" Captain Fisk said as he opened the drawer and grabbed the papers.

They spent a good 30 minutes getting everything in the computer. Once that was all said and done, Arnold had 6 months left. That was it. 6 more months and he would be back on the civilian end of things. They left the office and rejoined the group outside, where Gabriel was chatting with all the other marines.

"Take the rest of the day Shortman, we can cover down. Go be with the little guy" Captain Fisk said with a smile. Arnold thanked him and shook his hand. He gathered up everything in his bag motioned for Gabriel. Gabriel could only smile as he waved back to everyone as they left. Arnold helped him into the car and placed his bag on the seat beside him.

"We got to run into town real quick little man. I need to go get something and then we can get lunch, what do you think?" Arnold asked as he looked back towards Gabriel.

"Sounds good daddy" Gabriel said with a smile. Arnold turned forward and turned on the radio, hearing Bob Seger come on. He put the car in drive and headed out of the parking lot, turning right to head down the road going into town. . He pulled into a parking lot that had a big sign out front:

 _ **EARL'S GUNS**_

"Better than place than any"Arnold said as he shut off the car and grabbed Gabriel out of his seat. They walked in to a little door chime as a sweet older couple came from the back.

"Welcome to Earl's. What can I do ya for Marine?" The gentleman asked. He figured that was Earle himself.

"Well, I need to get a pistol. Something not too light, but not too heavy as well" Arnold said as Gabriel was looking around in the glass containers.

"Well you come to the right place. Come on over and let's take a look" Earl said with a smile as Arnold and Gabriel followed the man over to the counter, seeing a wide array of pistols.

' _Better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it_ ' Arnold thought to himself as Earl started going through what they had in stock.

 _ **~ Well I know that was a weird ending, but it was a good stopping point. This had a bit of action, along with some filler, but it helped lay down some foundation for what is to come up ahead. Seems now that Kevin is trying to bring things up, Arnold has to take some more drastic measures. But what will happen when things finally meet up and come together. Will Kevin attempt to do something drastic? Is someone going to get hurt, or worse? Only one way to find out and that is to stay tuned. Hope you all enjoyed and we will catch you on the next one! ~**_


	24. Chapter 24 - Time Well Spent Together

_**~Hello everyone and welcome back. I do thank you all for everything you have done to contribute to this story. It truly means a lot to me. I do apologize that I haven't gotten this chapter out sooner, but I was in the midst of some stuff at work and also planning out several chapters ahead so it could be more smooth sailing for these next few chapters. But kick back, grab a cold one and relax, and enjoy another chapter. Until Next Time! ~**_

Hey Arnold Chapter 24 – Time Well Spent Together

Arnold spent a good amount of time with Earl, looking over several different pistols that were in the store. He finally chose one. A Glock Model 19 that was a good size. He figured Helga would need one as well, but he would need to talk to her about that. Both Earl and Arnold were talking as Earl was waiting for the background check to come through. The check came back clear and Arnold was able to purchase the gun.

"For your support to this great nation, here is a free magazine and a box of ammo for ya" Earl said with a smile as he held out his hand. Arnold shook it with a smile on his heart.

"Thank you sir. It truly means a lot" Arnold said with a smile

"No son, the pleasure is all mine. You all take care now, ya hear?" Earl said with a smile as the waved goodbye. Arnold and Gabriel walked out of the store and to the car. Gabriel was quickly strapped in as Arnold put the bag in the front seat, away from Gabriel. Arnold looked back at Gabriel and smiled.

"You hungry little man?" Arnold asked. Gabriel could only grin as he nodded his head eagerly. Arnold put the car in reverse and backed out of the spot, turning onto the road and heading towards town. There was a little diner nearby that was not half bad. They went a few minutes down the road, allowing the cool air to come through as the radio played another classic song. Arnold smiled as he changed lanes, pulling into the parking lot of the small diner. They quickly got out and headed inside for some grub.

"Welcome boys, sit anywhere you like" the waitress said with a southern accent.

Arnold nodded and motioned for Gabriel to grab a booth. He found one that faced out towards the road, so he could watch the cars. The waitress came by and smiled as she put the silverware on the table.

"Welcome gentleman, I'm Sandy, and I'll be taking care of you. Can I get you all something to drink?" Sandy said with a smile.

"Orange Juice…please" Gabriel said with a grin. Sandy could only give an aww as he grinned.

 _Great, now my kid is hitting on the waitress. What is going to happen when he gets in high school?_

"And I will take a coffee and 2 waters please" Arnold said as the waitress nodded and smiled. She left the table to get their drinks. Arnold and Gabriel looked over the menu as they decided what they wanted. She came back with their drinks and took their order. Gabriel got chicken nuggets with fries. Arnold went for a mushroom and Swiss burger with a side of fries as well. She thanked them and took their menus as Arnold took a sip of his coffee.

"Daddy, can I ask a question?" Gabriel asked as he took a small sip from his straw. Arnold looked at him curiously to see what was on the little ones mind.

"Sure little man, go ahead" Arnold said as he set his coffee down.

"Why did you join Marines?" Gabriel asked as he looked up at his father. Arnold was a little surprised. He didn't think Gabriel would ask him anything like that.

"Well, little man. That is a good question. I guess, you could say that I wanted to do something different from everyone else. Everyone was going back to school and I didn't want to sit in a class all day, so I decided to enlist. I looked at all the other branches of the military as well, but they didn't offer me the excitement like the Marines did" Arnold said as Gabriel listened with Intensity. It was so interesting to see a kid who was almost 3 years old wanting to know so much about his father.

Soon their food was brought out which made Gabriel happy. Gabriel thanked the waitress who said you're welcome back to him. Arnold was proud of that. They began to eat as Gabriel poured some more ketchup near his fries.

"So how were things at home while I was gone?" Arnold asked as he wiped his mouth.

"Everything was good" Gabriel said in a soft voice as he looked down. Arnold could tell something was up. He wanted to know more, but almost didn't because he thought it would hurt Gabriel.

"What's wrong Gabriel, you can tell me. It's okay" Arnold said as he took a sip of water.

"That one man keeps coming by. He scares me daddy, and he keeps trying to talk to me, but mommy doesn't let him. Anytime they talk they just yell at each other now. I hide because I get really scared" Gabriel said as he put down his nugget. Arnold doesn't show it, but he is now literally fuming. He didn't wanna scare the little guy.

"It's okay little man; I will talk to mommy about it when she gets home. Just think Christmas is not too far off. Anything you want Santa to bring you?" Arnold asked. Gabriel's mind went to thinking of gifts. Gabriel went through a small list of anything he wanted. Arnold smiled as he was relieved about Gabriel becoming happy again. Arnold smiled as he watched Gabriel take a drink. Arnold looked out the window to see Kevin. He was sitting in his car, looking right at Arnold, his smirk still across his face. Kevin gave a half wave as he put the car in drive and drove off. Arnold did not show it, but he wanted to chase him down and kill the bastard now.

Arnold and Gabriel continued to talk and eat. He was happy to spend time with his boy. Once they were finished, Arnold paid and helped Gabriel out of the booth, leaving the waitress a generous tip. They said thank you and waved goodbye as they headed out to the car. Arnold quickly got Gabriel strapped in as he jumped into the driver's seat. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he knew that they should be getting home. Arnold quickly started the car, throwing on his seatbelt as he pulled out of the parking lot, turning back the way they came and heading down the street, back towards home.

Helga was not having a great day herself. Things had been hectic. A 4 car pileup on the expressway came in and she had been running around as one of the only nurses on duty. Half of the nurses got fired within the last 2 weeks, mainly for the strike. She was not going to be one of those numbers.

"Nurse Pataki, I need you to call the OR and let them know they have a single GSW coming up" The doctor said as they prepped the patient to move. Helga quickly went to the phone and dialed the number for the OR, letting them know everything that was coming up. She hung up the phone and went back to gathering wires and tubes to get the patient transported. She helped the nurses and doctors get them to the elevator. From there they sent them up. Everyone breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Nice hustle Helga, go outside and take a 10 minute break" her manager said with a smile as Helga nodded. She went outside and lit a cigarette. She usually didn't smoke, but once in a blue moon she had one. She stretched her arms out and sighed as the cooler air was coming in. She looked around and saw how busy things had gotten lately. She felt her arm being pulled as she was twirled around into someone's arms. Helga's eyes went wide with shock as she saw it was Kevin.

"Your little idiot boyfriend hit me pretty good this morning. How do I know he doesn't do that to you, babe?" Kevin said with a fire in his eyes.

"Kevin, if you don't let go, I will have you arrested and I will press charges. So Let…go…or else" Helga said with anger in her voice. She tried to wiggle free, but Kevin kept his hold, getting tighter on his grip.

"Is that really the way you want this to go down baby girl, or should everyone know that you were nothing but a druggie? Hell I think you're still using, but that's none of my business. Unless you want everyone to know everything about you, I suggest you come quietly" Kevin said as he gave his usual smirk. Soon Kevin's arms were ripped off of Helga as two paramedics came from behind and grabbed him. They threw him up against the wall and held him there for a second.

"Listen man. I don't know who you are, or what you think you can do, but you ever put your hands on her again, or any woman for that matter, and the next meal you will have will be through an IV. Now get out of here, and never come back" The paramedic said as they threw him into the alleyway. Kevin got up and wiped himself off as he just chuckled to himself. He walked off down the alleyway and out into the busy area.

"You ok Helga?" The paramedic asked. Helga only nodded as she checked her arm out. It had a bruise, but nothing too serious. She finished her smoke and headed back inside, ready to go grab another chart and keep on working.

"Helga, they are ready for you upstairs in OB" the front desk said as she walked in. She nodded and headed towards the elevator again. She smiled as she leaned up against the wall, allowing more people to file into the elevator.

She made it to the OB Floor, smiling as she signed in for her appointment. The nurse led her into another small room where she would need to wait for Dr. Hicks, who came in just a few minutes later.

"Welcome back Helga, it's been a while. How are things going?" Dr. Hicks asked with a smile on her face as she looked over the chart.

"Been kinda crazy for a while now, but pretty good I guess" Helga said with a small smile on her face.

"Well it all works out in the end. So what can I do for you?" Dr. Hicks asked as she looked up from the chart.

"I was hoping you could tell me if I'm pregnant again?" Helga asked. Dr. Hicks nodded and had her lie back on the gurney.

"Well let's take a look shall we?" Dr. Hicks said with a smile on her face as she began the ultrasound procedure. Helga took in a breath as Dr. Hicks could only smile.

Helga pulled the car into the driveway, happy to see her two guys outside. It was getting cooler outside, but still nice enough for them to play and run around and everything. Arnold waved to Helga as Gabriel ran towards her.

"Hey munchkin, I missed you. Did you have fun with daddy today?" Helga asked with a smile on her face. Gabriel nodded yes as he went back to go play on the play area they had built for him. She came over and kissed Arnold softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What has gotten into you today?" Arnold said as they watched Gabriel run around.

"Oh just been one of those days I guess. Kevin came by the hospital again. Ugh, he is becoming a nightmare" Helga said as she shook her head. Kevin had to be dealt with.

"Well first thing tomorrow I am going to speak to the police before heading into the office. I am really getting tired of him harassing you. He also followed me and Gabriel today. But I will tell you about that later" Arnold said as he pulled his fiancé in closer.

"Oh, but I do have good news for you. I think you will be happy to hear as well" Helga said with a smile. Arnold looked at her curiously as she grabbed his hand and brought it to her stomach. His eyes went wide for a second as his mouth dropped open. Helga could only nod with a giggle as she looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Arnold asked as he took a breath.

"Yep. I'm pregnant" Helga said as Gabriel walked over. He saw where daddy's hands were and place his hand on top of theirs. The couple looked down and smiled as Arnold scooped up the little man.

"So what do you think about getting a little brother or sister Gabriel?" Helga asked the little one. Gabriel's eyes lit up as a smile ran across his face. He hugged both parents as he could not stop giggling.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, don't let daddy catch ya" Arnold said as Gabriel quickly got down and ran off, Arnold following right behind. Gabriel screamed and laughed as Arnold finally caught him, bringing him up and tickling him. Gabriel squirmed loose as he ran to momma, who began to tickle him as well. Gabriel took off as all 3 of them were running around the yard, having fun like a family should have.

There was only one issue and it was on TV. Arnold had been watching the news earlier as Gabriel was taking a nap and he never shut it off.

" _This is eyewitness 5 with breaking news. We now go live to our correspondent Trisha Younger at the Hillwood Women's Correctional Facility. Trisha, can you hear us?"_ The reporter said with a stern voice as the camera focused on the reporter.

 _"Yes Susan, I am standing outside the Hillwood Women's Correctional Facility where an inmate has escaped earlier today. Officials have no leads, but do say that they are doing an extensive search to find the fugitive. Wait…we are just getting word that the inmate has been identified as Lila Sawyer. Ms. Sawyer was the young woman who nearly beat a pregnant female to death over 3 years ago. Officials are now asking for the public to report anything suspicious, or if you happen to see Ms. Sawyer, to please call police as soon as possible. Back to you Susan"._

 _ **~ Uh oh…did I just do that? Yep, I did. Lila is coming back y'all and she is going to bring a fire to the city. Ooh it's going to be good. Working out the details as I plan the next few Chapters out, but I think the end is near. Still working it out and deciding on what I want to do. But for now, thank you all for joining us for another chapter. Keep those reviews coming to give me some ideas, especially now that Lila is out? Thank you all for reading and we will catch you one the next one! ~**_


	25. Chapter 25 - Winter Nightmares

_**~ Hello everyone! Sorry again for this taking so long to get out, but it's been a little rough lately and writing has been hard. Doesn't help I've been sick these last few weeks and slowly working things out as well. Normally I like to write when I'm sick, but it's hard to type when you are puking your brains out. But after reviewing everything that I have right now, I have come to the decision that this story will be ending soon. I am still working out the last few details for the final part here and I still haven't decided on how many more chapters that I will be doing, but that decision will be coming soon. So right now, sit back, relax, grab a cold drink and enjoy! ~**_

Hey Arnold Chapter 25 – Winter Nightmares

Arnold looked out the window, seeing the snowflakes begin their dance down to the ground. It was still early December and they didn't have much time before Christmas was upon them. He took a sip of his coffee as his eyes scanned the area.

They already knew of Lila's escape from prison a few months ago, and the police still could not find her. He was annoyed by that fact, but he was more concerned for his family's safety. Helga was just finishing her first trimester with their second child and she was more vulnerable than ever.

"Arnold come sit down and eat. You keep worrying that something is going to happen" Helga said as she patted at his seat. He looked back and saw both her and Gabriel smiling at him as the young son popped another piece of pancake into his mouth. Arnold could only smile back as he let out a breath and moved to the table, sitting with his family.

They unfortunately had to put their wedding on hold until Lila was found. They were not going to take any risks, especially with her. He didn't like it and neither did Helga, but it was the only way to make sure everything was going to be ok.

Arnold heard a knock at the door, causing him to snap back to reality for a second. He walked down the hallway and saw it was Captain Fisk through the peephole. He quickly opened the door and ushered him in. He carried a small binder with him that contained a good amount of papers. Arnold put his coat away and led him to the kitchen, pouring him a cup of coffee. Captain Fisk greeted Helga and Gabriel as if they were his own family, treating them with nothing but respect and love.

"Well Staff Sergeant, we need to go over some paperwork here for your packet. If we can get through this by today, I think I can get everything done before the Christmas exodus" Captain Fisk said with a smile.

"Ok then, let's get to it then" Arnold said with a grin on his face. Helga took Gabriel into the living room and put the TV on for his morning cartoons. She sat down on the couch and pulled out her book, occasionally looking down to make sure Gabriel was still there.

It took them a little over an hour to go through the paperwork, but once they were finished, it was a sigh of relief. It was the last bit that Arnold had to do in terms of paperwork. He never felt so relieved that another chapter of his life was coming to an end.

"So any news on Ms. Sawyer?" Fisk asked as he took another sip of his coffee. Arnold shook his head.

"No, it's just like she disappeared off the face of the planet. But I know she is around. Don't ask me how I know, but I do. It feels like anytime we go out, were being watched, like our every move is being tracked" Arnold said as he took another swig of his coffee. Fisk could only nod in agreement.

"Hopefully it won't be much longer and you can put this whole situation behind you. But keep your eyes open. Just because they can't be seen, doesn't mean they aren't there" Fisk said as he took another sip. Arnold could only nod. He knew better than to let his guard down, and he wasn't about to start now. Fisk finished his coffee and set the cup on the table.

"Well, I need to get back to the office, better beat this storm in before it gets too ugly out there" Fisk said as he stood up. Arnold smiled as he walked him to the door, getting him his coat. The snow outside had picked up a little, making Arnold smile. He shook Fisk's hand as he barely stepped outside with him.

"I'll let you know how everything goes. Thanks for the coffee Shortman" Fisk said as he walked out onto the sidewalk and to his car. He gave a small wave as he saw the car pull off and head down the road. Arnold stood out there for a second, scanning the area. He noticed a small beige color car across the street. Something felt off about that car. A minute later, the car started and took off down the street. Arnold took in a breath of cold air as he saw the car leave.

' _You can run Lila, but you can't hide forever'_ Arnold thought to himself.

He quickly retreated inside back to the warmth. Helga looked up from her book and smiled. Arnold came and sat next to her on the couch, wrapping his arm around her as she sank into his body.

"You know it is almost Christmas and we haven't even put up a tree yet" Arnold said as he looked at his phone.

"Also, we haven't even done Christmas shopping, either. We are so late on the curve here" Helga said as they both chuckled, leaning over and kissing Arnold. Arnold smiled as he thought about what she just said.

"So I guess that means we can go shopping today then huh?" Arnold said with a smile. Helga could only nod. They quickly got up to go and get changed and get ready for the day. Helga took Gabriel upstairs to go and find him some good clothes to wear while Arnold hopped in the shower real quick. Soon all of them were ready to go. Arnold helped Gabriel throw on his winter jacket, knowing that they would probably be playing in the snow later with his son. Helga had gotten all of their items laid out and moved them to the couch. They finally locked up the house and headed for the Packard. Helga quickly strapped Gabriel in as Arnold started the old car and gotten the heater working. It didn't take long for them to be out on the road.

Soon they reached the mall. As it always busy this time of year, this day was no exception. Arnold quickly parked and helped Gabriel out of his seat. They smiled as the cool breeze came in, moving snow across the parking lot. They quickly headed inside to the warmth of the mall.

They walked throughout the mall, checking the different stores for anything they could get friends and family. It was good for them to finally get out and be a family together. Their work schedules were keeping them from that, but now it was time for them to be a family.

"Arnold, my man. Over here" A voice called from near the food court. Arnold looked over and saw Gerald and Phoebe. He waved and pointed them out to Helga. They walked over and gave them a hug. Now they actually had a chance to meet Sophia, their little baby girl who was born a month ago. She was sleeping comfortably in Phoebe's arms.

"Wow man, she's beautiful. Congratulations" Arnold said as he gave Gerald a hug.

"Yea man can't believe that at all. So what's going on with you man, looks like you guys need to do some Christmas Shopping as well?" Gerald asked as Arnold nodded. He missed Gerald, and their little group that they had. But everyone had their own lives to live.

"Yea. Been putting it off for a while now and need to get it done. Wanna go pick out something for the ladies?" Arnold asked as he looked back over at Phoebe and Helga, who were now sitting down and catching up.

"Yea that sounds good. Ladies, do you mind if us guys go and get some other gifts. Plus we need to be guys for a while" Gerald said with a smooth talk. Phoebe just rolled her eyes and giggled as they both nodded. Arnold walked over to Helga and Gabriel, giving them both a hug and a kiss.

"I won't be gone too long. You mind watching Gabriel?" Arnold asked with a smile. Helga just kissed him.

"We will be fine. Go have fun" Helga said as Arnold kissed her again. They broke apart as Arnold and Gerald walked off into the mall, doing guy things as always. It took them a second to get clear of them, but they could finally catch up.

"Arnold, what has been going on man? You have been so distant lately" Gerald asked as they walked. Arnold could only nod.

"Yea, I know. Unfortunately I have been keeping an eye out for Lila. Man I swear her and this guy Kevin are out for blood. They just wanna follow us everywhere we go and it's been killing us" Arnold said as he brushed his hand through his hair.

"I understand man; we have all been keeping an eye out. I just never thought Lila was like this. She used to be so sweet and wonderful in school, but now, I don't even know any more man" Gerald said as he patted Arnold on the back.

"Yea, but enough about her. We got to get some shopping done right?" Arnold said with a smile. Gerald nodded as they both headed into the jewelry store. They were in there for a good 20 minutes as their presents were wrapped, which they hid in another bag they both had. They hit a couple of other stores and were able to knock out the majority of the shopping that they needed to do.

"Arnold, I swear you know how to manage everything, but this makes you like a king to shop with" Gerald said as he repositioned his bags into one arm. Arnold gave a small chuckle as he checked his phone.

"Well that is one good thing about being on your own, you learn how to shop correctly" Arnold said as he put his phone back and took a look up ahead. His eyes went wide as he stopped and moved over to the side. Gerald gave him a puzzling look.

"What is it Arnold? It looks like you have seen a ghost or something?" Gerald said as Arnold motioned his head forward, not wanting to reveal anything within the busy mall. Gerald looked ahead and noticed there were people watching them, but one was definitely smaller, more feminine like than the other one behind them.

"Is that? It can't be" Gerald said as he blinked and shook his head, making sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"Yea, it's her. That's Lila" Arnold said as his eyes narrowed. He was about to say something when she held up one finger, bringing it to her lips, telling him to stay quiet. He only nodded, knowing that this was getting dangerous real quick. She pulled a note from her coat and placed it in the fake bush that they were standing at, giving him a smile as she blew him a kiss. Arnold could only stand there. Then two turned around and left as the men were standing there waiting to see what was left behind.

They quickly walked up after the other two had left out the door and faded into the crowd of people. Arnold noted the scent. It was the perfume that Lila always wore back in high school. It was a smell he could never forget. He quietly grabbed the note and opened it, seeing her penmanship was a perfect cursive writing. He took in a breath and read it, with Gerald reading over his shoulder.

 _My Dearest Arnold,_

 _I don't understand you anymore. What happened to the beautiful young man I once knew? The man in high school who made sure to always say hi to me every morning on our way to class. You have grown soft, weak, and nothing but a mindless piece of trash. I did escape out of prison. For you, Arnold. See, unlike you, I finish what I start. You have not seen the last of us. Kevin says to tell Helga Hi. He will be seeing her real soon and taking real good care of her. Like a real man would do. As for me, I will make sure you are buried into the ground. I will make sure you understand that you could have done a lot more with your life than what you were led to believe. Take care Arnold, we will see each other soon my love._

 _Your childhood Love,_

 _Lila_

Arnold looked at the note in fear, unsure of what he had just read. It was something that he himself was not able to comprehend. She had finally snapped, aware of the consequences that were bestowed upon her. Gerald looked just as terrified as he did.

"Wow man, I can't believe she is taking it that far. I think she has finally lost it" Gerald said as he read the note over again.

"Yea man, this is what we deal with. Ever since I came back, nothing is ever the same anymore. Sometimes I wonder if it was right to ever come back" Arnold said as he rubbed his temples with his finger.

"Don't ever talk like that man. If you never came back, you would have never fallen in love with Helga, and Gabriel would not be here either. Just imagine what would have happened if you never came home. It would be horrible" Gerald said as he put his hand on Arnolds shoulder. Arnold let out a sigh as he nodded.

"Thanks, Gerald. I knew I could count on you. Let's finish up and get back to our families" Arnold said as Gerald agreed. They hit a few more stores along the way, making sure to put what had just happened behind them. There was a problem though, and Arnold was the only one aware of it. He knew what that message meant, and he did not like it one single bit. His mind would be watching everything to make sure he didn't miss anything. They quickly walked back and saw their ladies still chatting away, making them both smile. Arnold smiled as they walked up and kissed both of their girls, finally getting some lunch and sitting down as a group.

They sat and talked for a while, laughing and smiling as they did when they were teens still in school. Arnold was glad that they were able to see each other, but soon it was time for them to head out and back home.

"We will probably be putting up the tree and everything within the next week, and we would love to have you guys over for Christmas Dinner" Helga said with a smile.

"That sounds great Helga; it would be good to have everyone back at the boarding house. Just like old times" Phoebe said as Sophia smiled and flailed her arms. They all hugged good bye and headed back out of the mall and into the cold. Helga quickly got Gabriel strapped into his seat as Arnold put away the gifts. Arnold quickly got in and got the heater running. He sat there for a second, wondering what could be going on with Lila to cause her to go like this.

"Arnold, you ok? What's going on?" Helga asked him as she saw the look on his face, making her very concerned. He didn't say anything at first, only taking slow deep breaths. He reached into his coat and pulled out Lila's note and handed it to her.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Arnold said as he put the car in drive and started off down the road. Helga looked in shock as she read the note.

"Is she? She can't be serious?" Helga asked with a concerned tone, her eyes wide with fear.

"She is Helga, Gerald and I saw her leave that note, along with Kevin. They are serious enough to risk getting spotted and arrested again to make sure we know that they are there" Arnold said as he took a right hand turn. Helga tuned and looked out the window as the scenery passed them by. She shook her head and let out a sigh.

"This just gets better and better" Helga said as they merged onto the freeway and headed back to home.


	26. Chapter 26 - So It Begins

_**~ Hello everyone and welcome back. Yes I know it has been a few weeks since I last posted. I apologize. There are only a few more chapters left in this series and I can it has definitely been an adventure. Thank you all for sticking with it and enjoying this. It makes me smile with tears when I see everyone's reviews. But enough mushy stuff. Sit Back, Relax and Enjoy! ~**_

 _ **~ Also, I don't own Hey Arnold or anything within Hey Arnold. I do own my OC's though. Enjoy! ~**_

Chapter 26 – So It Begins

Arnold smiled as he helped Gabriel set another ornament on the tree. It was only a week and a half before Christmas and the family was finally getting a chance to put the tree up. Helga was busy getting the lights wrapped around the tree, gently laying them on the branches. Arnold went and got some tinsel and had Gabriel help spread it around, but the young child decided that it would be better to throw it all in one spot. Arnold could only chuckle as Gabriel fluffed the ball of tinsel in his hand and stuck it on the tree.

"Hey Gabriel, wanna help me put on the star?" Arnold asked as he knelt down by his son.

"Yes please daddy" Gabriel said with a smile as he raised his arms out. Arnold quickly scooped him up and handed him the star. He held his son and lifted him to the top where Gabriel stuck the star in place. Helga and Arnold both cheered and hugged him as he came back down to the ground.

"You two ready to see it?" Helga said with a smile as they both nodded. She went and turned off the lights in the living room as the tree came to life in a hue of colors. Soft Christmas music played in the background as the all came together to admire their work. Helga rested her head on the side of Arnold's chest as he wrapped his arm around her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Good job Helga" Arnold said with a smile, causing the young blonde to blush.

"Same to you, Arnold" Helga said as she kissed the tip of his nose and smiled.

"Why don't we go out to dinner tonight? It will be good to not cook for a night" Arnold said as the other two agreed. They turned the lights back on for a second as they went and quickly got ready. They were all set as they got into the car and headed out into town. They already knew the restaurant. It was one their best places to go when they went out for dinner. When they arrived, they quickly got in the door as the cold weather was getting to them.

"Hello and welcome, just three of you?" the waitress asked as they nodded. They were quickly led to their booth and seated. A few seconds later, their server came up to the table.

"Hey everyone. My name is Tammy and I will be taking care of you. Can I start you all off with something to drink?" She said with a smile and a small southern drawl in her voice.

"Water please" Arnold said with a smile as he motioned to Helga.

"I'll have a tea and the little guy will have water as well" Helga said with a smile. The waitress smiled as she went to get their drinks, giving them a few minutes to decide what they wanted to eat. She returned a few minutes later and asked if they were ready to order. They agreed. Gabriel went ahead and got chicken tenders and mac and cheese. Helga went for a chef's salad with grilled chicken, and Arnold went with a simple steak and baked potato. The waitress thanked them and left to go put the order in.

"So, nothing new on Lila yet?" Helga asked as she took a sip of her tea. Arnold just shook his head.

"No, ever since last week when they saw us at the mall was the last time. I have already warned the police and tried to get an update, but now they keep saying they will let us know. By the time they figure out anything, it will be too late" Arnold said as he took a drink of his water.

"Yea, I have a feeling that she may try something else again. I don't what, but it's a feeling" Helga said with a sigh as she took Arnolds hand across the table. Arnold looked deep into her eyes and smiled, giving her hand a gentle kiss.

"We will get through this Helga, somehow, she is going to mess up somewhere and we will be there to stop her" Arnold said with a smile of confidence on his face. Helga could only help but blush and smile at him. Their food was soon brought out to them, making the entire place smell like pure heaven.

Helga wasted no time in digging into her salad. She was already into the 4th month of her pregnancy, so the hunger was hitting her like crazy. She knew she had to eat healthy for the baby's sake, but the cravings really did get to her from time to time.

They decided to change the subject off of Lila as they sat and enjoyed their meals, not wanting her to ruin anything of their family night. They talked about planning for Christmas and getting ready for all of the guests who would be coming over to enjoy a wonderful meal. They even talked about wedding plans, knowing that they would have to wait for everything to settle down before they could really plan anything.

Soon they finished their meals, happy that their stomachs were full and content. Their waitress smiled as she brought them the check. Arnold was quick to pay it as he signed off on the receipt. The cold, snowy weather was beginning to pick up, and Arnold wanted to get home sooner rather than later. Arnold smiled as he left the tip on the table and helped Helga and Gabriel out of their seat, getting their coats and warm weather gear on. They soon pack into the car as the engine came to life, bringing them the much needed warmth on this snowy night.

They headed back for home, but Arnold didn't say a word. He had an uneasy feeling that something was wrong, that something bad was going to happen. He didn't know what it would be, but something was going to happen. They quickly made it home and parked in the garage, heading inside to escape the winter night. Helga and Gabriel started putting their coats, along with Arnolds, away near the kitchen when Arnold noticed something. There was a light on in the living room.

' _I know we turned out all the lights before we left. I'm sure of it'_ Arnold thought to himself.

He moved his feet quietly, using his years of expertise to his advantage. He silently reached for his pistol that was hidden in the little cabinet right by the hallway. His fingers softly wrapped around the holster as he pulled out his pistol, breathing softly. Helga had been watching from the kitchen for some time now, curious as to what was going on. Arnold looked back and gave her a Shhh with his finger to his lips, pointing to the light and movement in the living room. Helga's eyes went wide when she saw what was actually spooking him. She could only nod as she picked up Gabriel and moved behind the side of the wall. Arnold pulled the pistol from its holster, releasing the magazine to ensure that there was ammo. Arnold relaxed his mind when he saw the ammo was still there. He softly pushed the magazine back into the slot until it gave a soft click. He moved forward, careful not to make any sounds as he came up to the entrance of the living room. He moved his body to the wall and took a breath.

' _Hopefully it's nothing. I pray that it's nothing'_ Arnold thought to himself as he brought his pistol up to a ready stance. It was now or never, knowing that every second wasted gave the enemy the advantage.

' _3...2...1...GO'_ Arnold thought as his eyes flicked open.

He moved swiftly as he came around the corner, determined to end anything that was in the living room. When he rounded the corner, his arms straightened out to aim his pistol, but what his eyes caught was more than anything he was prepared for.

"Why hello there, Arnold. Long time no see" Lila said with a smile on her face. She held a pistol in one hand, while a glass of whiskey on the rocks was in the other.

"How…how did you get in here Lila?" Arnold said as his voice trembled. His pistol was trained on her, as hers was trained on him. Her smile never faded, even when she knew that everything could go bad either way.

"Oh don't play silly Arnold. Did you happen to forget the fire escape that goes to your old room?" Lila said as they heard rustling in the kitchen. A second later, Helga and Gabriel were brought into the living room by none other than Kevin, who had a pistol to Helga's head.

"Ah good. Now that everyone is here, why don't we sit down and have a little chat? Shall we?" Lila said with a smile as she motioned for everyone to sit down. Kevin forced Helga and Gabriel onto the couch, causing Gabriel to hold close to Helga as Kevin pointed their gun at them. Arnold was about to turn towards Kevin, but felt the cold metal of Lila's pistol against his skull.

"Not a wise idea Arnold. One wrong move and everything you have ever lived for will fall before your eyes. Now hand the gun over" Lila said as he smile had now disappeared, the smell of whiskey dampening her breath. Arnold could only let out a sigh, knowing he had been caught in an ambush.

' _I really don't have a choice now do I'_ Arnold thought to himself. He loosened his grip on his pistol. Lila grabbed it from his hand and smiled as she forced him back onto the couch. Kevin stood over them with his pistol down low, ready to aim at a moment's notice. Lila could only smile as she place Arnold's weapon down on the entertainment center, grabbing her drink and smiling as she swirled it around playfully.

"Now then where were we?" Lila said with a devilish smile. Arnold could only stare as his family moved closer to him, fearing what would be coming next.


	27. Chapter 27 - Darkness Rises

_**~ Welcome back everyone. Do thank you all for being patient with everything on this. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Just been hard with work and everything but we are nearing the end of this story. So what will happen now that Lila and Kevin have finally showed themselves to Arnold and Helga? Will something happen to them? Will everyone live? Only one way to find out. So sit back, relax and enjoy the read! ~**_

 _ **~ P.S. – I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters, I only own my original characters which I created for this series. ~**_

Hey Arnold Chapter 27 – Darkness Rises

Arnold, Helga, and Gabriel were now on the couch. They watched Lila and every move that she made. Helga held Gabriel close to her, making sure that he stayed safe. Arnold never took his eyes off of the two attackers. His eyes darted back and forth between Lila and Kevin, knowing full well that this situation could turn ugly in an instant.

"Now, now my Arnold. Why do you have the look on your face?" Lila said with a devilish giggle in her voice. She twirled the whiskey in her glass and took another small sip.

"Why are you doing this Lila? Why did you become like this? You were once so sweet, and look at you now" Arnold said as he continued to scan the situation with his eyes. Lila's smile went away in an instant, a look of disgust rolling over her face.

"You want to know why? I'll tell you. YOU WASTED YOUR LIFE ARNOLD. YOU BECAME WORTHLESS, Unknowing what you could become. You became a dog of the military when you could have become an actual member of society. But that all can change in an instant for you anyway" Lila screamed, anger coursing through her veins.

"Lila, why won't you just leave? Just get out of town and start over" Helga said with a pleading tone. Lila's face went to a smug look.

"Oh, my dear Helga, I didn't know you felt that way. But were just getting started here" Lila said as she took another sip. That was Kevin's queue. He came over and dragged Arnold off the couch by the hair, causing Arnold to hiss at the pain. They had moved a chair from the kitchen into the living room already, which Arnold figured would be where he was going. Kevin quickly had him sit down and threw his arms behind his back, tying them together with a piece of rope.

"Hope it's comfortable for you, pretty boy" Kevin said with a sneer as he moved to the other side of the couch where Helga and Gabriel were. Arnold looked over at them, a look of determination running through his eyes. Helga knew that look. That was the look of training and combat running through Arnold. Gabriel soon began to cry as he saw what had happened to his father. Helga attempted to soothe and clam the young boy as Kevin moved in front of them.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT, OR I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT" Kevin screamed, causing Gabriel to cry louder. Helga stood up from the couch, eagerly wanting to get into Kevin's face.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT MY SON, YOU PIECE OF PROCESSED SHIT" Helga screamed back. Kevin backhanded her across the face, hard. He watched her fall back onto the sofa, clenching her cheek as the pain flowed through her face. Arnold was now furious at what had just happened. He tried to struggle against his restraints, but they weren't budging.

' _Wait until I get out of these restraints Kevin, then you ass will be mine for touching my love'_ Arnold thought to himself. He felt the knot with his finger, allowing himself to smile inside.

' _I know this knot. It's not going to take me long to pop this loose, but need to do it silently'_ Arnold thought as he saw Lila coming over to him. She pushed his back against the chair and smiled as she straddled him. She instantly moved her pistol to his neck, aiming more for the middle, rather than his brain.

"Now, now Arnold, that would not be a wise idea at this point" Lila said as she brought her body down onto his. Arnold could tell the whiskey was starting to affect her, the smell of it coming off of her breath made it even difficult for Arnold to look at her. He tried to look away, but every time he did, Lila moved his head back to face her.

"Why won't you look at me Arnold? I thought you liked me liked me" Lila said with a seductive tone as she started began to plant small kisses onto his cheek.

' _Because I'm trying to figure out this knot and this is becoming insane'_ Arnold thought to himself as he moved his head again. She forced his head back as anger filled her eyes.

"I would quit doing that if I were you" Lila said with fire in her voice. Soon her hand began to roam around his chest, surprised at what she was feeling from him.

"My, my Arnold. You certainly do feel like you have something that I want under there. Something I have been craving since we were in school" Lila said as she slowly put her hand under his shirt, causing Arnold to inhale quickly. She smiled at his movements as she looked back over at Helga, who now had fire and rage burning through her eyes. All she could do is give Helga a devilish smile.

"Why Helga, are you jealous that I'm over here with your man and you're not?" Lila asked with a surprised look on her face. Helga didn't say a word, but moved Gabriel behind her so he didn't have to watch this.

"You see Helga, I see things differently. I see you as both lucky and unlucky" Lila said with a smile on her face. Helga could only give her a curious look.

"How is that, Miss Lila?" Helga asked in an angry tone.

"You're lucky because you have this wonderful piece of meat here for your pleasure. But you are also unlucky….cause I'm going to take him from you, and all you can do is watch" Lila said with a smile as her free hand went between Arnold's legs, feeling his crotch as Arnold could only gasp for a second at the touch. Helga wanted to walk over there and beat the crap out her right then and there, but Kevin unfortunately repositioned his pistol right at her head.

Helga sat there, shaking in her body as she watched her fiancé get violated. Lila gave out a small giggle as she began to Kiss Arnold's neck, changing from small pecks to deep kisses and bites. Arnold struggled to move his body away from her, knowing he needed just a few moments before the knot was untied.

Lila continued with her assault, getting annoyed that he kept moving. But it was all that was needed for Arnold. The knot came loose, but he left his hands there, knowing he needed to plan this out right. Thankfully, it didn't seem that Lila or Kevin had seen the rope softly fall to the floor. He moved his head one more time, trying to get as far away from Lila, but to no avail. She pulled him back and shoved the pistol into his cheek, pointing towards the back of his head.

"Well it seems you don't want to cooperate with me, maybe Kevin can help me out" Lila said as Kevin only smiled at her idea.

"Why don't you have some fun with Helga, teach both of them a lesson on what happens when you don't follow orders" Lila said with a devilish grin as she licked her lips.

"Now the real fun can begin" Kevin said with a smile as Helga's eyes went wide. He moved in front of her, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her off the couch and onto her knees. She was soon trembling, fear coursing through her veins as he went to unzip his pants. Arnold needed to act fast.

"Lila…there is something I need to tell you" Arnold said with a quick breath. She pulled away from his neck and smiled at him as she began to flow her fingers through his hair.

"And what would that be Arnold, my sweet" Lila said with a small smile on her face.

"You were right. I fucked up in life. I did something horrible and I could have been with you, but instead I chose the wrong path. I'm sorry Lila, I was wrong" Arnold said with a look of despair on his face. Lila's eyes lit up as she heard his words. Helga was in shock, unsure of what she just heard, until she saw the small smile creep on his face.

' _Clever Arnold, real clever'_ Helga thought to herself as Kevin was beginning to laugh with enjoyment, thinking he had won. He zipped his pants and smiled as he turned from her and crossed his arms, allowing her to move back on the couch to protect Gabriel.

"Oh Arnold, do you really mean it?" Lila asked as tears were forming in her eyes.

' _Hook, line, and sinker. Thank you for falling for the oldest trick in the book'_ Arnold thought to himself as he looked at Lila.

"Nah, not really, just wanted to fuck with you before I did this" Arnold said with a smile as he showed his hands were free, grabbing her shoulders and prepping her for a massive head-butt. Lila's eyes went wide as he quickly grabbed her shoulder, moving the pistol away from his cheek and ripping it out of her hand, having it fall to the floor and out of reach. Her body moved forward, which is all Arnold needed.

 _BAM_

Lila felt the stinging sensation as the room began spinning, tasting her blood that was pouring out of her nose and down onto her lips. Soon she became really dizzy, even from the spot she was sitting; she could not control her body. She finally leaned back enough and fell to the floor with a thud. Everyone was in shock as Lila moved around the floor in pain. Arnold quickly moved out of the chair and ran toward Kevin, spearing him into the floor as the soon began to fight.

"HELGA….RUN…GET GABRIEL AND HIDE" Arnold yelled as he felt a fist connect with his Jaw, causing his to throw one back at Kevin. Helga quickly picked up Gabriel and ran upstairs, making sure to grab a phone.

' _Good, now that they are safe. It's no holds barred'_ Arnold thought to himself as the two men continued their fight. Lila writhed on the floor in pain as Arnold and Kevin continued to fight.

' _Just a little longer. A little longer and this will all be over'_ Arnold thought to himself as he continued to do what he does best, and that's to fight.


	28. Chapter 28 - Time to End This

_**~ Hello everyone, and welcome back to another exciting chapter. Do apologize for taking so long to upload this chapter, work and everything as usual, plus going home to see the family for the holidays has taken away some time as well to write. But we are wrapping things up here soon. I would say there are three chapters left. Technically, there is only 2 left of the main story, and there will be an epilogue as well. I have the basic concept down for the next chapters, so you should be seeing those coming out in the next few weeks. But enough of my babbling. Sit back, grab a cold drink, relax and enjoy the chapter! ~**_

 _ **~P.S – I do not own anything from Hey Arnold. I only own the original characters that were created for this series! ~**_

Chapter 28 – Time to End This

Arnold let out a grunt as another punch landed on him, causing him to throw another back. Kevin was matching him blow for blow, still having plenty of stamina that Arnold had as well.

' _What are you going to do next? Your stances keep changing on me'_ Arnold thought to himself as He felt his feet fall out from beneath him. Kevin had swept out his feet, causing Arnold to fall onto his back. Kevin took that opportunity to attempt to get on top of him, but Arnold wasn't having any of that.

"Sorry dude…but the only person…who gets on top…is my fiancé" Arnold said as he struggled to hold back Kevin's fists. He quickly swung his weight to the side, causing Kevin to now be on bottom. Arnold began to land punches from left and right onto Kevin's skull. Kevin quickly threw Arnold off as they now had distance from each other. They were both panting heavily.

"I guess someone ought to teach the dog where it belongs" Kevin said with a devilish smile as he pulled a five inch switchblade from his pocket, snapping it open and confirming his grip. Arnold knew the stakes had been raised, so he had to be quick about his movements. He didn't realize it when Kevin rushes him out of nowhere, catching Arnold by surprise.

Arnold tried to move out of the way, but Kevin moved quicker, causing Arnold to fall over as Kevin was now on top of him. Kevin was trying to push the knife into his chest, causing Arnold to use all of his strength to stop that from happening. Arnold looked around for anything to use as a weapon, anything to help end this, but everything was too far away.

"You think you can get away, you are nothing but a pile of shit" Kevin said as he put all of his weight into driving the knife downward into Arnold's heart.

"Yea, I may be, but at least I still have my balls" Arnold said with a smirk as he drove his knee into Kevin's groin. Kevin hissed in pain and lost all the strength on forcing the knife, giving Arnold the opening he needed. He quickly threw Kevin off as he looked back to his right. That is when he saw his pistol. Arnold quickly began to crawl over to the pistol, hoping he would grab it before Kevin noticed.

Kevin quickly jumped onto Arnold's back, halting his crawl and reaching for the gun himself. Arnold lifted his back to force Kevin backwards and give himself a little more reach, but Kevin quickly recovered to continue the struggle as well. The pistol was a fingers length away from Arnold, but he knew he couldn't even get close with Kevin riding him like a mule.

"Not today asshole" Arnold said as he brought his elbow back, right into Kevin's face. Kevin laid there, stunned by the hit, until Arnold laid several more blows into him. Arnold quickly forced him off and was able to reach the gun. He quickly stood up and raised it at Kevin, who was now standing as well. They both stared at each other, panting heavily.

"I wish you could understand Arnold, Helga is mine. She has always been mine, ever since she first met me" Kevin said as he spit blood onto the floor.

"Well apparently not since she left you and now she is with me" Arnold said with a smirk on her face. Kevin snarled as his eyes glared at Arnold.

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND! SHE BELONGS WITH ME, NOT WITH SOME DOG OF THE MILITARY" Kevin screamed as he brandishes the knife again. Kevin moved swiftly as he closed the distance between him and Arnold. Arnold wasn't sure what had happened, except for a searing pain in his abdomen. He saw Kevin giving him a smile, a desperate smile. A smile that could only be given by a madman, one who had lost all hope. Arnold hissed at the pain as he felt the knife go deeper into him.

"You will never have her…she will be mine and mine alone" Kevin hissed at Arnold. Arnold felt more pain flowing through him, but knew what he had to do.

' _Just a little longer'_ Arnold thought as he brought the pistol to Kevin's chest.

"Nice try, but you failed once again" Arnold said with a breath as he pressed the gun to Kevin's chest.

 _ **BAM**_

Kevin's eyes went wide as he felt the bullet pierce his chest, causing him to start trembling

 _ **BAM**_

Kevin let out a gasp of air, trying to catch his breath. His grip loosened on the knife as his arm fell to his side. His other arm was holding onto Arnold shoulder, trying to stay on his feet.

 _ **BAM**_

Kevin looked up at Arnold, watching him get farther and farther away. His grip had failed on Arnold as he was now falling to the ground. He hit the floor with a thud as he gasped for air, blood spurting out from his mouth. Arnold looked at him and panted, seeing the blood flow from his wound as well, but he knew better than to try to take the knife out.

"She will…always be… my Helga" Kevin said in between coughs. He tried to clutch his chest, hoping to plug his wounds but to no avail.

"Do me a favor Kevin, just shut the fuck up and burn in hell" Arnold said as he took a breath. Kevin gave him a smile as he felt himself trembling.

"See you there…bastard" Kevin said as he coughed several times, trying to breath heavily in order to stay alive. However, his body could not cope with the damage. Arnold watched as his breathing got slower and slower, until there was nothing, but one final gasp of air. Arnold limped over and knelt down to check for a pulse. There was none. Arnold let out a breath as he stood up, looking around for Lila.

"Oh Arnold, that wasn't a very nice thing you did there" Lila said with a disconcerting tone. Arnold's eyes grew wide as he heard sniffling behind him. He turned around slowly to see Lila standing there. Helga and Gabriel were on their knees, holding each other. Lila had her pistol trained for both of them. Arnold could only stare at Lila, who stared right back at him.

"Lila, let's think about this rationally. You don't want to hurt either one of them" Arnold said as he clutched the area around the knife wound.

"Really? Because the way it looks is that I wanted this from the beginning. I WANTED TO WATCH YOUR WOMAN SQUIRM FOR HER LIFE, AND HER BASTARD SONS LIFE AS WELL" Lila screamed as he hand trembled, causing the pistol to tremble as well. Arnold noticed that and knew to keep a close eye on her hand.

Arnold didn't say anything, but knew to keep his finger on the trigger, ready to go at a moment's notice.

"Why Arnold, you are bleeding quite profusely, I'm pretty sure you will pass out from lack of blood soon, and then what will these two do without you…Oh I know, they will die with you, and everything in this world will cease for you and your family" Lila said with a snarl in her voice as she tapped the cold metal on Gabriel's head, causing him to cry. Arnold raised his pistol at Lila, anger flowing through him. Lila just gave out a chuckle.

"What are you going to do Arnold? You going to shoot me? I don't think you can. I don't think you have the balls to shoot me. We go all the way back to the 4th grade, ever since I moved here. I thought you were different than the others. You were kind, considerate, but now I see you for what you really are" Lila said with desperation in her voice.

"Lila, I don't want to shoot you, but this needs to end. If you leave now, and vow to never come back, this will all blow over" Arnold said as his hands became solid. A second later, there were sirens coming down the road. Lila's eyes grew wide as she looked over at Helga.

"You called them didn't you?" Lila asked as fury grew inside of her.

"I had no choice, Lila. This needs to end" Helga said as her eyes grew wide. She now was staring at the business end of Lila's pistol.

"You're right, it does. And you will be the first one to die" Lila said as the lights and Siren's arrived outside the house. Lila's eyes finally grew wide as she heard a sound she didn't think she would hear.

 _ **BAM**_

Arnold had fired a shot towards Lila, missing her by a few inches. Lila could only look at him and laugh.

"Is that all you got Arnold? I thought you could shoot. Here let me show you how it is really done" Lila said as she turned the pistol to face him, which is all Arnold needed to bring this to an end.

 _ **BAM**_

 _ **BAM**_

 _ **BAM**_

 _ **BAM**_

Lila's eyes grew wide as she felt every shot land into her body, pain coursing and ripping her flesh as she stood there. Helga used this opportunity to grab Gabriel and hide in the hallway for the time being.

"I didn't think you could do it Arnold. I didn't think…you had…it in you" Lila said as she soon began to sway, her pistol had now fallen to her side. A second later, it came crashing to the floor. She fell to her knees and looked up as she saw Arnold walking closer. He quickly kicked the pistol away so she wouldn't have any plans for it.

"You forget Lila, you fucked with my family. Now you must pay the price" Arnold said as Lila soon began to breathe slowly as her head began to rock back and forth.

"I'm…not ready…to die, I'll…never…forget…you…Arnold" Lila said in between slow breaths, her voice slowly fading. Her head rocked one more time as she fell to the floor, blood flowing from her chest as she gasped one last breath. Lila was gone. She had died right in front of his eyes. It was over, yet his soul ached over her passing.

A feeling of relief washed over his body, knowing that the situation was now over. But then a feeling of sadness has washed over him as well. The pistol in his hand had fallen, thudding to the ground as the front door was kicked in. Police soon swarmed the entire room as Arnold fell to his knees. He didn't want to fight anymore, his body too tired from the night. Paramedics were quickly brought in to treat Arnold as Helga and Gabriel joined him at his side. Arnold took Helga's hand as he looked into her eyes.

"It's over Helga. It's over" Arnold said as they quickly loaded him onto the stretcher. Helga was forced to stay back to answer questions. She wanted to be with her fiancé, but she knew they needed to clear everything. She quickly kissed Arnold before they loaded him into the ambulance. She watched the love of her life be taken away, fighting for his very life.

"We will be right behind you Arnold; I will finish up here and meet you at the hospital" Helga said as she kissed him softly before they pulled her away and loaded him into the ambulance.

' _You better not die on me Marine. I'm not raising this family alone'_ Helga thought to herself as she watched the ambulance leave, not knowing whether he would live….or die.

 _ **~ Well that was a very interesting chapter, and it gave some closure as well. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. I am not an expert on writing fight scenes, which is why to me the fight came out a bit weird, but still came out good. Thank you all for reading. I will be putting out some ideas for a new story to start writing here soon. I already have a few or if you have one you would like to see, please let me know. But thank you all for reading and your support is utterly amazing. Until Next Time! ~**_


End file.
